


Take the Long Way Home

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: Japanese translation of "Take the Long Way Home" by cavaleira





	Take the Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take the Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470291) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



第一章　１月

　その計画を思いついたのは、昔の思い出がきっかけだった。  
　まだ小さな子供だった頃、ソーは弟のロキと一緒にイドゥンの果樹園にしのびこみ、一番高い林檎の木に登って遊んだものだった。そして二人でいつも同じことをした。木のてっぺんに向かって登りながら、食べごろに熟して美味しそうな実を、それぞれ一つずつ選ぶ。枝に並んで座り、選んだ二つをくっつけて比べる。ロキが好きな方を選んで、半分に切る。二人は枝の上で笑い声をあげ、甘い果汁を顎に滴らせながら林檎を食べた。  
　明るい日差しが弟の緑の瞳に差し込み、幸せそうにキラキラと輝いていたことを、ソーは一生忘れないだろう。まだ、ロキが心を閉ざし、計算し尽くした表情だけを纏うようになる前のことだ。  
　二人が初めてキスを交わしたのも、林檎の木の上だった。今でもはっきり思い出すことができる、頰に降り注ぐ太陽の熱、ロキの唇の、甘い林檎の味。二人が成長するにつれ、この習慣はしばらく続き、やがていつのまにか途絶えてしまった。  
　そして今、ソーが見るロキの瞳は、戦場で敵側から怒りに燃えて睨みつけてくるものだけになってしまった。  
　アスガルド人は、決して不死身ではない。イドゥンが育てる林檎の魔力で、寿命を永遠に近い長さに保っているだけだ。今やお尋ね者のロキは、アスガルドに姿を現すことさえできず、当然、女神から林檎を受け取ることができない（ロキが頼んだところでイドゥンはぴしゃりと拒絶するだろうが）。ロキが最後に林檎を食べたのがいつなのか、ソーは知らなかった。そして弟が人間のように老い、死んでいくなど、考えるだけでとても耐えられない気持ちになった。  
　そこで、決心した。  
　心を許して頼れる者は、それほど多くない。ソーは母親のもとへ行き、計画を打ち明けた。フリッガは自分の知っている魔術の中から、簡単な召喚術と、ヘイムダルの目から身を隠すことができるネックレスを授けてくれた。魔術はロキを強制的に引き寄せるほど強力なものではないが、どちらにしても、弟は何かを無理強いされることを嫌う。この魔術は、ミッドガルド人が使うモバイル機器のようなものだ。こちらからは呼びかけるだけで、応えるかどうかはロキ次第だった。  
　ソーは人気のない森の奥で魔術を試すことにした。陰に隠れて行動するのはソーらしくなく、むしろロキの得意分野だが、他のアベンジャーズたちにはこのことを知られたくなかった。彼らには、ソーとロキとの関係が理解できない。それまでも一度もわかってれたことはなかった。  
　ソーは、ロキを誰よりも愛していた。いつかこの体が最後の息を吐き、魂がヴァルハラに招かれる日が来ても、ロキへの愛だけは変わらない。正義のために戦わずにいられないように、ロキを愛するのを止めることはできなかった。多くの人々にとって、この二つは矛盾して見えるようだったが。  
　魔術を実行してから、ソーは朽ちた切り株に座って待った。ロキが必ず来るとは限らない。しかしソーは弟の性格をよく知っていた。召喚術をかけられた弟は、好奇心をくすぐられずにはいられないはずだ。  
　ふと風のよぎる気配がして、見上げるとロキが立っていた。戦闘用の正装をしているが、頭には何もつけていない。少し頰が削げ、瞳は不機嫌に曇っている。それでもはっとするほど美しく、ソーは心臓をぎゅっと掴まれたような気分になった。  
　先に口を切ったのはソーだった。  
「来ないかと思った」  
　ロキはハッと小さく笑った。「マイティー・ソーが召喚術を試すとはね。無敵の戦士が、臆病者の技、魔術を使うまで落ちぶれたって？ 興味をそそられたことは認めるよ」  
　言い返したいことはたくさんあった。魔術は臆病者の技などではない、過去にロキの能力を正当に認めず、悪かったと思っている。けれどそれはすべて、以前に何度も言ったことであり、また繰り返しても無視されるのはわかりきっていた。それに呼び出した目的は他にある。  
「お前と取引がしたい」  
　ロキは冷たく笑った。  
「この私と取引？ それが賢い考えだと本気で思っているのか？」  
「いや、そうは思わない。だが、俺は自分が賢いなどと一度も言ったことはないぞ」  
「じゃあ教えろ、どんな愚かな取引で私に対抗しようと言うんだ？」  
　ロキは胸の前で腕を組んだ。  
　ソーは足元から小さな袋を取り上げた。立ち上がり、地面を横切って、ロキの目の前に立った。言いたいことを言い終える前にロキが逃げてしまわないよう、あまり近づきすぎないように距離を保った。  
　袋の中から林檎と小さいナイフを取り出す。林檎を半分に切り、袋とナイフは地面に落とした。両手に半分ずつを持って、片方をロキに差し出す。  
　それを見て、ロキがはっとするのがわかる。ほんの一瞬、柔らかい表情が彼の顔をよぎった。ソーがかつて知っていた弟の表情。けれどそれは浮かぶと同時に消え、ロキはたちまちもとの不機嫌な顔に戻ってしまう。  
「あんたは感傷的な馬鹿だ」ロキは吐き捨てるように言った。  
「お前だって覚えているじゃないか」ソーは言い返した。「感傷的なのは俺だけじゃないようだぞ、弟よ」  
　ロキはますます不機嫌になった。顔をそむけ、遠くを見つめる。弟の頭の中で、思考の歯車が回転する音が聞こえるかのようだった。  
　ロキはソーに視線を戻し、警戒するような表情で聞いた。  
「見返りに何が欲しい？」  
「お前の一日を」  
　ロキは黙って片眉を上げてみせる。  
「毎月お前を呼び出して、イドゥンの林檎を渡す。林檎を二人で分ける代わりに、お前の一日を俺にくれ。その一日だけは、お互いにわだかまりを捨てて、昔のように兄弟として過ごそう」  
「まさか、あんたがここまで馬鹿だったとは」心底呆れたようにロキが言った。「過去にいろいろありすぎて、たとえ一日だって忘れることなど私にはできない。不可能なことを求めないでほしい」  
　ソーは笑い出した。「不可能がどうした、弟よ。お前にとって『不可能』なんて、手応えのある挑戦という意味でしかないだろう」  
「あんたに同じ言葉を返すよ」  
「そうだな」ソーはうなずく。「では、取引成立だな？」  
　ロキは両手の指先を合わせると唇につけ、考え始めた。  
「ああ」しばらくしてやっと答える。  
　二人は残りの一日を森の中で過ごした。遠い昔に二人でした冒険と同じように、小道をたどって歩き、ソーが魚を捕え、ロキが魔術で起こした炎で焼いた。ソーはミッドガルドで自分が経験してきた素晴らしい物事について、そしてロキに見せようと思っているすべての場所について、熱心に語った。  
　ロキの反応は冷たく、終始よそよそしかったが、敵意をむきだしにするわけでもなかった。一日が終わると林檎の半分を受け取り、黙って小さく頷いてから、緑色の炎に吸い込まれて消えていった。これはひとつの勝利だ、とソーは思うことにした。とてもささやかではあるけれど、勝利には変わりない。

 

第二章　２月

米国ニューメキシコ州、タオス市

　ソーはリオ・グランデ・ゴージ橋に、ロキと並んで立っていた。欄干にもたれ、壮大な景色を見つめる。薄い雲ごしの陽光が黒い峡谷に降り注ぎ、はるか眼下の谷底へと吸い込まれていた。東にはサングレ・デ・クリスト山脈がそびえ、オレンジ、黄色、緑の木々に彩られている。美しい一日がまもなく、夕日で締めくくられようとしていた。ロキに見せたかったのは、この日没の景色だった。  
　今日は火曜日、観光客の数はそれほど多くない。巨大な橋の上で人々は密集することもなく、二人を近くから見る者もいなかった。ロキとの会話はほとんどなかったが、他の観光客や駐車場横の売店から聞こえる喋り声、ときどき通過する車で橋が揺れる音など、二人の沈黙を埋める雑音は周囲にあふれていた。  
　少し肌寒いものの、その日の朝、アベンジャーズ ・タワーを出発したときのニューヨークの寒さに比べたらなんということもなかった。ソーの服装は、シンプルなシャツとジーンズに厚手の上着。それに比べてロキは、いかにも高級で仕立ての良さそうな黒いスーツを完璧に着こなしていた。トニーが重要な会議に出席するときに着そうな服だ。ソーはときどき、出会う場所と状況さえ違えば、ロキとトニーは良い友達になれたかもしれない、と考えた。ロキのスーツはエレガントだが、あまり暖かそうではない。寒いのではないか、と心配になる。しかし口に出して聞くことはしなかった。その質問はロキのヨトゥンの出自の話につながってしまうだろうし、それは弟が毛嫌いする話題だからだ。いつか必ず、そんなことは関係ないとロキを説得できるとソーは信じていたが、今日はまだその段階ではなかった。  
　冷たい態度をとられても、こうしてロキと過ごせるなら、多少のぎこちなさなど気にならなかった。捕らえようとするたび素早くソーの手を逃れて消えてしまうロキが、昔のように隣に立っていてくれるのが嬉しかった。目の前のロキは際立って美しく、そのしなやかな体つきや、ワイングラスを傾ける優雅な指先に、つい目を奪われずにいられなかった。ワインはアスガルドのスパイス入りワインで ── ロキが好きでいつも飲んでいた ── ソーが二人で飲むために持ってきたものだった。  
　それが正しいことかどうかは別として、ソーは昔からロキの美しさに惹かれていた（そしてもっと若かった頃、チャンスを逃さずその気持ちを行動に結びつけていたら、二人はどうなっていただろう、といつも心のどこかで考えていた）。しかし、こうしてミッドガルドの服にすっかり馴染んだ弟を見ていると、改めて二人の間にできた距離を思い知らされて、辛い気持ちになった。この十年間にソーが見た弟と言えば、戦地で敵として対峙する姿しかなかったのだ。  
　ロキだって毎日悪事の計画を立てているわけではないだろう。ソーにはまったく伺いしれない、彼なりの生活があるはずだ。どこに住んでいるのだろう。トニーやクリントがよく冗談で言うように「秘密のアジト」に潜んでいるのだろうか。コーヒーメーカーとか、ペットとか、今日着ているようなスーツがたくさん詰まったクローゼットのある家に住んでいるのかもしれない。そういう何もかもを、ソーはまったく知らないのだ。すぐ隣に立っているのに、ロキはまるで何マイルも離れたところにいるようだった。  
　かつて、日常の細かいことまで、ソーは弟を知り尽くしていた。それが当たり前だと思っていた。何がきっかけですべてが変わり始めたのか、具体的に思い出すことはできない。実際には気づかないうちにゆっくりと変化が起こったのだろうが、ソーにとっては、ある朝目が覚めると親友が最大の敵になっていた、という感覚でしかなかった。変化に気づけなかったこと自体が問題なのだ。ロキが本当にソーを必要としていたときに気づいてやれず、その代償を二人は今こうして払っているのだった。  
　夕日を見に来る前に、二人は山を歩いたり、ちょっとしたピクニックをして過ごした。林檎を取りにアスガルドに戻った際、ソーは王宮の厨房に寄って、ロキの好きな食べ物を選んできた。ワインの他に、焼きたてのパン、アルフヘイムから輸入したチーズ、様々なフルーツ、ロキの大好物だった、羽根のように軽いパイ生地にクリームがたっぷり詰まったペイストリー。子供時代に二人で厨房にしのびこんだこと、その他に二人でしたあらゆる悪戯を、ソーは懐かしく思い出した。  
　ロキは顔をしかめ、ソーについて「わかりやすすぎる」などと馬鹿にしたことをつぶやきながら、ペイストリーはあっという間に平らげてしまった。平均的なアスガルド人に比べてかなり細身のくせに、ロキは昔から大量に食べ物を消費した。ソーも自分の分を食べながら、笑いをかみころすのに必死だった。ロキが自分を攻撃する以外のことを楽しんでくれるのは嬉しかった。  
　タオス・プエブロの美しい干し煉瓦造りの建物も見せてやりたかったのだが、二人の行動を誰にも気づかれてはいけないという難題があった。公の場で一緒にいるところを見られるわけにいかない。世間は決して理解しないだろう。ロキの魔術でごまかす方法はあるのだろうが、この取り決めを始めてまだ二ヶ月目だ。魔術を使わせるのは少し不安だった。  
　ロキとの一日は終わりに近づいていて、とくに体力を使うことをしたわけでもないのに、ソーは疲労を感じていた。ロキとなんとか打ち解けた会話をしようと努力しては、そっけない答えが返ってきて、気まずい沈黙にもすっかり疲れてしまっていた。  
「少しは協力してくれてもいいんじゃないか、弟よ」ため息とともに言う。  
「ソー、私はあんたの弟じゃない。それにちゃんと協力してる。あんたがまだ息をしているのがその証拠だ」  
「そうは思えないな。お前はただ反抗しているだけに見える。他の誰より賢いお前だ、本当に俺に死んで欲しかったなら、もう何年も前にそうなっていたはずだろう」  
　ロキにきっと睨みつけられ、今の一言が彼をかなり苛立たせたことがわかる。  
　良い兆候だった。  
「わざと先に延ばしてるんだ」ロキはすぐに調子を取り戻して言った。「時間をかけて苦しめてやろうと思ってね」  
　二人で何年ともに過ごそうと、何度諍いを繰り返そうと、ロキのそういう言い方には毎回傷つけられた。それでも今は耐えることにした。こうして会話すること自体が貴重なのだ。ソーの言い分をロキに聞いてもらう機会も滅多になかった。ここで黙り込んでも意味はないので、会話を続けることにする。  
「俺を苦しめたくないんだろうとは言っていない。本当は死んでほしくなかったんだろう、と言ってるんだ」  
「珍しく理屈がこねられて嬉しそうだな」ロキは冷たく笑った。このロキの表情はよく知っていた。とどめの一撃をふりおろす直前の目だ。「私たちの間に愛などない。あんたは私の兄ではない、何の関係もない他人だ。あんたはただの、感傷に浸って何も見えなくなっている馬鹿だ」  
「そしてお前は、九つの世界でもっとも巧みな嘘つきだ」  
　顔に出すまいと思っても、珍しく弟の言葉に素早く切り返すことができたのが嬉しくて、ソーは口元に笑みが浮かぶのを抑えきれなかった。  
　ロキは殺気のこもった目で睨みつけただけで、何も答えなかった。その反応が良いことなのかどうか、ソーにはよくわからない。口論に勝ったような気もするが、ロキに関することで確かなものなど何もなかった。自分の言葉がロキの心に届いていればいいのだが、と願う以外にできることはない。  
「何故こんなところに連れて来られなきゃいけないのか、未だにわからない」ロキが言った。  
「それは・・・」ソーは説明しようとしたが、言葉が出てこなかった。諦めてため息をつき、目の前の景色を指差す。「いいからとにかく、見ていろ」  
　太陽が今まさに沈もうとしていた。息をのむような美しい夕日だった。まるで現実ではなく、芸術作品に生命が吹き込まれたかのようだ。光と色が世界を埋めつくしている。  
　チタウリの襲撃を阻止してロキをアスガルドへ連れ帰り、ふたたびミッドガルドに戻ってきてから、ジェーンはソーへの「教育」と称してニューメキシコ州の様々な場所に彼を連れてきた。新たな故郷となった地球を知りたくて、ソーはすべてを熱心に観察した。サンタフェもアルバカーキも気に入ったけれど、なかでもタオスは特別だった。そこには何か、魔法のようにソーを惹きつけるものがあった。日によってその夕日の輝きが、アスガルドの黄金の王宮を思い出させた。  
　人間の友人たちと過ごす日々を楽しみながら、ソーはいつもアスガルドに思いを馳せていた。故郷そのものだけではなく、思い出が恋しかったのだ。不可解なことなど何もなかった日々、最愛の人を、怒りと狂気に奪われてしまう前の日々。こうして弟と並んで座り、夕日を眺めていると、短い時間とはいえ、あの頃の日々を取り戻せるような気がした。忍耐強く待ち続けていれば、いつかはまたそれを永遠に自分のものにできると信じていたかった。  
　鮮やかな茜色や金色の光が静かに消えていくのを見届けながら、ソーは満足げにため息をついた。隣のロキを見る。夕暮れの優しい光がロキの怜悧な顔立ちを包みこみ、その表情をいつになく柔らかく照らしだしていた。  
「素晴らしい夕日だっただろう」  
「まあ、悪くはなかったな」  
　ロキの表情を見れば、本当は彼も心が動かされたことくらいソーにも見抜けた。ソーの嬉しそうな顔を見て、ロキは皮肉な口調で続ける。  
「ああ、そうだよ、ソー。この私でも、夕日が美しいと認めることはある」  
　ソーは笑ったが、その笑い声は、ロキのかすかな苛立ちを感じとってすぐに途絶えた。両手を組み合わせる弟のさりげない仕草から、不穏な感情が読み取れる。  
「ただし」言葉をゆっくりとひきのばしてロキは言った。「あんたがあの女に教えられた場所に連れて来られるのは、良い気分ではないな」  
　あの女、という言葉に込められた深い憎悪に、ソーは圧倒された。  
「どうしてわかった・・・？」いや、ロキには見抜かれるに決まっていた。そこまで思いが至らなかった自分を蹴飛ばしたい気持ちになった。ジェーンとの恋人同士としての関係はもう数年前に終わっている。彼女は今では大切な友人だった。ソーはただ、この美しい景色を弟に見せたかっただけだ。世界には破壊や憎しみ以外にも様々なものがある、と伝えたかった。しかし、ロキはすべてのことを悪意にとろうとする。傷つけられた恨みをいつまでも忘れず、まるで嫉妬深いカササギのように、悲しみや怒りを溜め込むのだ。  
「ロキ」ソーは優しく話しかけた。「言っておくが、俺とジェーンの関係はもうずっと前に解消した」  
「慰めるみたいに言うな、ソー。だいたいあんたの恋愛事情なんて私はどうでもいい」  
　ソーはため息をついた。今日は上手くいきそうになってはつまずくことの繰り返しだった。二人の関係が少しは進展したように思えたのに、今やロキは体を強張らせて空を見つめるだけで、ソーを見ようともしない。  
「そろそろ林檎を受け取りたい」ロキは素っ気なく言った。  
　ソーはふたたびため息をつき、手元の袋から林檎とナイフを取り出した。素早く半分に切り、片方をロキに差し出す。ロキはひったくるようにしてそれを受け取ると、そのまま背を向けて去ろうとした。  
「また来月会えるな？」もうこの取り決めを続ける気がなくなるほどロキの機嫌を損ねてしまったかもしれない、と心配しながら、ソーは声をかけた。ロキは手元の林檎を見下ろし、それからソーを見た。  
「ああ」ロキは仕方なさそうに同意した。  
「よかった！」ソーは晴々とした笑顔を向けてみせた。その顔がロキを苛立たせることは承知の上だ。言葉や態度で人を傷つけるのは昔からロキの得意技だったが、ソーも周囲が思うほど観察眼がないわけではない。悪戯の神とともに育てば、嫌でもその技のひとつやふたつ、真似できるようになるというものだった。  
　ロキはソーを睨みつけ、深々とため息をついた。弟の不機嫌な顔ばかり見たくはなかったが、同時に励まされるような気分になった。そんな反応は予想通りだし、それはつまり、自分が彼をよく知っていることを意味するからだ。かつてソーが知り、愛した弟が、まだ手の届く場所にいるということだった。  
「ではその日が来たら連絡する」  
　ロキは頷いて、じっと見つめるソーと視線を合わせた。すでに読み取れない表情に戻っていたが、それでも構わなかった。ロキを理解するということは、難解な言語を学ぶようなものだ。文法が不規則に変わる、不可解な言語。そして気まぐれでつかみどころがなく、美しい言語。昔はロキの移ろいやすい気分をどうやって把握すればいいのかよく知っていたはずなのだが、この百年ほどのどこかの時点で、その方法をすっかり忘れてしまった。しかしソーの意志は固かった。難解な言語だが、時間がかかってもまた流暢に操れるようになるつもりだった。  
　ロキは目をそらし、軽く手をふってから、姿を消した。橋に残されたソーは夕闇の中で地平線に目をやった。  
── また来月。

 

第三章　３月

ニューヨーク州、ニューヨーク市

　召喚術の引力を感じたのは、木曜日の朝だった。ロキはニューヨークの高層マンションの最上階で、カウチに座って本を読んでいた。ここはロキが地球上に所有している四箇所の住居のひとつだ（その他にいくつかの小さな隠れ家や物の隠し場所もある）。ロキはため息をついてベッドルームに移動し、服を選び始めた。自分の名を冠した木曜日に呼び出すソーに、勝手にしろ、と叫びたい気分だった。  
　イタリアに所有するヴィラが一番のお気に入りだったが、このニューヨークのペントハウスも決して悪くなかった。この街はアベンジャーズのお膝元、彼らの鼻先に住んでいると思うと愉快な気分になる。隔離の魔術を厳重にかけてあるので、彼らがロキを見つけるのは不可能だった。  
　広々としたペントハウスの空間は、美しい家具で調えられていた。リビングルームの床はフローリングで、インテリアはシンプルでモダン、本のぎっしりつまった本棚や革の家具が並んでいる。大きな窓からはマンハッタンの街が見渡せた。ただし今日は暗い雲と雨に遮られ、いつもの景観が楽しめない。ここが我が家だという気分にはならなかったけれど、ロキは常々「我が家」という概念は過大評価されていると思っていた。床を横切って歩いていると、キサが足の間をすり抜け、軽く体を擦りつけて喉をゴロゴロと鳴らした。  
「おばかさん」ロキのつぶやく声に毒はない。悪の首謀者というイメージを維持したいロキとしては、ペットを飼うことにためらいもあったのだが、猫という選択肢はその中でも一番ましなものに思えた。自分が猫を飼うことになるとは思わなかったが、どうせロキの人生は予想外な展開の連続だ。  
　キサに出会ったのも、何年か前のこんな天気の日だった。その日、ロキは自分に変装の魔術をかけて、街を歩きまわっていた。散歩はロキの「自由時間」（ソーとその馬鹿な仲間たちを倒す計画を立てていない時間のことをロキはそう呼んでいた）に好んでしている習慣だった。その散歩中、裏道からミャオ、と鳴く声が聞こえて、小さな黒猫が出てきたのだった。猫の毛はぐっしょり濡れてからまっていた。ありふれた野良猫。薄汚れた哀れな、誰にも求められず、愛されない存在。  
　その黄緑色の目と出会った瞬間、ロキは彼女をそこに置いていけないことを悟った。  
── 感傷。  
　先月、ソーと会ったときのことを思い出す。二人の取り決めそのものと同様、興味深い一日だった。ロキを故郷に連れ戻そうとする、相変わらず勘違いだらけの試み（そこが最初からロキの故郷ではなかったことは都合よく忘れられている）。でも今のところはソーを喜ばせておくつもりだった。この取り決めからロキが得られるものは重要だ。  
　タオスで過ごした一日の経験から、ロキが得た知識は二つある。一つ目は、ソーは相変わらず馬鹿だということ。夕日とピクニックで二人の間の亀裂が修復できるとでも思っているなら、悲しいことに大間違いだ。あの後一人になってから、ソーの単純さに笑ってしまった。アスガルドから持ってきた食べ物で郷愁を誘おうとするとは、まったく馬鹿げているが、いかにもソーが考えつきそうなことだった。アスガルドに戻れば、そこに待っているのがワインとペイストリーだけではないことくらい、ロキにもよくわかっている。  
　二つ目は、もう少し警戒が必要だということだ。ソーは昔からまったく変わっていないところもあるが、以前には決してしなかった複雑な表情も見せるようになっていた。ロキの計画を邪魔するような想定外のこと、不確定要素はできるだけ排除しておきたかった。それに、ソーに苛立たせられるような会話の流れを許してしまった自分にも、腹が立った。どんなに遠く離れても、どんなに過去の自分を捨てようとしても、ロキにはどうしてもソーを完全に切り離せない部分がある。もしソーが完全に諦め、ロキを手放せば、そのときこそ自由になれるはずだった。ロキにとってこの取り決めは、長い寿命を手に入れる手段であるとともに、今度こそ永遠にソーとの絆を断ち切るチャンスでもあるのだった。  
　だいたい、ロキは基本的に無条件の愛などというものを信じていない。一度も信じたことがない。だからこそソーはやっかいなのだ。  
　ソーはいつでも自信に満ちていて頑固で、その愛は揺るぎなく、限界もないように見える。しかしそれが本物のはずがない。ソーの考える愛にはどこかに決定的な欠陥があるはずで、その弱点を突けば、すべてが破綻するに違いないのだ。今日もロキは、その土台にまたこっそりと揺さぶりをかけてやるつもりだった。  
　やっと出かけるための服を選び終えて、ロキはチャコール・グレーの完璧に仕立てられたスーツを身につけ、高価なイタリア製の革靴に足を滑り込ませた。魔術で着替えることは簡単にできたが、服を一枚ずつ身につけることにはどこか儀式的な楽しみがあった。  
── 文句もいろいろあるが、ミッドガルド人は確かに高品質な服の作り方を知っている。  
　ロキはそう思いながら全身が映る鏡で最後にもう一度自分の姿を確認し、それからソーのいる場所へと魔術で移動した。  
　服を選ぶのに時間がかかったのは、前回会ったときにロキをじっと見つめたソーの視線が忘れられなかったから・・・などということは、ソーには絶対知られてはならない。

＊＊＊

イリノイ州、シカゴ市

　待ち合わせ場所は、シカゴ郊外の小さな公園だった。魔術の導きを辿って到着してみると、ソーは公園のベンチに居心地悪そうに座っていて、その服装がひどかった。ミッドガルドのジーンズとTシャツは前回と似たようなものだが、その上に赤いパーカーを羽織っている。しかしひどいのはパーカーではない。帽子だ。  
　それは人間たちが「バケツ型」と呼ぶタイプの帽子で（確かにふさわしい呼び方だ、こんな帽子はゴミバケツにでも放り込んで、二度と見ないで済むようにしたい）、色は派手な赤と青。どうやらソーはニューヨーク・ヤンキースのファンらしい。  
── シカゴの人々は宿敵を歓迎しないぞ、とロキは内心考えた。  
　帽子は醜悪なだけではなく、サイズも合っていなかった。何から何まで変だ。そしてそれがソーなりに変装しようと努力した結果であることも、ロキにはわかっていた。  
　ロキを見ると、ソーはにっこりと笑って立ち上がり、快活な足取りで近づいてきた。近くで見ると、ひどさ加減が増した。けれど、その服装も、とんでもない帽子さえも、ソーの存在が放つ輝くような魅力を隠すことはできない。彼の輝きを遮ることができるものなど何もない、とロキは思う。ソーをどんなに憎んでも、こうして会うたびに思い知らされる、自分自身の愚かさ、ただ一途に求めてしまいそうになる気持ち。あんな儚いキスだけではなくて、その先まで求めるものを分け合っていたら、何が違っていただろうと考えずにはいられない。そうしていたら自分は満足だったのだろうか。ソーはロキに満足したのだろうか。  
　けれど今となってはすべて意味のない、考えても仕方のないことだった。こんな状態だからこそ、もっと慎重にならなければいけない。ソーを目の前にするとそれが難しくなる。冷静に距離を置いて、こんな考えは胸の奥にしまって、絶対に気取られないようにしなければ。ソーをいい気にさせる必要はない。それよりも、自尊心が傷つけられて苦しむ彼を見ている方がよっぽど楽しい。  
「なんてひどい格好をしてるんだ」  
「言われなくてもわかってる」ソーは顔をしかめ、無意味に帽子の位置を調整した。「だが今日はお前を街の中心部に連れて行きたいんだ。まわりに気づかれるわけにいかないだろう」  
「ああ、そうだな」ロキは皮肉たっぷりに言った。「あんたの大好きな人間どもに、ソーが地球の敵と仲良くしてる、なんて言われたくはないだろうな」  
「ロキ ── 」  
「おっと、失礼」  
　ソーは気分を害したように見えたが、それ以上は何も言わなかった。  
「ああ、あんたにも学習能力があるようだな」ロキの笑みが広がり、一方ソーの眉間のしわが深くなる。「他から見えても問題ないようにすることくらい、私には簡単にできるが、そのことは覚えてるか？」  
「ああ、だがそれにはお前が俺に魔術をかける必要がある。それを許して良いかどうか、俺にはわからない」  
「なるほど、私を信用していないんだな」  
　ソーはまっすぐロキの目を見た。  
「信用できたら、どんなにいいかと思っている」  
　ロキは目をぐるっと上に向けて呆れてみせた。こういうソーの馬鹿らしいほどの誠実さに対しては、それ以外の反応を思いつけない。  
「取り決めに違反して私が得することなど何もない。私の方が圧倒的に不利なのは、あんたも知っているとおりだ」  
　それも、私がもっと良い方法を思いつくまでのことだが、とロキは心の中で続けた。黄金の林檎については、当然、なんとか入手できないかと以前にも考えたことがあった。一年が過ぎるごとにその問題は深刻さを増していた。いかに身を隠すのが得意だとはいえ、アスガルドに忍び込んで林檎を盗むのは、今はまだ危険すぎる。それに林檎が盗まれていることが一度でも気づかれれば、果樹園の警戒も高まる一方だろう。今は魔術で寿命を維持しているものの、永遠に続くほどその効力は強くなかった。だからソーが愚かにもこの取引を持ちかけてきたときは、ちょうどいい機会だと思ったのだ。  
　この二ヶ月のあいだ、持ち帰った林檎の種で何度か実験をしていた。ニューヨークのペントハウスには場所がなかったが、トスカーナのヴィラには美しい庭があった。ロキはそこに種を植え、土壌に魔法をかけて、いずれは自分だけの黄金の林檎を育てようと企んでいた。上手くいけば二度とアスガルドに行かずに済むし、すべてから縁を切ることができる。今のところ実験は成功していなかったが、今月また試すつもりだった。あらゆる条件を調整しなければならないので、どちらにしてもそんなすぐに結果がでるとは期待していなかった。成長を早める魔術は功を奏し、すでに実は収穫できていた。しかし、どの林檎も美味しいものの、魔力は宿っていなかった。もう少し時間をかけて実験に成功さえすれば、この取り引きも解消して、ソーの馬鹿らしい「ロキの魂を救う計画」を諦めさせることができる。  
　ソーはまだ確信が持てなそうな表情をしていたが、続けて言った。  
「お前にはどんな案があるんだ？ 今回だけはお前を信用すると言ったら、何をする？」  
　ソーが思ったとおりの反応を示したので、もう少しで満面の笑みを浮かべてしまうところだった。慎重に行動しなければならないが、今のところロキの企みはうまくいっていた。ソーに好きなだけ努力させ、ロキの心を取り戻せるという誤った希望を持つように仕向ける。そしてロキが寿命を自力で維持できるようになった頃、ソーが油断しているときを狙って反撃するのだ。その幻想を打ち砕き、二人の関係の修復という夢を今度こそ永遠に諦めさせなければならない。  
「使えそうな魔術をひとつ知っている。完全に姿を消すというものじゃない。どちらかというと・・・忘れさせる魔法だ。私たちはお互いを普通に見ることができるが、人間には正体がばれないから、注目されることもない」  
「その効果はいつまで続く？」  
「12時間続くようにかけられる。それで十分だな？」  
「ああ」と言いながら、まだソーは不安げだった。  
　ロキは抗議するようにため息をついた。  
「あんたがあの尊いハンマーを振り回し始めないかぎり、誰も私たちに気づかない。あんたを騙したりしたら取り決めが無効になることくらい私もわかっている。そんなことは私だって避けたい。あんたにもそれはわかるだろう」  
　そこまで言われて、ソーも警戒を解いたようだった。  
── ああ、やっぱり馬鹿だ、とロキは思った。  
「わかった、そうしよう。俺を後悔させるようなことはするな」  
「そんなことは夢にも考えないよ」魔術師のロキにとって、夢など何の意味もない。少しの辛抱で実現することを、何故夢見る必要があるだろう？  
　ロキは目を閉じ、魔力を手元に呼び寄せた。呪文は単純で、過去に何千回と使ったことのあるものだった。最近はもっと洗練された変身術を使っているのだが、ソーに対してはこの単純な魔法の方がいい。今はとにかくソーを警戒させたくなかった。  
「よし、できた」魔術の効果が表れ、ロキは満足げに言った。「さあ、その最悪な帽子を脱げ」  
　ソーは帽子を取って両手で持つと、処置に困ったという顔で見下ろした。ロキはため息をついてそれをひったくった。ソーが抗議の声を発するより早く、帽子は炎に包まれ、灰になって風に散ってしまった。  
「その帽子、気に入ってたんだぞ！」  
「嘘つけ」  
「ありふれた帽子に見えたかもしれないが、思い出があったんだ」ふくれっ面の子供のような顔でソーは続けた。「アベンジャーズに参加したばかりのころ、スタークからもらったプレゼントだ」  
「ソー、そのプレゼントという言葉は間違いだ。スタークは『ジョーク』と言いたかったんだろう」  
　スタークならそれくらいのことをしかねない。その頃ミッドガルドの慣習やファッションに不慣れだったソーは格好の標的だったに違いなかった。スタークが憐れな人間などでなかったら、ロキもその悪ふざけを称賛したいところだったのだが。  
　帽子は消えても、ソーの髪は癖がついていて、束になってからまり、変な形に固まっていた。  
「まったく世話の焼ける・・・」ロキはつぶやき、自分でも何をしているのかわからないまま、両手を伸ばしてソーの乱れた髪をまっすぐに直してやっていた。  
　指に触れるソーの髪は細くて柔らかく、同時に強くて、フリッガが布に織り込む糸を思い出させた。最後にソーに触れたのはいつだっただろう。殴ったことなら思い出せる。でもこれは違う。二人の間では暴力でさえどこか親密だったけれど、そこにはこうして指先だけで触れるときの繊細な感覚はない。この感覚は・・・心を乱す。  
「ありがとう、ロキ」嬉しそうに笑うソーに、ロキはただ皮肉な微笑みを返した。  
「やっと直視に耐えられる顔になったから聞くが、今日はどこに行くんだ？」  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　二人はミッドガルドのありふれた観光客のように、街を歩きまわった。ロキが目的地に二人を空間移動させた。ソーが魔法の使用を許すのは、まずは信用させて油断させるという計画が成功しつつあるもうひとつの証拠だった。  
　ロキはもうミッドガルドに十年近く住んでいる。それでも、まだ行ったことのない場所がたくさん残っていた。この街もそのうちの一つだ。  
「何故シカゴなんだ？」  
　ナッツ・オン・クラークのキャラメルチーズ味ポップコーンを食べながら、ロキは尋ねた。こんな味が美味しいわけがないと思っていたのに、甘いものに目がないロキは、いつのまにかソーよりもたくさん食べていた。  
「何年か前にキャプテン・ロジャースと他のアベンジャーズ のメンバーと一緒に来て、すっかり気に入ったんだ」  
　違う時代からやってきた男、ロジャースは、氷に閉じ込められたあとに世界がどれほど変わったか、好奇心いっぱいで観察していた。ソーもまた現代の地球については知らないことが多かったので、自然にスティーブと一緒にこの新しい世界を探検するようになったのだ。  
「当店が一番美味しい」と看板にうたうピザの店が三軒あったので、二人はその全部からディープディッシュ・ピザをテイクアウトした。ジョルダーノズの待ち時間が長すぎたので、ロキはちょっとした魔法をかけ、二人のオーダーが一番先に届くようにした。ソーはいい顔はしなかったが、ピザは喜んで受け取っていた。  
　ブルックフィールド動物園にも行った。ソーは子供のように動物を指差しては笑い、ロキは呆れて黙り込んだ。ミッドガルドの生き物には知らないものも多かったので、なかなか興味深くはあった。変身術をたしなむ者として、ロキは動物にちょっとした親近感を抱いていた。キサを迎えいれずにいられなかったのもそのせいかもしれなかった。ここにいる動物たちを一斉に檻から自由にさせたらどうなるだろうか ──  
「お前が何を考えているかわかるぞ、ロキ」  
　ソーに言われて、ロキはにやりと笑った。ではまた次の機会に試すとしよう。ロキは思ったよりも自分が楽しんでいることに気づいた。ソーに考え事を邪魔されるのは昔から変わらないことだったが。  
　ソーにいきなり肩を力強く抱かれた。ロキはこうされるのが大嫌いだった（その理由は、以前は大好きだったからだ）。  
「お前は何故いつもそう難しい顔をしてるんだ。昔はそうじゃなかったのに」  
　またいつもの感傷だ。彼の言う通りではあったが。  
　街を歩いていると、食べ物の屋台や行き交う人々の様子が、アスガルドの祝祭を思い出させた。小さな子供だった頃 ── なにもかもが変わってしまう前 ── 祝祭はロキにとって何よりもの楽しみだった。けれど二人の王子が成長するにつれ、ロキの楽しい気持ちは少しずつ薄れていった。どんな祝祭も結局はソーを称賛するためのもので、ロキは常に脇に押しやられていた。やがて、ロキは自分が持つものだけで満足し、影で生きる術を身につけた。悪戯をすることはあっても、純粋な喜びの源は失ってしまった。  
　一日の終わりに、二人はミレニアム・パークのベンチに座り、巨大なオブジェ「ザ・ビーン」の鏡面に映り込む夕日が少しずつ暗くなっていく様子を眺めていた。  
「夕日に何かこだわりでもあるのか？」  
「ただ眺めるのが好きなんだ」  
「まあ、そうだろうな」  
　ソーの世界は何もかもが単純なのだ。彼は昔から変わらない。それは、ロキには決して味わえない贅沢だった。  
「どうだ、今日は楽しかったか？ 弟よ」  
「まあ、なんとか耐えられる程度には」一瞬の沈黙のあと、ロキは答えた。  
　ソーは満足げに笑い、ロキはその笑顔に心が和んでしまった自分に、少し腹を立てた。  
 

第四章　４月  
   
ベトナム、ハノイ市

　ソーはハノイのオールド・クオーターにあるバイクのレンタルショップに足を踏み入れた。クリントとナターシャに連れられてここに来たのはもう何年も前のことで、まだ店があるか心配だったが、どうやら今もかなり繁盛しているようだった。バイクの修理に来ている地元の人々や、休暇中のレンタルバイクを申し込んでいる観光客で、周囲はごった返していた。  
　店内を見渡し、街中の運転に向いている小型バイクの横を通り過ぎ、大型のホンダ製バイクに向かう。何台か観察し、表面に指を滑らせて慎重に検討した。もうすぐロキが到着するのであまり時間がない。この店に来る前、近くの路地裏で急いで召喚術を行ったのだ。結局、赤と緑のバイクを一台ずつ選んだ。ロキはこの選択を面白がるだろうか、それともまた愚かな感傷だと言うだろうか（おそらくその両方に違いない）。  
　ソーは店を経営する痩せた初老の男に声をかけ、一日分のレンタルを予約した。こういった日常的な雑務を自分でするのは今でも不思議な感じがしたが、それもだいぶ慣れてきた。この数年で自分はかなり変わったと思う。それでもまだどこかに傲慢な王子の部分が残っていたし、それはおそらくいつまでも変わらないだろう。ありふれた観光客という変装があまり成功しているとは思えなかったが、店の主人は何も言わず、ソーにはそれで十分だった。ソーは店員たちと一緒にバイク二台を外に運び出し、ロキを待った。  
　ハノイは美しい都市だった。豊かな緑と高層ビル、それに鮮やかな色の古い建築物が共存している。春先の空には雲が浮かび、空気は暖かく湿っていて、ソーの服は肌に張り付いていた。そのうち雨が降れば少し涼しくなるだろうか、とソーは考えた。そうしようと思えば雨を降らせることはできる。しかし突然の嵐は人々の疑問を呼ぶだろうし、弁解するはめになるのは避けたかった。  
　街には活気があふれていた。バイクが人々のすぐ脇を高速で走り抜け、屋台の売り子が声を張り上げる。人々は立ち並ぶレストランや売店をあちこち覗きながら歩いていく。しかし喧騒の真っ只中で、ソーは考えに沈んでいた。  
　３月にロキと過ごした一日は、意外なほど楽しかった。ロキはほとんどの時間不機嫌な顔をしていたけれど ── つい思い出し笑いをしてしまう ── 隠そうとしても本当は楽しんでいたことくらい、ソーにはわかっていた。そして本当の気持ちを見抜かれるのをロキが嫌がることも、よく知っている。しかしロキには我慢してもらうしかない。弟に対して自信過剰になるのは良くないとわかってはいたが、珍しく上手に出ることができて、嬉しく思わずにはいられなかった。３月は総合的に成功だったとソーは考えていた（ただし、ブルックフィールド動物園で動物たちを檻から逃がそうとしていたのは心配だ。これについては今後も注意しなくては）。  
　今日も楽しんでくれるといいのだが。二人の間にはすっかり重苦しい空気が出来上がってしまった。かつて二人がした冒険、二人で過ごすことの楽しさを、ロキに思い出して欲しい。そしてソー自身も、ロキに思い出させて欲しいと思っていた。  
── 私たちは昔からいつも戦っていたじゃないか、とロキは言うかもしれない。けれどそれは、ロキのいつもの嘘だ。  
　二人はいつもこうではなかった。以前は違った。ソーが己の傲慢さに、ロキが怒りに、それぞれ飲み込まれてしまう前は。  
　ロキは、ソーとアベンジャーズにとってもっとも手強い敵の一人ではあったが、この数ヶ月は奇妙なほど大人しく、一度も彼らを攻撃していなかった。これを良い兆候と思って安心するほどソーは単純ではなかった。ロキは反論するかもしれないが、ソーは本物の馬鹿ではない。ロキが何かを企んでいることは察していた。けれど同時に、今の時点でそれに対してできることは何もないのもわかっていた。ソーにできるのは、こうしてロキに会うことで、少しでも何かが変わるのを願うことだけだ。いずれロキは企みを行動に移すだろうし、そのときは二人ともその事態に正面から取り組むしかない。アベンジャーズには済まないが、ロキの心を取り戻すには、こうするしかないのだった。  
── 失敗した場合の犠牲が少なく済むことを祈るしかない。  
　ロキの姿が見えて、ソーは現実に引き戻された。ロキは道の向かい側に立っていた。髪はいつものように几帳面に整えられていたが、今日はスーツ姿ではなかった。細身のブラックジーンズに黒いシャツ、濃いチャコールグレーのジャケット、足元は黒い革のハーフブーツ。魅力的すぎて、危険な香りを放っていた。  
　視線が合うと、ロキはこちらに向かって一歩踏み出した。道路はひどい渋滞で混乱を極めているというのに、ロキは車など一台も存在しないかのように平然とそこを渡ってきた。すっと伸ばした背筋を崩さず、ただの一度も足を止めずに歩く。初めての異国でも物怖じせず、優雅そのものの物腰で、混沌の真っ只中をまっすぐ横切ってくる。ロキを見た瞬間にソーは胸を鷲掴みにされ、優位な立場にいると思った自分の愚かさを思い知らされた。ソーを動揺させるロキの力はさりげなく、昔から変わらないので、ついその存在を忘れてしまう。  
　真実は単純だ ── ロキのことを考えずに済む日など、一日もなかった。ロキは、これから続く永遠に近い生涯をともに過ごしたいとソーが思っている、唯一の相手だ。いつかは結婚して世継ぎを作ることを周囲からは期待されていたが、ずっと隣で支えてほしい存在を考えるとき、ソーが思い浮かべるのはいつでもロキだけだった。ソーを導き、不安を取り除いて、愛してくれる存在 ── かつて常にそうしてくれたように。そしてソーもロキにとって同じ存在となり、永遠に愛したかった。  
　二人の間にある絆は世界で唯一のもの、他の何とも比べることはできない。人々が勝手に名前をつけたり定義するものの、どれにも当てはまらない。言葉を操る才能に恵まれたロキでさえ、二人のお互いに対する存在の意味を、たった一言で表現することはできないだろう。  
　もしかしたら、ソーがロキを頑なに「弟」と呼び続けるのは、そのせいかもしれない。すべてを言い表すにはとても足りなかったけれど、弟と呼びかけるたびに、その言葉の単純な意味を超えた何かを伝えることができるような気がした。それは今では、愛しいものを呼ぶ慣れ親しんだ言葉、どう表していいかわからない自分の気持ちをすべて含んだ暗号のようなものになっていた。  
　ロキが目の前まで来て立ち止まると、ソーはやはり「弟よ」と呼びかけた。ロキは顔をしかめるだけで何も言わない。その呼び方を訂正して（いつものように）、私たちは兄弟ではない、などと言うこともなかった。顔にはっきり書かれているようなものなので、もう口にする必要がないのかもしれない。  
　ソーに軽く頷いてみせてから、ロキは片手をさっと動かした。前回と同様に、周囲に気づかれにくくするための魔術をかけたようだ。人間たちに素性を知られずに済むとわかると、ソーはたちまち安堵した。秘密や嘘は性に合わず、こういう状況はソーを疲れさせたが、今は必要なときだと考えるしかなかった。ロキが闇に続く道を選んでしまったときもこんな気持ちだったのだろうか、とふと思う。ロキの心を探るうちに、ひきずりこまれて自分を見失うことがないよう気をつけなければならない。  
　予想していたとおり、林檎の効果で、ロキは前月よりも元気そうに見えた。もっと体に気をつけるようにとソーからも言い聞かせたせいもあるかもしれない。生まれつき細かった体が、離れていたこの数年でさらにほっそりしたように見える。それでも今日は、痩けていた頰が少しふっくらとして、白い肌も健康的な色になっていた。  
　そこまで考えて、ソーは反射的に肩からかけた鞄の表面を軽くたたき、林檎とその他の大事な贈り物が中に入っていることを確認した。ごく普通に見えるその鞄には、実は魔法がかかっていた。大きさに関係なく何でも中に入れることができ、重くなることもない。もう何年も前のソーの聖名祭日に、ロキが贈ってくれたものだった。その頃はまだ見習いの魔術師だったロキが、この贈り物をどんなに誇りに思っていたか、ソーはよく覚えている。それ以来この鞄はソーの宝物で、数えきれないほどの冒険に持っていったものだった。と言っても、最後に使ったのはもう何年も前のことだ。永遠に使えるほど頑丈に作られたその鞄は、失われたかつての二人を思い出させる、残酷な存在でもあった。  
　鞄を除けば、ソーの今日の服装はごく普通だった。ロキの隙のない装いと比較すると、その凡庸さが強調された。ソーは変装が苦手だった ── 唯一の例外はロキに花嫁衣装を着せられたときのことだが、なるべく思い出さないようにしている ── それでも、今回の努力は前回よりもずっと効果的なはずだ。ソーはミッドガルドの観光客らしく装っていた。カーキ色のショートパンツ、スニーカー、赤いTシャツ、そしてストラップつきのカーキ色の帽子。  
　しかしロキはまったくお気に召さないようだった。ソーを上から下まで眺め、怒りのこもったため息をつく。  
「またそんな最悪な帽子をかぶって・・・あの馬鹿みたいな翼つき兜が恋しくなってきた」  
　ソーは笑いだした。「俺の兜の悪口を言うな。人のことを言えないだろ。お前の兜は牛のくせに」  
「あんたは私の兜の方がずっと見栄えがいいからと嫉妬しているだけだ。あんたなんかにファッションの奥深さが理解できるわけない。その帽子をよこせ」  
「嫌だ」ソーは、ロキの怒りから守るかのように、帽子をぎゅっと押さえた。  
「嫌だと？」ロキは馬鹿にした口調で言う。「あんたのためを思って言ってるんだぞ。それに、あんたの物を燃やすのは楽しいからな」  
「ああ、それはよく知っている。だがこの帽子は渡さない」  
　そう言いながらソーが鞄を開けて帽子を押し込むと、ロキははっとしてそれを見つめた。  
「それ、まだ捨てていなかったのか？」  
「当たり前だろう」ソーは信じられない思いで答えた。ロキにそんなに無神経だと思われていたとは、少し傷つかずにいられなかった。「こんな素晴らしい贈り物を手放すわけがない」  
　ロキは何も言わなかった。  
   
＊＊＊

　二人は屋台に立ち寄って、バーベキュー・ポークをはさんだバインミー・サンドイッチを食べ、それからバイクで出発した。広々として美しいハイウェイ・ワンの、次々と変わっていく景色の中を走り抜ける。片側は海、もう片側は山肌。道路ぎわの水田では稲穂が風に揺れ、灰色の空に鮮やかな緑がくっきりと映えている。ソーはバイクのスピードを上げ、心地良いエンジンの唸りを楽しんだ。ムジョルニアで飛翔するときほどではないが、その疾走感はよく似ていた。  
　数年前の、クリントとナターシャと一緒に過ごしたときの気分が蘇ってくる。彼らは以前、ここで何らかの任務を終えた後、すっかりこの地が気に入ってしまったらしかった。彼らの話しぶりから推測するに、それはよく耳にする「ブタペスト」でのことほど強烈ではなかったようだが、それにしてもかなり難航した仕事だったようだ。  
　ハイウェイを走る二人の髪が風になびき、バイクは緑豊かな田園地帯を抜けていく。何度か他のバイカーたちを猛スピードで追い抜き、排気ガスを浴びせてしまった（何人かは無謀な運転をする二人に怒って睨みつけてきた）。二人はそれぞれのエンジンを最大限まで酷使し、お互いを追い抜こうとした。その競争は、アスガルドの森を馬で駆け抜けた、若くて楽しかった日々を思い出させた。しかし癪に障ることに、ロキはソーよりも先を行っていて、着実に距離をあけ始めていた。  
「遅いぞ！」エンジンの轟音越しに、ロキが怒鳴ってくる。そしてにやっと笑うと、わざとハンドルを傾け、水たまりを走り抜けた。泥水をまともに顔に受け、ソーは口に入った泥をぺっと吐き出して素早く顔を拭った。  
「やったな、トリックスター！ すぐ追いつくぞ！」  
　ロキは肩越しに笑いながら、たちまち遠ざかっていく。ソーはエンジンを全開にして追いつき、わずかに追い越しかけたが、結局最後には負けるとわかっていた。ソーより少し小柄なロキは、馬での競争でも常に有利だったが、どうやらバイクにも同じ法則が当てはまるようだった。  
　あまり知られていないことだが、ロキは人間たちの言うところの「スピード狂」なのだ。アスガルド時代、ロキは一度、厩舎からスレイプニルをこっそり連れ出し、ソーと二人でその荒馬を乗りまわして楽しんだことがあった。二人で馬の背にまたがり、ソーは弟の腰にしがみついて、叫んだり笑ったり、大騒ぎしたことを思い出す。  
　その後二人の悪事は ── もちろん ── 親の知るところとなった。さすがのロキでも、そこまで大騒ぎしておいて誰にも気づかれないというわけにいかなかった。少なくともその当時は。二人の若い王子は両親にこってりと絞られ、丸二ヶ月間、毎日厩舎から馬糞を運び出す労役という罰を受けた。全部ロキの考えだったのに、なぜ自分まで罰を受けなければならないのか、と父親に抗議したのだが、オーディンはまったく動じなかった。それでも、あの罰を受けるだけの価値があったと今でも思うほど、ソーにとっては大切な思い出だった。ただしロキにとっては不運なことに、そんな出来事のおかげで、あの馬をロキが出産したという人間たちの作った神話について、余計にからかわれることになってしまったのだが。  
　ムジョルニアを使ってソーがロキを抱えて飛ぶことを、ロキはほんの数回しか了承したことがなかった。何度か冒険の旅の最中に、ロキが歩けないほどの怪我をしたときだけだ。ロキは決して口にしないだろうが、あのスピードや髪をくぐる風の感覚を、彼が気に入ったことがソーにはわかった。その当時は、ロキがムジョルニアのことで嫉妬していると言ってからかってしまったが、それがどれほどロキを傷つけ、二人の間の溝を深めてしまったか、ずっと後になるまでわからなかった。  
　バイク同士の距離が開き、ロキの黒髪が風に踊っている。ソーはグリップを握り、ふたたびバイクの速度を上げて、ロキに追いつこうとした。もう長いことこうやって、ロキを追い続けているような気がしてくる。いつか本当に捕まえることができるのだろうか、とソーは考えた。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　帰り道で雨が降り、二人は道端のスタンドで雨宿りしながら新鮮なココナッツ・ウォーターを飲んだ。ソーは森に入って自分でココナッツを収穫したいと言い張り、ロキに野蛮人扱いされた。そんなにいつも「脳筋」ぶりを強調しなくてもいい、とロキが言い、そのいかにもミッドガルド風の言い回しにソーは大笑いした。  
　雨が止み、ハノイまで戻って、バイクをレンタルの店に返却した。そこから歩いてホアン・キエム湖に向かった。沈み始めた夕日が水面に揺れている。ソーは空いている石のベンチまでロキを連れて行き、そこに二人で並んで座った。湖の中心に立つ仏塔は夕焼けを背に浴びて美しく、木々の隙間から覗く黄金の光の筋が、その上にいくつも差しかかっていた。湖はキラキラと輝き、今にも巨大な亀がその水際から姿を現しそうに思えた。たくさんの人々が行き交っていた。観光客、地元の家族、笑い声をあげる子供たち、手をつないだ恋人たち。  
「さて、今日の感想は？」ソーはからかうような口調で聞いた。「シカゴと同じように、まあ耐えられる一日だったか？」  
「まあまあかな」どうでも良さそうにロキは答えた。顔に退屈した表情を浮かべて、爪を見つめている。  
　ソーは笑った。「そう照れるな、弟よ。何かひとつくらい楽しかったことがあるだろう」  
　ロキは顎に手を当てて考える仕草をした。「そうだな」表情が悪戯っぽい微笑みに変わる。「バイクの競争に勝ったことかな。それと跳ね飛ばした水が、あんたの顔にかかったことだな」  
「よく考えると、あの水しぶきの角度は不自然だったな。ロキ、お前、魔術を使ったんじゃないか」  
　ロキはにやっと笑うだけで否定も肯定もしない。「よく考えると？ あまり頭を使いすぎて無理するなよ。もともと弱い脳が使い物にならなくなって、私たちのデートでどこに行くかも考えられなくなるぞ」  
　ロキの口調には皮肉と軽蔑がたっぷりと込められていたのだが、その最後の一言を聞き流すわけにいかなかった。  
「俺たちの、デート？」ソーはゆっくりと繰り返した。「その言葉を人間たちがどんなときに使うかと言うと ── 」  
「ソー、やめろ」  
「ロキ、俺が言おうとしたのは ── 」  
「ソー！ これはデートじゃない」ロキはソーを憤然と睨みつけ、それが呪いの言葉であるかのように叫んだ。「私を、あんたに口説かれる乙女か何かのように扱うな！」  
「誰もお前が乙女だなんて言ってない」ソーは少しむきになって言った。  
「月に一度会うと決めたからと言って、変な勘違いをするなよ、ソー。あんたにとっては難しいことかもしれないが」わざとらしく同情を装った口調で続ける。「もう少しその馬鹿さ加減を慎むことくらいできるはずだ」  
「先にデートと言ったのはお前だぞ」  
「言い間違えたんだ」ロキは素早く言い返した。  
「銀の舌のロキが言い間違えた？ とても信じられないな」  
　ロキが本気で怒った顔になり、ソーは言いすぎたかもしれないと心配になった。  
「私をからかうな、ソー。そんな馬鹿なことしか言わないなら、もうさっさと林檎を渡せ。今すぐ！」  
「ああ、わかった」ソーはため息をついて鞄から林檎を取り出した。半分に切りながら弟を盗み見て、機嫌を推しはかる。ロキは腕を組んでソーの視線を避けていた。  
── あまり良い兆候とは言えないな、とソーは思った。  
　フリッガから渡すように頼まれたものを持ってきていたのだが、どう切り出していいのかわからなくなってしまった。こんな険悪な雰囲気の中でロキに手渡したら、どんな反応をするだろうか。林檎の半分を手渡すと、ソーが何も言えずにいるうちに、ロキは立ち上がって歩き出した。何か言わなければ、何でもいいから、立ち止まらせる言葉を。必ず手渡すとフリッガに約束したし、何よりロキとの一日をこんなふうに終わらせたくなかった。  
「また来月会えるな？」とっさに聞いた。  
　ロキは振り返った。「ああ。まだ取り決めは有効だ」  
「よかった」安心して緊張がほどける。「では、また召喚術で呼ぶ」  
　ロキは頷いて背を向けた。待て、と言いかけたが、その必要はなかった。  
「そういえば、聞きたかったんだが」ロキは半分振り返りながら言った。「召喚術なんてどうやって学んだんだ？」  
「母上だ。この計画について最初に母上に相談したら、喜んで助けてくれた。母上もお前に会いたがっているぞ、ロキ」  
「ああ・・・でも」  
「母上と言えば」切り出すチャンスと見て、ソーは先に言った。「預かってきたものがある」  
　魔法の鞄から美しいキルトを慎重に取り出す。深い緑に柔らかな金糸が織り込まれた布地。フリッガが自らの手で縫い合わせた、アスガルド最高級のキルトだった。フリッガは二人の息子それぞれにキルトの毛布を作った。丁寧に作り込まれたそのキルトは、完成するまでに何年もかかった。ソーも自分のキルトを大切にしていた。母親とは意見が合わないことも多かったが（とくにまだソーが反抗的で傲慢だった頃）、深く愛されていることを疑ったことは一度もなかった。キルトは母の愛そのものに思えた。彼女の抱擁のように暖かく、安心させてくれる。  
　ソーはキルトをロキに差し出した。  
「母上がこれをお前に渡して欲しいと言っていた。お前が残してきた多くの物のひとつだ」  
　ロキの顔に様々な感情が表れては消える。そして最後に怒りが残った。  
「置いてきた方がいいものだってある。そんなもの要らな ── 」  
「いいから、受け取れ、ロキ。受け取ってくれ」  
　ロキは黙ってじっと足元を見つめた。まるで地面に二人を丸ごと飲み込ませようと念じているかのように。やがてついに心を決めたように、さっと手を伸ばすとキルトを素早く受け取った。ほんの一瞬、ロキの表情が優しくなるのを、ソーは見逃さなかった。柔らかい布地の表面にロキの指が触れる。その感触にロキが安らぎや懐かしさを見出してくれることをソーは願った（ロキの場合、表情からは何もわからなかったが）。ロキはキルトを折りたたんで腕に抱え、ソーを見上げた。  
「母上に伝えてくれ・・・」そう言いかけて、続ける言葉を失ったようだった。それでもソーには弟の言いたいことが十分理解できた。言葉にならない気持ちを読み取る能力は、ロキだけのものではない。  
「ああ、伝えておく」  
 

第五章　５月  
   
イタリア、トスカーナ州

　ロキはトスカーナのヴィラの階段を降りていた。足元で古い木の板が軽くきしんで音を立てる。この日は二階の書斎で呪文の研究、それから庭に出て林檎の木でいつくかの実験をした。この家は古く、暖かな色あいの木材とレンガで建てられていた。ロキはここを気に入っていた。五エーカーもの土地を独り占めして、誰にも邪魔されずに暮らすのは快適だった。周囲に住宅はない。敷地の外側には、規則的な列を描く葡萄園が見渡すかぎり続いていた。  
　一階のリビングルームに降り、ドーム型の高い天井の下を歩いて庭に出る。後ろ手でガラス戸を閉めようとすると、黒いインクが流れだすように、キサが素早く隙間から滑り出てきた。くるぶしをキサの柔らかい毛がくすぐる。庭に飛び出していくキサの動きが可愛らしく、ロキは思わず声をたてて笑った。素足で庭を歩き、柔らかい草の感触を楽しむ。夕暮れが近づいて少し気温が下がり、わずかに風が出てきていた。夕日を見るとソーを思い出した。そして、今日一日、向き合うまいとしていた気持ちのことも。  
　今日は５月31日で、今月はソーに会えなかったという事実を、そろそろ受け入れなければならなかった。もしソーが二人の約束を取り消すと決めたならば、こういう形ではしないはずだ。ただ急に来なくなるのではなく、ロキに直接（きっとうるさい程の大声で）告げるはずだった。つまり、何か普通ではないことが起きたのだろうと推測できた。アベンジャーズ関連で大きなニュースは報道されていない。独自のルートで彼らの状況を探ることはできたが、そんなことをしたら自分がソーを心配していることの証拠になってしまい、ロキはどうしてもそれを認めたくなかった。けれど、そんなロキの意志を裏切る、もう一人の自分がいる。ソーの身の安全を心配してばかりいた、何百年もの習慣から逃れられない自分。その声がロキに向かって何度も叫ぶ。ソーは重症を負ったに違いない、あるいはもう ──  
　いや、ソーが死んでいるはずはない。二人の間に深い溝ができた今でさえ、もしソーが本当に死ぬことがあれば、ロキはそれを何らかの形で感じると確信していた。理屈で説明できることではない。ただ心の深いところで、それが真実だと感じるのだ。もしソーが死んだら ── もし誰かが、あの馬鹿みたいな頭の髪一本でも傷つけることがあれば ── ロキはその相手を八つ裂きにして、心臓をつかみ出して燃やしてやるだろう。何度もソーを傷つけ殺そうとした張本人として、そんな言い草がどれほど皮肉に聞こえるかはよくわかっている。けれどソーは、ロキ以外の誰のものでもない。ソーの死は、ロキの、ロキだけの手によるものでなければならない。ロキ以外に、その特権に値する者は存在しない。  
　庭をゆっくりと歩きまわる。瑞々しい緑、薔薇の茂み、オリーブの木、そして空気に混ざる林檎の甘い匂い。林檎の木は七本まで増えていたが、どれも魔法の実を結ぶことはなかった。一番新しい木に歩み寄り、様子を観察する。今月はこの木にかなりの時間を割いて育てていた。成功に近づいているという実感があったのだが、まだ何かが足りないようだ。熟した実をひとつ食べてみれば、まるで濃いコーヒーを飲んだときのように体が活気づくのを感じる。けれどそれだけでは永遠に近い寿命を手に入れることはできない。また一からやり直しだった。  
　実をひとつもぎ、じっと見つめてため息をつく。この実験は思ったよりも時間がかかっていたし、失敗続きが身にこたえていた。毎月失敗するたびに、またソーに会わなければいけないと思い、そのことにうんざりしてしまう。ソーの近くにいるときの自分は信用できない。とくにこんな会い方を続けるのは危ない。ソーと戦うのは別の話だった。戦いはソー自身と同様、単純で簡単だ。しかし林檎とひきかえにソーに束縛され、仲良くすることを強制されるのは・・・。それは危険な領域であり、そんな時間は最小限にとどめておきたかった。この取り決めは、二人の両方にとってリスクがある。それが具体的に何なのか、おそらくどちらもはっきりとはわかっていない。ロキは今の状況そのものに足枷をはめられているような気分になった。ソーその約束に自由を奪われているうちに、自分の気持ちが企みの邪魔になりそうで不安だった。これはよくない兆候。  
　問題は、４月にもまた、思いがけず楽しんでしまったことだ。ベトナムに行ったのも、バイクに乗ったのも初めてだった。バイクなど退屈で品がないと思っていたのに、実際にはその疾走感や体に伝わるパワーに惚れこまずにいられなかった。ソーとのバイクレースは、遠い昔を思い出させた。彼との争いが深刻なものになってしまう前、ただ競争することを純粋に楽しんだ日々のことを。  
── それに、とロキは口元に笑みを浮かべながら思い出した。競争に勝ったときの痛快な気分。  
　昔から、スピードに関することなら何でも、ロキの方が得意だった。他にもソーより優っていることはたくさんあったのだ。ただ、アスガルドで重要とされている分野では、どうしても勝てなかった。ソーがいとも容易く具現する、アスガルド人の理想像。そのイメージを自分も得ようとして何年も努力したけれど、無駄だった。そして、自分の力を証明しようとして、教えられたことをその極限の形で達成しようとしたとき、ロキは反逆者とみなされ、怪物と呼ばれた。だからその後、ロキは違う手法を取ることにしたのだ。ロキがその気になればどれほど危険な存在になれるか、スピードや狡猾さ、魔術には、腕力とはまた違う種類の力があり、軽く扱うべきではないことを、人々に示そうとした。馬鹿にする者には恐怖を与えて教える、それで十分なはずだった。  
　そうすることで、ついにソーと対等とみなされ、彼の影から抜け出すことができる。自分が傷ついたのと同じくらいソーを傷つけて、復讐の喜びを味わうことができる。今や二人の立場は逆転し、手に入らないものを求めて苦しむのはソーの方だ。ソーは何度否定されようと諦めず、ロキを「救おう」とするが、そんなことはさせない。ソーに失敗の痛みを経験させ、求めるものを得られない辛さを知ってもらわなければならない。だいたい、こんなことはロキに何の関係もないのだ。すべて、ソーが自分のエゴを満足させるための手段にすぎない。マイティ・ソー・オディンソンの新たな征服の対象であって、 ロキが従えばそれきり関心もなくなる。  
　ロキは庭を横切り、家の中に戻る途中で林檎をパティオのテーブルに置いた。キサがかかとにつきまとって、キッチンまでついてくる。カップボードからグラスを取り出し、ワインを注いだ。近くの葡萄園から取り寄せた、ヴィンテージのキャンティ。口に含みながら、またソーと前回会ったときのことを考えた。バイクレースは面白かったが、４月の一日はただ楽しいだけでは終わらなかった。二人の間に微妙な緊張感があるのは否定できない。気づかないわけにはいかなかった ── ソーの視線には欲望が混じっている。これだけの年数を経ているというのに、昔とまったく変わらない。ロキ自身の欲望も、取り繕った表情のすぐ下を常にさまよっていて、ソーに会うたびに無視するのが難しくなっていた。それにあの、ロキがうっかり口にした言葉を素早くとらえて、堂々と突きつけてきた態度。今までのソーとは違った。こんな状況は気に入らない、などと言うだけではとても足りない。会うたびに必ずそういうことがおきる。つまり、ソーがやること、言うことに、ロキはいちいち激しく動揺してしまう。だからこそ早く魔法の林檎の木を育てて、この取り決めをさっさと終わらせなければならないのだ。  
「私たちのデート」、小さく口に出してみてから、ロキは乾いた笑い声をあげた。二人の間に起こったこと ── 正確には、起こらなかったこと ── は、もうとっくに過去の話だ。ロキが逃げられない状況でそんな方向に会話を持っていくというソーの図々しさに、ロキは歯ぎしりしたいほど腹が立った。ソーの立場にいれば、ロキも同じことをしたかもしれない。有利な立場を利用して相手を傷つけることができるならそうするだろう、しかしそれはソーらしくないやり方だ。ソーは馬鹿だが、意図的に酷なことはしない。ソーがいったい何をしようとしているのか、どういうゲームにロキを引き込もうとしているのかはわからない。ロキは二人の会話を頭の中で何度も繰り返し再現して、ソーの意図を推測しようとしたが、答えは何も浮かんでこなかった。 ── とっくの昔に見捨てたくせに、なぜ今さら口説き落とそうとしてくるのか。  
　かつて、ソーのためなら何でもできると思っていたことがあった。ソーはいつもロキを冒険に連れて行きたがり、ロキは嫌々ながらも結局は従った。ソーに求められたからだ。冒険に参加しても良い、とソーから許可を与えられるようなものだったから。アスガルドの他の誰も仲間に入れようとしないロキに、ソーが与える貴重な機会。そしてロキはその機会にしがみついた。気持ちをうまく表現できないこともあったけれど、ソーの隣にいられるのなら、世界の果てまで着いていきたいと思っていた。  
　お互いに対する気持ちがただの兄弟愛を超えたものだと気がついたのは、まだ二人が若く、少年から大人になりかけた頃のことだった。一線を超えて愛し合えれば、それまで二人が体験したどんな冒険よりも素晴らしい経験ができるとロキは信じていた。そして、死の危険をともなう冒険になら何度も引きずり込んだくせに、ソーはその一線だけは、ロキと一緒に越えることはなかった。ソーは ── 意志が強くて、大胆で、いつでも自分の心に従い、感情的に行動する兄は ── ロキを求めなかった。ロキでは足りなかった。ロキには、リスクを冒すだけの価値がなかったのだ。  
　何年も前、エージェント・コールソンは、ロキには強い信念がないと言った。彼は正しかったかもしれないが、その点についてはソーだって大して変わらない。少なくとも、ぜひとも必要だったときに、信念を持ってくれなかった。結局はそれで良かったのかもしれない。もし二人が関係を持ち、それが周囲に知られるところになれば、責められて犠牲になるのはロキだったに違いないのだから。その後、ロキは現実を受け入れることを学んだ。とにかく前に進み、幼くて弱かった、今では憐れみしか感じないあの頃の自分に、別れを告げたのだ。それなのに、ソーはロキの人生にまた関わってきて、とっくの昔に胸の奥深くに埋めたものをすべて、無理やりこじあけて晒けだそうとしている。  
　ロキは苛々して思わず叫び声をあげ、向かい側の壁めがけてワイングラスを投げつけた。赤いワインとガラスの破片が部屋中に飛び散る。驚いたキサが飛びあがって走り去り、リビングルームのカウチの下に身を潜めた。ため息をつき、悲惨な状態の壁と床を見下ろす。何故、一緒にいないときでさえ、ここまでソーに気持ちをかき乱されなければならないのか。ロキは魔術ですべてを一気に片付け、ガラスの破片を呼び戻して、傷一つないワイングラスを再生させた。ワインを注ぎなおして手に持つ。リビングルームに移動し、カウチの横にしゃがんで下を覗き込んだ。  
「そこにいるのはわかってるよ、おばかさん」優しい声で話しかける。「驚かせてごめんね」自分でも情けないが、ロキは本当にキサに悪いことをしたと反省していた。過去の敵たちにこんなところを見られたら、一生馬鹿にされ続けるだろう。  
「こっちにおいで」自分でも馬鹿みたいだと思いながら、舌を鳴らしてコッコッと音を出し、ワイングラスを持っていない方の手を差し出した。やっと出てきたキサを安心させるように優しく撫でる。  
「もう大丈夫だよ」キサは答えるようにミャオ、と鳴き、ロキはもう一度その背中を撫でてやった。  
　窓の外では日が傾き始めている。夕日を見るなら急がなければならなかったが、もうひとつ庭に持って行きたいものがあった。  
　ロキは寝室に向かうと、ベッドから緑と金のキルトを取り上げた。外は肌寒いから、羽織るものが必要だ、と自分に言い聞かせる。ヨトゥンが寒さなどほとんど感じないことは都合よく無視する。嘘をつくのが上手なので、自分を欺くのも簡単だった。ロキは片手でキルトを持ち上げて近くから観察した。普通の者にはまったく見えないだろうが、訓練を受けた魔術師であれば誰でも、その布地に織り込まれた加護の魔力を感じることができる。その魔力がごく最近、改めて布地に込められたものであることも、ロキにはわかった。アスガルドに、ロキを憎んでいない存在が少なくとも一人いることは、ロキを甘くて苦い気持ちにさせた。もう二度と帰らない場所なのだから、そんなことは自分に関係ないとしても。  
　オーディンの嘘に加担したことについて、ロキは今でもフリッガに怒りを感じている。けれど彼女を憎むことはどうしてもできなかった。オーディンと違い、フリッガはロキを平和協定の交渉材料として扱ったことは一度もなかった。アベンジャーズとの戦闘後、アスガルドに連れ帰られたときを最後に、ロキは母親に会っていない。アスガルドを脱出する方法を見つけるのに時間はかからなかったが、それまでは獄中で口枷をはめられ、鎖で繋がれていた。投獄後数日して、フリッガが会いにきてくれた。彼女はほとんど喋らず、ロキは口が聞けない状態だった。面会時間が終了するまで、母は鉄格子の間から手を差し伸べ、ロキをなぐさめる言葉を優しくつぶやき続けた。フリッガは、ただロキに安らぎを与え、その見返りに何ひとつ求めなかった。そこがソーとの違いだ。母はロキに何かを強いることはない。彼女自身ではなく、ロキの気持ちを一番に考えてくれる。  
　キルトを手にしていると、先月のあの瞬間に戻ったような錯覚を覚えた。湖の前で、ソーが鞄からキルトを取り出すのを見たときのこと。ソーはまだあの鞄を持っていた・・・  
　あのときロキは、自分の中にある感情の渦の中へ、頭から突き落とされたのだった。そして、その状態は今でも続いている。少しずつ、水の中に沈んでいくような気分だ。アスガルドの日々の思い出の中で溺れてしまいそうな気分。  
「感傷的な馬鹿はソーと私、どっちかな？」キサにぼんやりと話しかける。キサはじっと見つめ返してくる。彼女が猫で、返事ができないことに、ロキは感謝した。これは答えを知りたくない質問だから。目に映る景色が変われば、思い悩む心から逃れられるような気がして、ロキは家の外に出た。  
　それから、パティオで椅子に座り、猫とキルトの暖かさを膝に感じながら、ワイングラスを片手に夕日を眺めた。ワインを少し飲んでからグラスをテーブルに置き、少し前にそこに置いた林檎を手に取る。一口齧ると舌に甘さが広がったが、あまり空腹ではないことに気づいて、結局半分しか食べなかった。  
　ソーは大丈夫だ。自分で自分の面倒くらい見れるだろう。心配する理由などない、気にするべきことがあるとしたら、寿命を伸ばすための林檎が今月は手に入らないことだけだ。しかし、嘘の神であるロキでさえも、そんな偽りを自分に信じさせることはできなかった。  
 

第六章　６月

オランダ、アムステルダム市

　ソーはアムステルダム最大の公園、フォンデル・パークのベンチに座っていた。緑豊かな公園にはそよ風が吹き、雲ひとつない空に午後の太陽が輝いていた。チューリップの季節はピークを過ぎてはいたが、それでもまだ赤や白の花が周囲に咲き乱れていて、空気をほんのりと甘くしていた。観光客や地元の人々が自転車で走りすぎ、遠くから屋外コンサートの音楽が響いていた。  
　ソーはいつもの普段着で、ジーンズに赤いTシャツという姿だった。眉間を指でつまんでため息をつき、黒いサングラスを押し上げる。今回は帽子をかぶらなかったが、ロキがこのサングラスを以前よりましと認めるかどうかはわからなかった。  
　それも、ロキが来てくれればの話だが。  
　もう二時間も待っているのに、ロキの姿はどこにも見えなかった。５月に会えなかったから、約束はもう取り消されたと思ったのかもしれない。それにしてもただ来ないというのはロキらしくなかった。もしもう会わないと決めたならば、ロキはとびきり冷たい拒絶の言葉を突きつけて、ソーを傷つけようとするはずだった。ロキが怪我でもしたのではないかと不安になり、無意識に指がムジョルニアを呼ぼうとする。しかし推測ばかりしても仕方ない。ロキは自分の意志で来ると決めたときに来るだろう。ソーは待つしかなかった。  
　腕を組み、肘から手首にかけての肌を見下ろす。アスガルドの治癒室は素晴らしかった。ソーは過去に何度となくそこで過ごしたが、そのたびに治癒の威力に畏れを感じた。この肌を見て、ソーがごく最近悪魔の炎に焼かれてほとんど死にかけたなど、誰も想像しないことだろう。  
　今は地球の生活に重点を置いているので、アスガルドの状況についてはあまり詳しく情報を把握していなかった。ムスペルヘイムの炎の悪魔たちが領主のスルトを助け、何世紀も前にオーディンが幽閉した場所から脱出させようとしている、という噂はしばらく前から聞いていた。どちらにしてもアスガルドを訪ねてフリッガに会い、ロキにキルトを渡したときの反応について話そうと計画していたのだが、ソーが行く前にオーディンの方から呼び出しを受けた。ムスペルヘイムの状況が悪化し、炎の悪魔の姿がヘイムダルにも見えなくなったという。しかしそれも憶測に過ぎず、証拠もなく戦争を始めるのは賢い行動ではなかった。二国の関係は緊張感を増し、状況は切迫していた。オーディンからの命令は、シフとウォリアーズ・スリーとともに、ムスペルヘイムの周辺を探り、状況を報告することだった。情報収集と言えばロキの方が適していたが、彼はいないのだから仕方ない。一行はソーを頼りに目的地へ向かった。  
　簡単な偵察のはずだったのに、事態はあっというまに悪化した。スルトはとっくに自由の身で待ち構えていて、次の手を打とうとしていた。それはムジョルニアにも匹敵する武器、トワイライトを入手することで、それがどこに隠されているのかはソーも知らなかった。オーディンが誰にも知らない場所に保管していたのだが、スルトが取り戻しに来るのは時間の問題だった。深刻な被害が出る前に止めなければならない、しかし数で敵に圧倒されていた。  
　スルトが放った炎の悪魔の大軍を、戦士たちは勇敢に迎え撃った。シフとウォリアーズ・スリーは戦地の中心で戦っていたが、悪魔たちはソーを集中攻撃した。確かに、オーディンに復讐したければ、その息子を殺す以上に効果的なことはない。そんな攻撃にも動じず戦いつづけるうちに、ソーは勝利の予感を感じ始めた。必要とあらば一昼夜休まずに戦い続けることだってできる。時間を稼いでヘイムダルに援軍を送るよう伝えればいい。しかし残念ながら、スルトは物理的な攻撃以外にも作戦を用意していた。  
「お前の魔術師の弟はどうした」スルトは嘲るように叫んできた。「俺が閉じ込められている間に、アスガルドの王家もだいぶ没落したらしいな」ソーは怒りが湧き上がるのを感じたが、最後のとどめはスルトの次の言葉だった。  
「お前の弟は、誘えば俺の側につくかもしれないな。俺と同じくらいアスガルドを憎んでいるらしいじゃないか」  
　目の前が真っ白になり、憤怒がソーを飲み込んだ。冷静さを失ったソーは無謀に、そして不注意になった。  
　ムジョルニアを振り上げ、怒りに任せてスルトに飛びかかる。しかしこれこそが、ソーの隙をつくというスルトの企みだった。襲いかかると同時にスルトの哄笑が響き、魔力を帯びた炎が大波のようにソーを包んだ。炎の悪魔はソーが来ることを予想して、この計略を事前に準備していたに違いない。ソーは火炎の中で苦痛に叫び、意識を失った。  
　二週間後に治癒室で目覚め、その後、ファンドラルがなんとかヘイムダルに呼びかけて援軍を要請し、アスガルドの戦士たちがスルトを捕らえ、再び牢に閉じ込めたと報告を受けた。治癒師たちの優れた能力をもってしても、スルトの呪いは強く、ソーはほとんど死にかけた。回復には長い時間がかかった。ロキの側にいられないことが辛くて、すぐにでも会いにいきたかったのだが、体が言うことを聞かなかった。いずれにしてもそんな状態で治癒室を抜け出すなど、フリッガが絶対に許さなかっただろう。  
　フリッガは毎日治癒室を訪れ、ソーとそれまでになく様々なことについて話をした。キルトを手渡したときのロキの反応について告げると、母親は喜び、希望を持ったように見えた。母との会話で一番難しかったのは ── どう対応すれば良いのか今でもわからない ── 彼女が知っているということだ。フリッガはソーのロキに対する特別な感情を知っていて、そのことを率直に告げてきた。ソーは母の前で恥じ入らずにいられないと同時に、深く安堵もした。  
「何故わかったのですか」思わずそう尋ねていた。  
「母親にはわかるのよ」フリッガは答え、毛先が焼けたソーの髪を優しく撫でた。その少し後で、ロキの出自を隠し、ソーと兄弟として育てるというオーディンの決断を、今では疑問に思っている、と打ち明けてくれた。二人が真実を知っていれば、お互いへの気持ちを恥に思うことはなかっただろうし、事態はまったく違う方向に進んでいたかもしれない。しかしその可能性はもう遠い昔に過ぎ去ってしまい、今はこの状況でできることをするしかないのだった。  
　フリッガの他にもオーディンや友人たちがソーを訪ねてきたが、それでも時間はあり余り、気づけば一日中ロキのことばかり考えてしまっていた。実のところ、ロキとこれからどうなりたいのか、自分でもよくわからなかった。他のことであれば自信を持って直感や本能で動けるのだが、ロキに関することとなると攻め方がわからず、戸惑うことばかりだった。闇の中で手探りするようにして進み、こちらから投げかけたものに対してどう反応するか伺っているが、今のところ経過は悪くないと思う。しかしソーは現状の曖昧さが気に入らなかった。二人の関係は実際に前進しているのか、それとも悪化しているのか。治療のために寝台に横たわる日々、誰かの助言が必要で、それを求めるのなら母親以上に適した存在はいなかった。  
「実は途方にくれているんです。母上、私はどうしたら良いのでしょうか」ソーは母親に尋ねた。  
　フリッガはしばらく黙り、言葉を慎重に選んでいる様子だった。血の繋がりには関係なく、母親の表情には確かにロキにそっくりなところがある。ソーはロキを想って胸が痛くなった。ロキは昔から母親の方によく似ていた。  
「神々は不変の存在だと言われるけど」フリッガは優しく話しかけた。「ロキを私たちのもとに連れ戻したいなら、あなたは変わらなければならないわ」  
　母の言う通りだった。もう何年もロキを取り戻そうとしているのに、上手くいかない。同じことを何度も繰り返して違う結果を期待するのは、ミッドガルドで「正気の沙汰ではない」と言われる行動だ。  
　最強の戦士と称されるソーだが、今回は殺されかけた。もし５月にソーが命を落としていたら、どうなっていたか？ フリッガの他に、ロキを見放していないのはソーだけだ。失敗は許されず、二人の取り決めの重要さを改めて実感する。  
　しかし難しい現状にもかかわらず、ソーは自分の決意がますます強くなるのを感じた。闇の中でさまよっているような気分になることもあるが、フリッガの言葉に勇気づけられ、正しい方向に進んでいると信じることができた。とにかく一歩ずつ前に進んで、新しいことを試していくしかない。ただ、５月に会えなかったことで何もかもが台無しになっていないことを祈った。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
「今日は帽子なしか？」さらに一時間後、やっと現れたロキが言った。片手が空中で素早く動き、二人に魔術をかける。ロキが本当にたった今到着したのか、それともずっと近くにいて影から自分を見つめていたのか、ソーは考えずにいられなかった。  
「ああ」立ち上がってロキを迎えながら答える。「たまには違うことを試さないとな」  
　今日もまた、ロキの服装は、スタイリッシュな装いのお手本そのものだった。すっきりした黒のパンツに、光沢のあるグレーのジャケットを合わせ、ソーのものよりも遥かに高級そうな黒いサングラスで全体を完璧にまとめている。ロキが唇をきゅっと結ぶと、ソーは駆け寄って口づけたい衝動にかられた。この一ヶ月、ロキに戻ってきて欲しい、と思うとき、そのことが具体的に何を意味しているのか、嫌でも考えないわけにいかなかった。本当に欲しいものが手に入るのならば ── 本当の意味でロキと一緒にいられるのなら ── それはどういう形で実現するのだろう？ 何が最良の方法なのかはわからないまま、ソーは持ち前の意志の強さで、必ずロキを取り戻すことだけは強く決意していた。  
　ロキは無表情な顔で立っていて、ソーはせめて弟の目が見たいと思った。サングラスのせいで、いつもにまして何を考えているのかわからなかった。先月はどうしていたのか、ソーを心配したのか聞きたかったし、来れなくて悪かった、本当に会いたかった、もう二度と会えなくなるのではないかと怖かった、と伝えたかった。けれどそんな会話だけでロキの心を動かせないことはよく知っているので、何も言わなかった。無理やり引き寄せようとすればするほど、ロキは素早く逃げようとする。  
「前よりは少しマシだな」しばらくソーを眺めてからロキは言った。「でも、だめだ」ひらりと片手が動き、ソーのサングラスは消えた。  
「おい！」  
「心配しなくていい」ロキの目は見えないが、面倒くさそうに上を向いているに違いないのが声でわかる。「完全に無くなったわけじゃない、あとで返すよ。私の気が向いたときにね」  
「何故消したんだ？」ソーは抗議を込めて聞いた。  
　ロキは一瞬口ごもった。「あんたの目を見ていたいからだ。考えてることが全部わかるからな」刺々しい口調のどこかに、わずかな柔らかさがあった。まるで本当は別に言いたいことがあるようにさえ聞こえた。  
「それなら、俺だってお前の目が見たい」  
　ロキは片方の眉をあげて聞いた。「なんのために？私の目を見てもあんたには何もわからない」  
「お前の目が綺麗だからだ」  
　思わず言葉が口をついて出てしまった。ソーは自分を怒鳴りつけたくなった。今度は違うやり方をしようと決めたばかりなのに、会話が始まって数分ですでに失敗している。ロキに対して率直な褒め言葉が効果的だったことなど一度もないのに、どうやらソーの生まれ持った性格はそう簡単に変えられるものではないようだ。ロキと違って細かいことにいちいちこだわっていられないし、考えるより先に行動してしまうという習慣がすっかり身についていた。言ってしまったことは忘れることにして、フリッガの助言を思い起こした。道は険しいかもしれないが、前に進むしかない。  
　ロキは顔をしかめた。「お世辞は女にでもとっておけ、ソー。今日はどんな馬鹿げた計画があるのか知らないが、サングラスを外せばさっさと始めると言うなら外す。早く済めば私も早く帰って、もっと重要なことに時間が使えるからな」ロキが外したサングラスは、その手の中でふっと消えた。４月に会ったときはとても元気そうに見えたのに、今日はとても疲れた顔をしていた。鋭い眼差しはいつもと変わらないが、目が少し充血して隈ができている。  
「これで満足か？」  
「ああ」  
「単純なやつだ」  
　ソーは笑った。「なんとでも言え」  
　太陽が赤みを増し始めた夕方の空の下、二人はぎこちなく沈黙して立っていた。  
「もうそろそろ日没だ」ロキは何気なさを装って言った。「今日は夜まで私を拘束するつもりなのか？」  
　ソーは頷いた。この話をすることを心配していた。今日はどうしてもロキに夜までいて欲しいのだが、うまく説得する自信がなかった。  
「ふーん。遅い時間に呼び出しておいて、先月は連絡もなく来なかったくせに？」  
　何故来なかったのか、と直接聞かないで済むようにロキが細心の注意を払ったことを、ソーは聞き逃さなかった。  
「お前も遅れて来ただろう」ソーは反論した。  
「まあ、それはそうだが」  
　ソーはやや緊張しながら、目的を達成するために、説得を開始することにした。アスガルドの王子たるもの、威厳を持って話さなければならない。  
「月に一度、丸一日一緒に過ごすと、最初に取り決めたはずだ」  
　ロキは目を細めた。「ではこの数ヶ月の間、日暮れとともに私を解放していたのは何故だ、親切心か？」  
「それは・・・そうだ」実際は、ロキが提案に応じてくれたこと自体が嬉しくて、細かいところまでは考えていなかっただけなのだが、そうは言えないので短く答えた。  
　未だにロキにどこまで期待していいのか、どこまでやりすぎたら逃げられてしまうのか、その加減もわからずにいた。今、二人のうちどちらが有利になっているのか、自分にも少し分があるとしたら、それをどう利用していけばいいのかもわからない。  
　ロキは腕を組んでしばらくソーを睨んでいた。かなり不機嫌な顔をしている。しかし不意に表情を和らげ、面白がるような笑みを浮かべた。「わかった。『一日』の正確な定義についてあんたと議論する気力はない。どうせ私には何も拒否する権利などないしな」  
　ソーは警戒しながらもロキに頷いた。ロキがこんなに大人しく従うはずはなく、どう考えても怪しかった。ソーを油断させて隙をつこうとしているのか、それとも何か企んでいるのだろうか？ ロキが何かについて議論する「気力がない」ところなど一度も見たことがない。それが何かの取り決めに関することならなおさらのことだ。つまり、夜まで一緒に過ごすことに同意したのは、ロキもそうしたいからに違いなく、ソーはそれをどう解釈していいのかわからなかった。自分がどう解釈したいか、ならよくわかっているが、ロキの方の動機については、いつものことながら、どうしても読めなかった。  
「ありがとう、弟よ。今後は・・・12時間というのはどうだ？」  
「8時間」  
「10時間」  
「決まり」ロキはにっこりと笑った。  
　やられた、と思ったが、今後どうなるかはわからない。いつでも隣にいて欲しいけれど、今の状態では一緒に過ごしても24時間以内に殺されそうだった。しかし10時間で足りるだろうか？ それとも短すぎる？ 関係を悪化させずに一緒に過ごせるのに一番適した長さはどれくらいなのか、それを知る方法などあるのだろうか。ジェーンが良く話していた、地球人たちが宇宙の仕組みを説明するために使う方程式のことを思い出す。ロキとの関係を解き明かすための方程式があったら良かったのだが。  
　ベンチから鞄を取り上げ、ロキに行き先の方角を示してから公園を歩き始めた（ソーがまたあの昔の贈り物を使っていることに、ロキが気づいたかどうかはわからない。彼は何も言わなかった）。しばらくすると、ロキはどこか落ち着かない様子を見せ始めたが、自分からは何も話し出さなかった。軽く顔をしかめて唇を結んでいるその表情を見て、ソーが５月に会いにこなかった理由を知りたくて苛立っていることがわかる。しかしソーは、ロキの方から聞いてくれるまで自分から説明する気はなかった。歩けば歩くほど、ロキの表情が切羽詰まったのもになり、ソーはだんだん面白くなってきた。ロキがいつも自分を苛立たせて楽しんでいる気持ちが少しわかる気がした。  
　二人は公園の端まで無言で歩き、そこでロキが口の中で小さく、くそっ、と呟いた。  
「わかったよ。どうしても自分からは言わないのなら、私が聞く。先月はどこに行っていたんだ？」  
「おお、弟よ」ソーはぱっと笑顔になった。「なんと心優しい、そんな心配をしてくれるとは」  
　ロキはきっと睨みつけてきた。「それで上手に嫌味が言えたとでも思っているのか？ 聞かなかったことにしてくれ。どうせ私には何の関係もないことだ」  
　ソーは足を止め、ロキの肩にしっかりと手を置いた。真剣な目でロキをじっと見る。「ロキ。俺は重傷を負ったんだ。そうでなければ必ず会いに来ていた。どうしても来れない事情があったことを理解してくれ」  
「怪我？ あんたが？」ロキは乱暴にソーの手を肩から振り払う。「誰に襲われたんだ？」  
「スルトだ」  
「スルト？ 幽閉されたんじゃなかったのか？」ロキは動揺を隠せない声で聞いた。  
「ああ、今はまた投獄されたが、その前にひどい火傷を負わされてしまった」  
　話を聞きながら、ロキは素っ気ない表情を保っていたが、その視線はソーの全身を注意深く観察していた。ソーはその目をよく覚えていた。二人で出かけた冒険の旅で、ソーが無謀なことばかりして際どいところで死を免れたときの、ロキの目。ソーの怪我の状態を素早く確認する目だった。ソーはそんなロキの様子に勇気づけられた。ロキの中に、ソーの存在はこうして深く根づいている。ソーの中にいつもロキが存在するのと同じように。二人が過ごした歴史はあまりに長く、ロキが簡単に切り捨てられるようなものではなかった。彼がどんなに巧みに無関心を装ったとしても。  
「あんたが何を考えてるかわかる」ロキはソーを疑わしげに見ながら言った。「別にあんたを心配してるわけじゃない。もうこの取り決めを続ける気がなくなったのかと考えていただけだ」  
「そうか。まあ、俺が無事戻って来たんだから、とりあえず祝おうじゃないか」  
　ロキはまた呆れて目を上に向けた。「盛大に祝う必要があるとは思えないけどね。いつものことだがあんたが勝手にすれば ── 」  
「こんなとき祝う方法はひとつしかない、何だかわかるだろう、弟よ」ソーは楽しそうに目を輝かせた。  
「いや、待て ── 」  
「酒だ！ちょうどいい場所を知っている」  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　目的のバーにロキを連れて行くにはまだ早い時刻だったので、アムステルダムの街を散策して夜まで過ごすことにした。煉瓦造りの建物の間を歩き、運河を見ながら橋をわたって、街の光景と喧騒を観察した。ロキは自転車の集団に文句を言い、通りかかる人々について意地の悪いコメントをした。とくに趣味の悪い帽子をかぶった人を見つけると容赦がなかった。  
「ソー、あんたよりひどい服装の観光客もいるぞ」腕を広げて周囲の人々を示しながら、ロキは言った。「希望を持て、あんたはあいつらよりマシだ」  
「やめろ」ソーは小声でたしなめたが、こみあげてくる笑いを抑えられなかった。弟の態度は少し穏やかになったようで、ソーも明るい気持ちになった。軽くこづくと、ロキは振り向いて睨んできたが、口元には微笑みを浮かべていた。  
「けんかをしないという取り決めじゃなかったのか？」ロキはわざと意地悪く言った。  
「今のはけんかじゃない、ふざけただけだ」  
　ロキは呆れた表情をしただけで何も言わなかった。  
　日暮れ近くなり、二人は路上バスに乗って、細い路地が四方に広がるアルバート・カイプ・マーケットへ向かった。九つの世界の様々な生活様式を見てきたソーだが、こんな経験は彼の生涯でもっとも奇妙なもののひとつだと言えた。まさかミッドガルドでロキと一緒に公共交通機関を使って旅をするとは思わなかったが、実際はまさにそうしているのだった。そして楽しかった。過去10年近くの間に二人が関わってきた、生きるか死ぬかという極端な状況ではなく、平和な日常生活を一緒に経験するという楽しさ。ロキは「まるで獣のように人間どもと一緒に閉じ込められて」などとぶつぶつ言っているが、その割には何事か考え込むような、興味深げな顔でバスの窓際の席から流れていく街の景色を眺めていた。ソーはほとんど外を見ていなかった。ただ、少しずつ暮れていく空がロキの頰に淡い光を投げかけ、その怜悧な横顔が少し優しげに見える様子に心を奪われていた。  
　マーケットは巨大で、ここで買えないものなど無さそうだった。路上は行き交う人々と、食べ物、花、服の鮮やかな色で溢れていた。ソーは故郷の光景を思い出した。子供の頃、ロキと二人でアスガルドの大市場にこっそり出かけたものだった。そこで何時間も迷子になってしまったこともあった。  
　二人は屋台でストロープワッフルを試し、ソーはその甘い風味に感激した。そして、甘党のロキの満足げな様子を眺めながら、その唇の端に少し残ったシロップを指で拭きとってやりたい気持ちを必死で抑えた。  
　モロッコ人女性が服を売る店の前を通りかかると、ロキは立ち止まって赤と金の豪華なドレスに指を滑らせた。  
「これを見ろ」ロキは何気なく言った。「このドレスはあんたに似合いそうだぞ、ソー」  
　ソーは顔をしかめた。「黙れ、トリックスター。お前は何故、ドレスを見かけるたびにその話を俺に思い出させるんだ？」  
　昔、ソーを花嫁に変装させて巨人からムジョルニアを取り戻すというロキの計略は確かに成功したが、ロキはいつも必要以上にその一連の出来事を面白がっていた。  
「ああ、ソー」まるで馬鹿にわかりやすく話してやるというように、首を横にふりながらロキは言った。「そんなことを聞かなきゃわからないとは、あんたは本当に絶望的だ」  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　やっと暗くなってきて、二人はバーに向かった。トニーによると、その店は禁酒法時代の「潜り酒場」なのだそうだが、その正確な意味がソーには未だによくわからない。ただ、その雰囲気が気に入っていた。曲がりくねった路地の先にあり、観光客には知られていない場所だった。ドアに看板さえ出していないのだが、ソーはその場所をしっかり記憶していた。  
　トニーは以前、ソーとスティーブをなんとか酔わせようとして、この店に連れて来たのだった。「午後の死」という名前のカクテルを飲まされたのだが、それは「緑の妖精」とも呼ばれるリキュール、アブサンを配合したものだった。スティーブはまったく酔わなかったが、ソーは「緑の妖精」の魔力にすっかり捕らわれてしまった。今日も妖精が味方してくれることをソーは祈っていた。少しでもいいから、ロキに心を開いてほしかった。何を考えているのか、５月に会えなかったことを、本当はどう感じているのか。普段のロキは、絶対にそんな心のうちを語らない。けれどロキには、あまり酒が強くないという弱点があった。  
　ソーはなんの飾りもない黒いドアの前に立ち、ベルを鳴らした。ドアが開くと温かい歓迎の言葉で迎えられ、黒い服のバーテンダーが二人を中に案内してくれた。上着を預かろうとする彼を、ロキは冷たく手を振って断った。そんなロキの態度も気にすることなく、バーテンダーは笑顔で店内を手で示し、どこでも好きなところに座るように伝えてきた。  
　バーはこじんまりとしていて居心地よく、インテリアは温かな色調の木材と黒い革とでスタイリッシュにまとめられていた。キラキラと照明を反射するグラスが天井から下がり、あらゆる形、大きさ、色のボトルがぎっしりと並んだバーの横を通り抜ける。まだ混み出す時間ではないので、バースツールも、周囲から独立したブース席も、空席が多く残っていた。ソーは他から離れた一角の静かなブース席に向かい、ロキはそのすぐ後ろに続いた。歩く二人を、夜のバー独特の空気が包みこむ。暗く落とした照明、くぐもって響く人々の会話や笑い声、スピーカーから流れる柔らかいジャズの音色。  
　二人は向かい合って座り、ソーは手を上げてウェイターを呼んだ。オーダーするものは決まっているのでメニューを見る必要はない。  
「『午後の死』を二つ頼む」とソーはウェイターに告げた。  
「『午後の死』？」ウェイターが去ったあと、ロキは片方の眉をあげて聞いた。「私を毒殺しようとしているのか？」  
「そんなわけないだろう」ソーは言った。「これは何年か前にスタークが教えてくれた飲み物だ。ヘミングウェイという、ミッドガルドの偉大な作家が発明したカクテルだそうだ。初めて飲んだとき、お前のことを思い出した。きっとお前も気に入るはずだ」  
「『午後の死』という名前で私を思い出したのか？」ロキはわざと驚いたように笑った。「それは感激だな」  
　ソーは短く唸っただけで何も答えなかった。ソーが誠意を込めて話そうとするたびに、ロキは皮肉を言って話をそらす。この酒が何故ロキを思い出させたのか、甘い言葉で囁いたところでロキに嘲られるだけなのはわかっているので、あえて何も言わないことにした。緑の色は言うまでもないし、知的な作家が考案したこと、遊び心のある名称、それに退廃的で洗練された雰囲気がロキに結びつくのもわかりやすかった。しかし最大の共通点は、それが美しいと同時に、危険なほどソーを酔わせるということだ。  
　ウェイターがカクテルを運んできて、ナプキンと並べてテーブルに置いた。ほっそりとした上品なグラスに注がれた液体は、シャンパンとアブサンが混じり、綺麗な淡い緑色になっている。  
「『午後の死』ね」ロキはクスッと笑って首を振った。「あんたにも多少はユーモアのセンスがあるのかもしれないな、そのくだらない自己満足の下に埋もれて見えないだけで」  
「いいから黙って飲め」  
　ロキはまたからかうように少し顔を傾けてみせたが、言われた通りカクテルを一口飲んだ。シャンパンならロキも飲み慣れているのだろうが、緑のアブサンには興味を持ったようだった。  
「ふーん」ロキは味を確かめるように舌先でちらりと唇を舐めた。  
「どうだ、美味いだろう」明るく笑いかけながらソーは言った。自分も一口味わい、リキュールが舌の上でかっと燃える感覚を楽しむ。アブサンの薬草らしい甘味とシャンパンの泡が繊細に絡み合いながら喉を流れていく。  
　ロキは一口、また一口と続けてグラスを傾け、やはりその味に魅了されている様子だった。  
「待て、もっとゆっくり飲め。その作家によると、この酒は一度に三杯から五杯まで、それも少しずつ時間をかけて飲むのがいいらしい」  
　ロキに鋭い視線を向けられ、ソーは不安に肌が粟立つのを感じた。一瞥しただけでソーの考えや企みをすべて見抜き、密かな欲望も見通しそうな視線だった。  
「なるほど」ロキは心の底から退屈したような口調で言った。「私を無理やり酔わせようとしてここに連れて来たわけだな」  
「そんな・・・そんなことは一言も言ってないぞ」ソーは思わず口ごもりながら言った。必死で表情を取り繕うとするが、難しい。何故ならロキの言う通りだからだ。まさにそれがソーの企んでいたことだった。  
「言わなくても同じことだ、ソー。あんたは黙っているときでさえ、うるさいくらい考えてることが伝わってくる」  
　ソーは肩をすくめて落ち着こうとした。「お前の好きなように、飲みたいだけ飲め。俺もそうする」  
　ロキはカクテルをもう一口飲むと、グラスの縁越しに顔をしかめて顔でソーを見た。そうしていると、まるで子供時代に戻ったようだった。こんな雰囲気に持っていければきっとうまくいく、とソーは思った。まだ完全に失敗したわけではない。フリッガに助言されたように、とにかく今までとは違うやり方をしなければならない。今のところ、分かっていることが二つあった。一つは、ロキがどれほどきっぱりと否定しようと、まだどこかにソーを大事に思う気持ちを持っていること。二つ目は、ロキは他の誰よりもソーを苛立たせる方法を知っているが、逆もまた同様ということだ。だから、ロキの愛情に訴えることができないなら、代わりに怒りの感情、そして本能的な競争心を利用するしかない。  
　二人はしばらく気まずい沈黙の中でカクテルをすすり続けた。ソーは途中でグラスの残りを一気に空けると、二杯目をオーダーし、それも続けてすぐに飲み干した。ロキはその間ずっと疑わしげな目でソーを見つめていた。  
「さっきあんたは、ゆっくり三杯から五杯飲むのがおすすめだと言ってなかったか？」  
「ああ、だがそれはか弱き人間たちの場合だ」ソーは笑った。「俺は神だ。人間のように酔うことはない。だがお前は少しずつ飲め、ロキ。リキュールは昔からお前には強すぎたからな」  
「あんたの魂胆は見え見えだ」ロキはぴしりと言い返した。  
「俺はただ、このミッドガルドの美味いカクテルを楽しんでいるだけだ」ロキを苛立たせると知っていて、わざと爽やかな笑顔を見せると、ソーはまた残りの酒を一気に飲み干した。手をあげてウェイターを呼び、次の一杯をオーダーする。ロキはソーを睨みつけ、グラスが割れそうなほど指先にぎゅっと力を入れた。しかし割れる前に残りを素早く飲み干して立ち上がり、カウンターに空のグラスをに音を立てて置いた。  
「私ももう一杯いただく」ロキはカウンターの中に声をかけてから、席にいるソーを振り向いた。口元は笑って入るが、目は殺気立っている。  
　ソーは武者震いを抑え、努めて冷静に言った。「よし、試合開始だな」  
「ああ、そのようだ」  
　ウェイターがグラスを運んで来て、二人はそれぞれの分を手に取ると、正面から向き合った。  
「競争するなら、まず条件を決めよう」  
「わかった」ロキが答え、ソーは弟がすでに計略を練っているのを察した。まるで今にも割れそうな薄い氷の上に立っているような気持ちになる。ロキが何を言い出すのかわからないが、自分を有利にするには素早く反応しなければならない。  
「一杯ずつ、同時に飲む。三杯飲むごとに、戴冠式の誓いの、父上の口上を一言も間違えずに暗唱する。先に間違えた方が負けだ」  
　ソーは眉をひそめた。「戴冠式の誓い？」  
「この場にとてもふさわしいじゃないか。私たちは二人とも王なのだから。違うか？ ああ、あんたの場合はあともう少しで王になれた、だったな」  
　ソーは傷ついた表情を隠せず、ロキは釣り針が見事に獲物を引っ掛けたことに満足して微笑んだ。言葉を記憶することにかけては、ロキの方が圧倒的に有利だ。しかしソーにはアルコールに強いという身体的な利点がある。ロキと違って、ソーは飲み比べをすれば誰でも負かすことができた。それにしても、暗唱で勝負するのには不安がある。そして戴冠式の誓い？ 考えるだけで、あの台無しになった式の記憶が生々しく蘇る。  
　誓いの一言一言があの辛い記憶を呼び戻すだろう。ロキの意図はわかっていた。最悪なのは、自分がその意図どおりに操られていることだ。たとえロキが競争に負けても、結局は彼の思惑が成功して、ソーは傷つきながら、弟のずる賢さに感心することになるのだろう。  
「お前が勝ったら何が欲しいんだ？」  
　ロキは冷たく笑った。「林檎を一つ。丸ごと私がもらう。あんたと半分にはしないし、一緒に一日も過ごさない」  
「いいだろう」  
　ロキは満足げに笑みを広げ、感情のこもらない笑い声をあげた。「それで、あんたは？ 何を賭けるんだ？」  
　お前がアスガルドに戻ってくること、と言おうかと一瞬考えたが、それをロキが受け入れるとは思えなかった。それに、そんな重要な決断を飲み比べの賭けの対象にはしたくない。ロキの意志で決めてほしかった。そこで、その日ロキを最初に見たときのことを考えた。その瞬間、どうしてもしたいと自分が思ったことを。  
「キスを一回」ソーは不意を突かれて呆然としているロキに向かってグラスを高々と掲げると、中身を一気に飲み干した。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　競争を開始した時点でソーはすでにロキよりも何杯か多く飲んでいたが、それまで飲んだ数は賭けの対象に含めないことにした。  
「どっちにしても同じことだ」にやっと笑って言うソーを、ロキは刺すような鋭い目で睨んだ。  
「あんたはそういう傲慢さでいつも失敗するんだ、兄上」ロキはほとんど唇を動かさずに囁くように言った。真剣勝負を始める前に、ロキは短い呪文を唱え、二人の姿にかかった魔術の効力を強化した。ソーは眉をひそめたが、咎めはしなかった。この競争には何杯ものカクテルが必要だが、常識的なバー経営者であれば、同じ客にここまで強い酒を大量に出すことはしないだろう。  
競争が始まった。ロキは三杯目のカクテルを飲み終え、ソーをじっと睨みつけながら誓いの問いかけを暗唱した。「九つの世界を守ると誓うか？ 平和を維持すると誓うか？」そして最後に「自分勝手な野望ではなく、世界の平和のために己を捧げるか？」  
　ロキの口調は完璧で品があり、洗練されていた。確かに王の威厳を持っている。ソーは自分の戴冠式についてはさんざん嘆いたものだったが、ロキの即位に関しては、あまり考えたことがなかった。父親がオーディンスリープに入り、世界が混乱に陥ったあのとき、ロキのために特別な式典が行われたとは思えない。それはロキ自身のせいでもあるが、単純にそう言って切り捨てられることではなく、そこにはソーがそれまで見過ごしていた、いくつもの要素が深く絡まっていた。アスガルドの王子として、二人とも子供の頃から誓いの言葉を暗唱させられた。しかしソーは、もしかしたらロキが王になるかもしれないと、一度でも心から思ったことがあっただろうか？ 他にその可能性を考えた者が、アスガルドにたった一人でもいただろうか？  
　ソーは確かに長子だが、そういう問題ではなかった。たとえロキが年長だったとしても、彼に対する周囲の扱いが大して違っていたとは思えない。誰も口に出しては言わないものの、頭の中では分かっていた。そしてロキは ── 人の心を読むことに長けたロキは ── そんな人々の心のうちを簡単に察したことだろう。  
ソーが正式に王位継承者として指名されるまで、オーディンは「二人とも王になるために生まれた」と形式的に言い続けた。その言葉に隠された意味を後で知ったとき、ロキはどれほど傷ついただろう。誰もが自分を「相応しくない」と考えていたと、後になって気づくのは、どんな気分だっただろうか。誓いの言葉を暗記させられ、結局そんなことをしても意味はなかった、王になることなど決してなかった、と知ることは。  
　だからと言って罪を犯して良い理由にはならないが、誰もロキの気持ちを考えず、酷い仕打ちをしてしまったことは確かだ。もし違う対応ができていて、ロキが自分の価値を認めて欲しいと死にもの狂いにならずに済んでいれば・・・しかしそんなことを今ごろ考えても意味がない。今は、この飲み比べ競争に勝つことだけを考えなければならなかった。  
　どちらも言い間違えをしないまま、三杯飲んでは暗唱することが何度か繰り返された。ロキの目はうるみ、頰が赤く染まっている。しかし暗唱はいつまでも完璧だった。ソーもアルコールがわずかに回り始め、少し不安になっていた。さらに三杯飲み終えて、ソーの番になった。深呼吸してから暗唱を始める。最後の一言でつかえそうになったが、なんとか最後まで言い終えた。  
　ロキがかなり酔っているのがわかる。それでもソーに余裕の微笑みを送ってくる。もう勝ったも同然だと知っているのだ。次の三杯を飲み終えると、ソーは自分がもう一度間違えずに暗唱できるとはとても思えなかった。ロキが暗唱を始めた。一言終えるごとに微笑みが広がる。ソーは必死で考えた。この賭けに負けるわけにいかない、報酬が目の前に迫っているこのときに。  
── 何かしなければ、とソーは考えた。何でもいいから、何か！  
　それが酔いのせいなのか、頰を染めたロキの姿のせいだったのかわからない。とにかく、自分でも何をしているのか気づかないまま、ソーは手を伸ばしてロキの腿をぐっと掴んでいた。なぜかそうするのがふさわしい、自分の手をそこに置くのが自然だと感じたのだ。ロキは体を強張らせ、鋭く息を吸いこみ、頰をさらに赤らめた。  
　そして最後の一節でつまずいた。  
「今のは・・・今のは反則だ！」ロキは叫んだ。ソーの手を振り払い、怒りに燃える目で睨みつけてくる。  
「俺の勝ちだな」ソーはにやりと笑った。酔いが覚めた頃、きっと自分の行為を恥じ、後悔するだろう。けれど今はどうでもよかった。ロキは怒っていて、美しくて、そして今この瞬間はソーのものだった。  
「戦利品をいただくぞ、弟よ」  
　ロキは険しい顔のまま立ち上がり、テーブル越しに体を傾けてきた。  
「そうじゃない。正式にやらせろ。ここに来て座れ」すぐ隣に来るように手で示して言う。  
「ああ、わかったよ」ロキは自棄になったように言い、ソーの隣まで移動してきて座った。向かい合うと、ソーは手を伸ばしてロキの頰を撫でた。ロキはその手にそっと頰を寄せながら、目をそらし、ソーを見ようとしなかった。その顎をとらえ、無理やり視線を合わせる。ロキの目はソーを拒絶するように睨みつけているが、それ以上の何かも見える気がした。この行為を思い切ってする価値がある、と思わせる何かが。  
「さっさとしろ」ロキは怒った声で言う。  
　ソーはその言葉に従った。キスは遠い昔とまったく変わらず、素晴らしかった。ロキの口は甘くて柔らかく、すべてが完璧だった。舌にはアブサンのハーブの甘みが残っていた。短いキスはあっというまに終わってしまい、ソーは仕方なく唇を離したが、片手はロキの柔らかい髪に絡めたままだった。  
「ロキ」ソーは大きく息をつきながらロキと額を合わせ、同じ空気を分け合った。ロキの見開かれた瞳に、欲望と怯えの混じった色が浮かぶのが見えた。  
　ソーが何かを考えるより早く、二人はまた唇を重ねていた。お互いを求めて、唇と舌が一心不乱に動く。ソーは両手でロキの顔を包み、その口を貪った。そして手をゆっくりと下に滑らせ、ロキを胸に抱き寄せる。すると意外なことに、ロキも両腕をソーの背に回して身を寄せてきた。二人の間の距離が消え、ロキの脚がソーの膝に乗り上げそうになる。隙間なく押しつけられるロキの体の感触に、ソーは唇から漏れる呻きを抑えきれなかった。  
　九つの世界すべてを探しても、ソーがこれ以上強く求めるものは見つからない。ロキを抱き締めて、二度と手放したくなかった。遠い昔にするべきだったことを、今すぐ実行に移したい。どれほど大事な存在か気づきもせず、諦めてしまったものを取り戻したい。キスだけでは足りない。唇を弟の首に這わせ、その白い肌を味わい、歯を立てて跡を残したかった。けれど、本当にそうしようとして唇をほどいた瞬間、ロキと目が合い、魔法のような瞬間は消えてしまった。  
　ロキはさっと離れると、慌ただしく立ち上がった。まるで熱いものに触れた痛みをかばうように、指先で唇を拭う。瞳は冷え切って敵意に満ち、追いつめられた獣のように全身を硬くしていた。ゆっくりと息を整えるロキの表情に、激しい葛藤が見てとれた。感情を抑え、冷静さを保とうとする必死の努力も。  
「私の林檎を渡せ」ロキは命じるように言った。  
「ロキ ── 」  
「林檎を渡せ！」  
　ソーは鞄に手を伸ばし、イドゥンの林檎を取り出した。半分に切る間、ロキはソーの前に立って待っていた。その体が震え、感情をぎりぎりのところで抑えているのが伝わってきた。ソーは立ち上がり、ロキに近づいて林檎を差し出した。ロキはそれを引ったくるとそのままドアに向かい、一度も振り返らずに出ていった。  
　ソーは座り直し、柔らかいソファに体を沈めながら深々とため息をついた。唇を舐めると、甘くて苦い味がした。  
 

第七章　７月

カリフォルニア州 サンフランシスコ市  
   
　朝の霧はほとんど晴れて、ブルーグレイの空を背景にサンフランシスコの街並みを見渡すことができた。この街では季節に関わらず、空に霧がかかるかどうかは誰にも予測できない。しかし今日は気持ち良い天気になりそうだった。  
　ロキはドロレス公園の椰子の木にもたれかかり、一日の始まりを眺めていた。人々は朝早くから公園に集まり、それぞれの活動にとりかかっている。ジョギングする人、犬の散歩をする人、遊具のある場所で遊ぶ子供達を見守る女性。広場ではヨガのクラスが開催され、テニスコートでは試合が始まっていた。ロキがソーを見つけたのもテニスコートの近くだった。なだらかな芝生の斜面に座り、テニス選手たちを眺めている。ロキは魔法で姿を消したまま、もう一時間近くもソーを見ていた。  
　選手の一人が力強いサーブを打つのを見て、ソーは微笑んだ。暖かくて精悍な笑顔、日差しを受けて輝く金色の髪。怒りと欲望が同時に、同じ激しさで湧きあがってくる。ソーが放つ輝きは、何ものにも損なわれない。ロキはそのことを誰よりも身に沁みて知っている。ロキは過去に何度もそれを破壊しようとした。奪い、汚そうと（あるいは遠い昔、その中に身を浸そうと）試みた。けれどその光が消えることは決してなかった。ロキにも歯が立たないその輝きを、あの中途半端なミッドガルド風の変装や、相変わらず趣味の悪いサングラスが、覆い隠せるはずがなかった。胸が痛くなるほど眩しい、金色の輝きをまとう、ロキの兄。  
　いや、兄ではない、とロキは考え直した。今までも、これからも、兄ではない。  
　ソーに気づかない公園の人々がロキには信じられず、同時に羨ましかった。ロキはいつでもソーに視線を奪われずにいられない。今この瞬間も、見つめる目を逸らすことがどうしてもできなかった。気持ちが落ち込むと、もしかしたら、もう何をしても無駄なのかもしれない、ロキは考えた。ソーに永遠に惹きつけられてしまうのは、ロキにはどうしようもない運命なのかもしれない、と。  
　自分が情けなかった。  
　賭けに負けた悔しさは、屈辱的などという言葉だけではとても言い表せなかった。ただの飲み比べであれば、自分に勝ち目がないことはわかっていた。けれど自分の強みと弱みを把握することには自信があった。ロキは反則したわけではない。自分が有利になるように画策しただけだ。ソーには言語能力がまったく欠けていて、その上すぐに感情的になる。ロキが戴冠式の誓いの言葉を提案したときの、ソーの顔は傑作だった。  
　そして、ロキの画策は上手くいくはずだったのだ。ソーがまたしても邪魔をしなければ、絶対に成功していた。何故、いつもこうなってしまうのだろう。もしかして、ソーの計画はあまりに徹底的に馬鹿げているから、どこかで馬鹿を超えて天才の域に到達してしまうのだろうか。唯一いい気味だったのは、ソーが自分の卑怯な手について（ほんの一瞬とはいえ）罪悪感を示していたことだ。  
　しかしそれも大した慰めにはならなかった。何故かといえば、ロキはあのキスについて、ずっと考え続けずにはいられないからだ。先月ソーと会って以来、どれほど努力しても、それ以外のことはほとんど考えられなかった。思い出すだけで拳に力が入り、ここに来なければならない現状への苛立ちが抑えられなかった。  
　先月ソーに会った直後、ロキは研究に集中した。一本でもいい、魔法の林檎の木を無事育てることができれば、ソーとの取り決めを破棄して、すべてから自由になることができる。しかし残念ながら、どれほど努力を重ねても、結果は失敗続きだった。ロキは忍耐強いし、長期戦にも慣れているが、それでも限界はある。繰り返される失敗にすっかり疲れ果てていた。実験を始めた当初は、長くて四カ月もあれば成果が出ると予想していたのに、それからすでに六カ月以上が経とうとしている。そして先月思い知ったように、ソーの慈悲にすがって生きる六カ月は長すぎた。  
　九つの世界でもっとも偉大な魔術師の一人と自称するとき、ロキは冗談を言っているわけではない。アスガルドの堅苦しい規則から自由になったこの数年は、さらに腕に磨きをかけてきた。こんな失敗の屈辱にはとても耐えられなかった。そろそろ諦めたほうがいいのかもしれないが、自分だけの林檎の木を手に入れるまでは止めるわけにいかなかった。ソーに心を惑わされて目標を見失いたくない。ソーはすでにロキよりもずっと有利な位置にいて、ここで諦めたら、ソーの思惑どおりになってしまう。それだけは我慢できなかった。  
　ロキは風に乱れた髪を指先で整えた。昨日、ちょっとした事故を起こしてしまい、ロキは魔術でダメージを修復できる己の力に感謝していた。それがなかったら、今頃ロキの髪はまだ焦げついていただろう。庭で数時間ほど失敗に苛立って過ごしたあと、二階に移動して林檎の種を研究し、その細胞成分を操作した。それは細心の注意が必要な、繊細な魔術の作業だった。それなのに、集中しようと唇を噛みながら、ロキが考えていたのはあの腹立たしいキスのことだけだった。記憶の中に浸り、絡まって動くソーの舌の感触を思い出して・・・  
　魔術は失敗し、実験室の半分ほどが焼けてしまった。そんな失態は見習い時代以来だった。研究結果が気に入らなかったのはキサも同じで、さっさと部屋から飛び出していった。ロキはその日の残りを、庭のテーブルに座り、ふつふつと湧き上がる怒りに身を任せて過ごした。そろそろソーから呼び出しがかかる頃だとわかっていたからだ。  
　こんなはずではなかった。今頃はすっかり自由の身になって、文字通り、努力が実を結び、その成果を口にしている予定だったのだ。そしてアベンジャーズを恐怖におとしいれ、偉大な魔力でミッドガルド人たちを震撼させているはずだった。それが現実は、こんな田舎の片隅で一人の生活にすっかり慣れてしまい、その上地球に対して密かな愛着まで感じ始めている。どこにも所属せず、一箇所に留まらず生きていたかったのに、良くも悪くも、今や地球が自分の居場所になりつつあった。どちらにしても、他に住む場所はないのだが。  
　ニューヨーク襲撃からもう10年が経つというのに、ロキは設定した目標に少しも近づいていない。ミッドガルドの支配者にもなっていないし、ソーとその小さな友人たちはまだ生きている。そして今の自分ときたら、ソーを心配して、ソーにうっとりと見惚れて・・・恋の病にかかった乙女みたいに、ソーとキスまでして。結局、すべては信念の問題に戻り、ロキがいかに強い信念を持てるかどうかにかかってくる。いずれにしても、ソーへの復讐を遂げたいなら早くその信念を見つけなければならない。そして絶対に復讐は実行するつもりだった。  
　なんといっても、ロキは人の心を操る達人なのだから。ソーに操られるわけにいかない。  
　ロキは笑顔になり、さっそく計画を練り始めた。実行には数ヶ月かかるかもしれないが、時間をかけるだけの価値はある。それに林檎の研究も遅々として進まないとはいえ、ロキには時間だけはたっぷりとあった。この数ヶ月、ソーと過ごすことに耐えたのだから、それなりの報酬を得る権利はあるはずだ。ソーは苦しむだろう。そして、そのことでロキがずっと求めていたものを得られるのなら、さらに素晴らしい。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
「ソー」やっと姿を現し、ソーに近づきながら、ロキは声をかけた。  
「ロキ！」ソーは少し驚いたようにロキを見る。  
　ロキは無表情で頷くと、素早く二人に魔術をかけた。濃い青のシャツの袖を折り、腕を組む。下には黒いスラックスとイタリア製の革靴を合わせていた。統一感を持たせつつ、カジュアルでさりげない組み合わせ。実際には選ぶまで一時間以上かけたのだが、そうとは悟らせないように気をつけていた。  
　ソーは立ち上がり、ロキに向き合った。そしてサングラスを外して鞄にしまう。  
「またお前に消される前に隠さないとな」ソーは弁解するように言って、ぎこちなく笑った。  
　ロキはしばらく不機嫌な顔で押し黙っていた。ロキから話を切り出すこともできた。アムステルダムでの出来事について怒り、ソーと口喧嘩を始めるのは簡単だっただろう。けれどそれはロキの作戦ではなかった。  
「ロキ、俺は・・・」ソーが先に話し始めた。ロキは表情を変えない。あえて何も言わず、ソーの出方を伺った。  
「先月のことは謝る。お前にキスをするというのは取り決めに含まれていなかった。俺はやりすぎたし、間違ったことをした」  
「あんたは相変わらず衝動的で、勝手に境界線を踏み越えてくる」  
「俺が悪かった」心の底から反省している様子のソーを見て、ロキは計画が上手く行きつつあることに満足した。  
「だが、俺のしたことは謝るが、後悔はしていない」ロキの目をまっすぐ見ながらソーは続ける。ロキは目を逸らしたくなる気持ちを抑え、冷静さを装ってソーの視線を受け止めた。  
　ソーの真摯で誠意のこもった表情が、いかにも彼らしかった。ロキは激しく反発すると同時に、その純粋さに惹きつけられずにいられなかった。ソーの目には罪悪感、希望、そして深い愛情が浮かんでいる。しかしソーにわかっていないこと、今までわかった試しがないこと、それは、そんな感情がすべて幻想だということだ。ロキを本気で愛している、ソーは言うが、そんな言葉は、ロキでさえ仕掛けたことがないほどの大嘘だ。  
「あんなことは別にどうでもいい」少なくとも自分は、嘘を嘘だと認める程度には謙虚だ、と考えながらロキは言った。  
　ソーは信じられないという面持ちでロキをじっと見た。「ロキ。何とも思わなかったとは言わせないぞ」  
「私がくだらない感傷についてどう感じているか、あんたは良く知っているはずだ」  
　ロキが巧妙に話をそらしたことに気づいているのか、いないのか、ソーは何も言わなかった。  
「とにかくもういい。そのことについて話したくない。このことは、ミッドガルド人がこういうとき何て言うんだったかな。そうだ、『水に流そう』だ」  
「お前が気にしていないなどと、俺が信じるとでも思うのか」ソーは静かに言った。「カササギが小枝を集めるみたいに、どんな恨みも絶対に忘れずにとっておくお前が」  
「何を信じるかはあんたの勝手だ、ソー。とにかくあれは何の意味もないことだったと私は思っているし、今後もそれ以上のこととしては考えない」  
　ソーは眉をひそめ、ロキは彼のそんな様子を馬鹿にするように笑った。「ここで時間を無駄にしていていいのか？ 私を拘束できるのは10時間までだということを忘れるなよ」  
　この数ヶ月で大したことはできなかったが、ソーをうまいこと誘導して拘束時間を減らせたことには満足していた。人の心を操る能力をまだ失ったわけではない。  
「ああ、だが、この話はまだ終わりじゃないぞ」  
── あんたは永遠にあきらめないな、とロキは心の中でつぶやいた。  
「よし、じゃあ行くか」ソーは芝生の坂を降り始め、ロキはその肩をつかんで止めた（そして、手のひらに伝わる固く盛り上がった筋肉の温かさを必死で無視しようとした）。  
── 今は考えてはいけない。今はまだ。  
「行く前に、ひとつ言っておく」  
「なんだ」  
「今日は間違ってもバーには連れて行くな」  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　二人は公園を出て、通りを渡ったところにあるバイライト・クリーマリーに入った。店は開いたばかりで、行列はそれほど長くない。様々なフレーバーのアイスクリームがケースの中に並んでいた。ロキが甘党なことをソーはよく知っている。つまり、これもまたロキの機嫌を直そうとするソーの馬鹿げた試みのひとつに違いなかった。  
　今まで見たこともないフレーバーがたくさんあり、ロキは不本意ながら興味を持った。二人とも、バルサミコ風味ストロベリーからチョコレート・ココナッツまで、すべてのフレーバーを試食した。ソーは結局、ブラウニーと生クリームたっぷりのサンデーという信じられない選択をした。ロキは迷った挙句、塩キャラメルのソフトクリームを試食した瞬間、これだ、と思った。塩キャラメルのフレーバーは風味豊かで深みがあり、甘さと塩味が絶妙に絡まり合って舌の上でとろけた。二人は店の外に立ち、建物の壁にもたれかかってそれぞれ選んだものを食べた。ロキはソフトクリームを試そうとするソーの手をぴしゃりと叩いて阻止しておきながら、ソーのサンデーを勝手にスプーンですくって何度も食べた。  
「泥棒！」何度目かにロキにサンデーを奪われ、ソーは叫んだ。「だいたいどこからスプーンが出てきたんだ？ 店の中では受け取らなかっただろう」  
「私が魔術師だってことを忘れたのか？」  
　ソーはロキを睨んでサンデーのカップを手元に引き寄せ、ロキにそれ以上盗まれないうちにと急いで食べ始めた。  
「馬鹿。頭が痛くなるぞ」ロキはつぶやくと、そんなことをしても無駄だと伝えるだけのために、もう一口奪った。  
　サンデーを食べ終えたソーは ── こんなことが出来るのはソーだけだ ── 店の中に戻って、コーンの上にアイスクリームを三段に重ねたものを持って出てきた。それから二人は店を離れ、ミッション・ストリートに向かって歩き始めた。ソーの大きな手に握られたアイスクリームはミニチュアのように小さく見えて、彼が話しながらその手で大げさなジェスチャーを加えるたび、アイスの部分が飛んで行くのではないか、とロキは心配になった。ソーは以前にサンフランシスコでX-MENに出会った話を熱心にしていたのだが（「俺と同じように嵐を操れる女がいたんだ、あれは凄かった！」）、ロキはこの街にまつわる自分自身の思い出の中に沈んでいた。  
　ソーと一緒に訪ねた他の場所と違って、サンフランシスコは以前にも来たことがあった。未だにミッドガルドを見下しているロキではあったが、人間たちの生活の中には興味深いものも多かった。地球に来て四年目の頃、ロキは自分に変装の魔術をかけて、プライド・パレード開催中のサンフランシスコを探索したことがあった。  
　アスガルドは同性愛を否定はしなかったが、決して祝福することもなかった。ましてや誇るべきものとは誰も思っていなかった。長い年月の間にロキは何人かの女性と関係を持ったが、ごく若い頃から、自分の一番強い欲望の対象ははっきりとわかっていた。第二王子であるロキが、妻ではなく同性の配偶者を得たとしても、強く非難されることはなかったかもしれない。それでもそんな行動は、ロキが「他のアスガルド人と違う」と見なされる、新しい理由になったことだろう。  
　プライド・パレードにはすっかり魅了された。そこにいた時のロキは、常にソーと比較されるアスガルドの王子ではなかった。好きなだけ男を選んでベッドに行くことができて、誰に後ろ指を差されることもない。かつて味わったことのない解放感だった。同じミッドガルドでも地域によってはまったく事情が異なることは知っていたが、少なくともサンフランシスコはそういう場所だった。  
　その後、何度かまたサンフランシスコを訪ねることを考えた。 けれど、そこにいたときの自分の行動を思い返すと、同じパターンを何度も繰り返していたことに気がついた。ロキが寝たいと思う男のタイプは決まっている。背が高くて、ハンサムで、たくましくて、髪はブロンド。結局それきり戻ることはなく、今日に至った。結局、自分が手に入れようとするものすべてに、ソーの影が色濃く落ちているのだった。  
　二人が街を歩いていると、若い男が通りかかった。ぴったりと体に張りつく革のパンツに、ピンクと黒のTシャツを身につけ、大きな黒いサングラスをかけている。ソーは興味深げに彼を見送ると、混乱した表情で眉をひそめた。  
「ミッドガルドのファッションというものは永遠に理解できそうにないな」ソーは首を振りながら言った。「あんなきつい脚衣で、どう戦闘に備えるのだろうか」  
　ロキは呆れて言った。「あんたに『ヒップスター』について説明するような忍耐力はない。一日かけてもわからないだろうし、これ以上時間は無駄にしたくない」  
　残りのアイススクリームを一気に口に放り込みながら、ソーは少し傷ついた顔になった。  
　ミッション・ストリートに着くと、二人は小さなメキシコ料理店に入った。ごく普通のレストランだが、食べ物はスパイスが効いていて美味しかった。ロキは自分のオーダーした分を楽しんだ後、目の前で特大サイズのブリトーを三つ続けて平らげるソーを、嫌悪感をまったく隠さずにじっと見た。ソーは昔から不安なときほどよく食べる。それは自分が有利になることを意味する、良い兆候だ、とロキは考えた。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　そこから二人はベイカー・ビーチ そしてフィッシャーマンズ・ワーフへと移動した。ロキはワーフが気に入らず、文句の言い通しだった。魚の匂いが気持ち悪かったし、観光客だらけなのも嫌だった。それから、ソーがカーニバルのゲームをやりたがるのも面倒だった。ただし、ソーが何度挑戦しても失敗するのは、見ていてそれなりに楽しかった。もちろん、ちょっとした魔法で、もともと難しく出来ているゲームに小細工し、ソーが絶対に勝てないようにしていたのだが。ソーはそれくらいの報いを受けて当然だった。  
　その後はワーフを離れ、ケーブルカーに乗ってロンバード・ストリートへ向かった。ソーは ── 常に冒険を求める馬鹿なので ── このミッドガルドでもっとも激しく曲がりくねった道を歩いてみたいと言った。ケーブルカーの上で、ソーは笑いながら手すりに捕まり、身を乗り出して街を眺めた。ソーの髪が風になびき、その活力に溢れた姿を見ていると、彼が一ヶ月前にほとんど死にかけたとは、とても信じられなかった。  
　子供の頃、ソーとロキは、オーディンがスルトを退治した話を何度も聞かされた。幼い頃に植えつけられたスルトへの恐怖心は、今でも意識のどこかに残っている（あの悪魔の威力を考えれば、その恐怖もまったく大げさとは言えない）。二人が子供の頃から脅かされて育ったのは氷の巨人だけではない。スルトはラウフェイよりもさらに凶悪な独裁者だと聞かされていた。  
　火傷の話を聞いたとき、一瞬でも動揺してしまったことが今でも悔しかった。しかしそれは、本能に直結した恐怖だったのだ。ソーが自分以外の手で傷を負ったときは、いつでも同じ恐怖に襲われた。そして無事とわかると同時に心から安堵した。  
　こんなに複雑でなくてもいいはずだった。もしソーを本当に憎んでいるのなら、さっさと殺してすべて終わりにすればいい。もっと簡単でわかりやすければいいのに、と思うのだが、そういうのはロキではなく、ソーの得意分野だ。ロキの方は、まるでループに閉じ込められて、永遠にぐるぐると回り続けているような気分だった。決してひとつに合わさることのないパラドックス。何度となくソーを殺そうとした自分と、兄を絶対無敵のヒーローだと無邪気に信じていた、子供のままの自分。  
　そこまで考えて、ふと我に返った。  
　二人はマリン・ヘッドランドにいて、岩肌の斜面に座ってゴールデン・ゲート・ブリッジ越しの夕日を眺めていた。視界いっぱいに広がる巨大な橋と、その向こうで輝く黄金色の夕焼けを見ていると、どうしてもアスガルドを思い出してしまう。確かに美しいけれど、もう夕日は飽きるほど見た、そしてソーと過ごすのもうんざりだった。ソーがロキを見て、ためらいがちに笑いかけてくる。ロキは笑顔を返さなかった。日中に和らいでいた二人の間の緊張感が、ふたたび高まり始める。ロキは夕日に目を向けて唇をきゅっと結び、そのせいであのソーとキスしたときの生々しい感覚が蘇ってきてしまった。  
　アムステルダムの出来事の前、二人がキスをしたのは二回だけだ。  
　一度目は、二人が小さな子供だった頃、イドゥンの林檎の樹の上で。それは他愛なく無邪気なキスで、幸福の最中にいた二人が、その瞬間を確かめるように素早く唇を合わせただけのことだった。当時はそれほど深く考えることもなかったけれど、その出来事は確かにロキに小さな火種を植えつけた。それがはっきりとした形になったのは、何年も後のことだ。二度目にキスをしたのは若者に成長してからで、二人とも好奇心や衝動が抑えきれない時期だった。けれど、ロキにとって、それは、ただの好奇心による実験などではなかった。あのときのキスは、それまで自分でも理解できず、説明もできなかった感情が、初めてはっきりと目を覚ました瞬間だったのだ。  
　ロキは、それまでもソーを深く愛していた（その愛の名残こそが、今でもロキの最大の弱点だ）。けれど、ロキの愛はソーの偽物の愛と同じくらいに、自己中心的でもあった。どこか本能の深い部分で、ソーを独り占めしたい、自分だけのものにしたいと思っていた。あの日、ソーと唇を重ねた瞬間、ロキはその願望の本当の意味を知った。  
　けれど結局はどうでもいいことだった。ロキの生涯そのものと同様に、ソーとの間に起こったことのすべては偽りだったのだから。ソーが今さら何を求めているにしても、ロキは応じるつもりはなかった。ソーが愛と呼ぶものは、子供っぽい感情をともなう欲望にすぎない。過ぎたときを悔やむのは、まるで実際には起こらなかったこと、存在しなかった人を恋しがるようなものだ。  
　ソーの落ち着かない様子が伝わってくる。もうすぐ解放される時刻なのだから、何か言いたいことがあるのなら早くして欲しかった。ソーは鞄から林檎を取り出し、半分に切り、手に持ったまま、気落ちした表情でじっと見下ろした。  
　やがてソーは咳払いをして話し始めた。「ロキ。こんな状態を続けるわけにはいかない。俺たちの今までのことについて話をしよう」  
「それはもう散々やっただろう。話をこれ以上ひきずる必要などない。私の方は、言いたいことはすべて言った」  
「俺は言っていない」  
「ああ、そうだったな」ロキはからかうように言った。「うっかり忘れていたよ、物事はすべてあんたを中心に、あんたの望むことを一番優先にして進むんだったな」  
　ソーはうつむき、悲しみと罪悪感を目に浮かべた。「俺は自分勝手だった。もう一度謝る」  
「あんたの謝罪は聞き飽きたよ、ソー。謝る必要なんてないとさっき言っただろう」  
「ロキ、お前はわかっていない」ソーは必死だった。「俺がお前に特別な感情を持っていることをわかっていない。先月キスしたとき、俺たちはまるで ── 」  
「黙れ」ロキは鋭く遮った。甘い台詞も虚しい言葉も聞きたくなかった。特にソーの口からは。計画を遂行するには、今の状態をあともう少しだけ先に進めなければならない。少し感情を露わにしすぎだとしても、ソーが見せた隙を利用しない手はなかった。慎重にならなければいけないと思いつつ、今すぐソーを傷つけたいという衝動に抗えない。  
「あんたは『特別な感情』と言うけど、じゃあ昔のことはどうなるんだ」ソーがはっと息をのむのがわかる。若い日のキスについて二人はほとんど話したことがなかったが、ソーの表情を見れば、ロキが何の話をしているのかわかっているのは明らかだった。  
「ロキ、俺は ── 」  
「昔、あんたは私に何を求めているのか ── いやこの場合、何を求めていないのか、だな ── はっきりと伝えてきた。それか、これも私の被害妄想か？」  
　ソーは言葉につまり、ロキは勢いのついた感情が上手く抑えきれなくなってきて、大きく息をついた。目的を達成するためにソーに見せる感情と、実際の感情とをしっかりと区別しなければならない。けれどときどき、自分がどちらの側に転ぶことになるのか、感情を操っているのは結局二人のうちのどちらなのか、ロキにはわからなくなった。  
「私にどうして欲しいんだ、ソー？」  
「お前にもわかっているはずだ」  
　しかし困ったことに、ロキにはもう、自分でもよくわからないのだった。  
「私を操ろうとするのはやめろ」  
「ではお前もやめろ、ロキ」  
「私を侮辱しようとしているのなら ── 」  
「ロキ ── 」  
「それなら、おめでとう。最大の屈辱を受けたよ、あのとき私たちが ── 」  
「ロキ。俺はただ、お前にキスをしたかっただけだ」  
　ロキはソーを睨みつけた。「その通りにしただろう」  
「ああ、そうだ」  
「それ以上、何がしたい？」  
「それはお前に決めてほしい」  
　ロキは一瞬黙った。「なるほど。それなら私はもう行くよ、兄上」  
　林檎の半分を受け取ると、ロキは氷のように冷たい眼差しでソーを睨みつけた。オーディンでさえもたじろがせそうな迫力のある視線。それがもたらした狙いどおりの効果をソーの顔に見て、ロキは満足した。ソーには罪悪感と混乱を感じてもらわなければならない。そして彼の顔にはその二つともはっきりと浮かんでいた。相手を操る力は、ふたたびロキのものになった。人間たちの言い方を借りれば、今、テニスのボールはコートのロキの側にあり、立ち位置も理想的だ。ロキにこんな機会を明け渡すとは、ソーは本当に愚かだ。  
── 必ず、ソーが生涯を後悔して過ごすように仕向けてみせる。  
 

第八章　８月  
   
ブラジル、サルバドール・ダ・バイーヤ市

「何故だ？」  
　それが、会って一番最初にソーが口にした言葉だった。街で一番の高級エリア、バーハ・ビーチ。二人がいるのは半島の先端で、灯台とその周囲の公園の近くだった。灯台は見上げるほど高く、晴れた青空を背景にその白と黒の壁面がくっきりと映えていた。灯台の下の岩場に打ちつける強い波に、ソーは一種の親近感を持たずにいられなかった。その激しさが、今のソーの怒りに共鳴するからだ。この海岸の波は、普段はとても穏やかだった。波が荒れているのは自分のせいなのだろうか、とソーは一瞬考えた。  
　ロキは冷たく笑った。「別に理由なんてない」  
　拳を握りしめて怒りを抑えようとする。「俺に復讐したかったのか？」  
「傲慢もいい加減にしろ、あんたには関係ない。私がそんな小さなことにこだわると思うか？」  
「ああ、思うな」  
　ロキは笑い出した。「復讐なんていう単純なものじゃない。言ってみれば・・・教訓だ。私を変えようとしても無駄だ、ソー。私は私だ、そのことを忘れるな」  
「では何故、俺が少しでもお前に近づこうとするたびに、それを思い出させようとするんだ！」憤慨のあまりソーは叫んだ。  
「お見事」ロキは大げさに両手を打って拍手喝采の真似をした。「その台詞、よほど頑張って練習したに違いない」  
「ロキ・・・」怒りに噛み締めた歯の間から呼びかける。  
「なんだ？」ロキはわざと無邪気な表情を作った。  
　深呼吸して、気持ちを落ち着ける。「すべて水に流す、と言ったじゃないか」  
　ロキは目に憐れみを浮かべてソーを見つめた。「で、私を信じたのか？」ゆっくりと首を振る。「この私を・・・なんて言ったっけ、ああ、そうだ、『カササギが小枝を集めるように、恨みをためこむ』私を？ 相変わらずの馬鹿だな、親愛なる兄上」  
　ソーは目を逸らし、目の前の海を見つめた。この土地は風光明媚で、地上の楽園そのものだ。これほど美しい光景の中で、弟と傷つけあうような口論をしていることが残念でならなかった。  
「俺と喧嘩をするなら、それは俺たちの間だけの問題だろう。何故、S.H.I.E.L.D.本部を攻撃する必要があるんだ。誰も命は落とさなかったが、罪もない人々が怪我をしたんだぞ！」  
　ロキは笑った。「S.H.I.E.L.D.で働くやつに『罪もない』者などいるとは思えないね。あいつらは全員、馬鹿だ。だが自分たちを気高い正義の味方だと勘違いしている。真に理解もできないパワーを無駄遣いして」  
「お前がしているのも同じことだ！ 何故ドクター・ドゥームなどと手を組む？ あいつの空中要塞で何をしようとしていたんだ？」  
「さあ、何故かな？」ロキは皮肉をこめて答えた。「S.H.I.E.L.D.のヘリキャリアに匹敵する力を持つ飛行空母が、一体何の役に立つだろう？」  
　ソーは眉間に皺を寄せて黙った。  
「私の計画をあんたに伝える義理はない。その限られた脳を使って想像するんだな」  
　ソーはロキの肩をぐっと掴むと、まっすぐに目を見た。「お前の企みが何であれ、俺は必ず阻止する。今回も止めたし、今後も同じことをする」  
　作り笑いを消し、ロキは苛立たしげに身を捩ってソーの手を肩から振り払った。「ああ、今回はあいつらは運が良かった。ドゥームのせいだ」どこか上の空で、独り言のように続ける。「頭は良いかもしれないが、しょせんは人間だからな。使えるところもあるが、邪魔の方が多かった」  
　自分が何を言ってしまうかわからないので、ソーは奥歯を噛み締めて黙っていた。腕を組み、沖を眺める。ほんの数フィート先で神々が口論しているとも知らず、サーファーたちが波乗りを楽しんでいた。  
　ロキが何かを企んでいるのではないかとは思っていた。しかしまさか、ドゥームと共謀してモハビ砂漠にあるS.H.I.E.L.D.の秘密基地を攻撃するとは思っていなかった。ドゥームは各所で問題を起こしていて、アベンジャーズが出動したことも過去にはあったものの、彼が通常目の敵にしていたのはファンタスティック・フォーだった。リード・リチャーズとの確執のせいらしい（あまり考えたくはないが、そこに自分たち兄弟との共通点を見出さずにいられなかった）。  
　ある晴れた日曜の朝、ドゥームボットの軍隊が基地に降り立った。ロキは戦闘を指揮していて、さらに何体かの幻影も作っていた。弟を敵軍の中に見るのは辛かった。その瞳に冷酷な、狂気じみた光が浮かぶのも。  
　攻撃の目的はすぐに判明した。ドクター・ドゥームが、強大なパワーを有する空中要塞を奪い返しに来たのだった。その要塞は一年以上前にニューヨークへの攻撃に使われ、S.H.I.E.L.D.、アベンジャーズ 、ファンタスティック・フォーの共闘により、攻撃は制圧された。要塞はS.H.I.E.L.D.によって秘密基地に運ばれ、そこで技術の研究が行われていた。地球上のすべての電子機器を破壊するパワーを持ったその要塞をドゥームの手に戻すまいとして、彼らは全力で戦った。ロキがそこに関わったことで、戦いは非常に困難なものとなった。  
　アベンジャーズは戦い続けたが、どれだけロボットを破壊し、ロキの幻影を解いても、攻撃は果てしなく続いた。ついに体勢が逆転したのは、トニーがドゥームボットのひとつを解体し、決定的な欠陥を発見したからだ。ある電磁パルスに対して脆弱性を持つ回線があり、S.H.I.E.L.D.の援軍を得て、チームは即座にその弱みを攻撃した。  
　パルスが放たれ、ロボットはすべて地に落ちて、ロキとその幻影が十数体ほど残った。ロキはしばらく攻撃を続けた後、幻影を消し、自分も素早く姿を消した。ソーは驚かなかった。弟は自分が生き延びるためなら、かつての味方などさっさと見捨てる。他の者のために自分を危険にさらすことなどまずなかった。  
　繰り広げられる戦闘越しにロキと目が合い、ソーは、これまでの数ヶ月間、自分は何ひとつ変えることができなかったのだろうか、と暗い気持ちで考えた。もしかしたら、ロキを理解することは永遠に不可能なのかもしれない。ロキは何故これほど頑固で、必要以上に物事を複雑にしようとするのだろう？  
　ロキは挑戦的な表情を取り戻し、周囲を見渡した。「それで、今日はこのリゾートに私を連れてきてどうするつもりだ？ 癒してやろうとでも思ったのか？」  
　ソーはふたたび深呼吸をして、冷静に話そうとした。というのも、ロキの推測はある意味当たっているからだ。ここに来ることは数ヶ月前から考えていて、ロキの攻撃の後は、もう他の場所を検討する気力が残っていなかった。  
　数年前にクリントとトニーとともに見たカーニバルは楽しかったが、その後、何のイベントもないオフシーズンに、ソーは何度かここを再訪していた。この場所のなんとも言えない居心地の良さ、気持ちを落ち着かせる静謐さが気に入っていた。ロキにも同じ効果があると良いのだが。  
　ロキに美しいものをたくさん見せてやりたい ── この数ヶ月、ソーがやろうとしているのはそれだけだった。この晴れ渡った空の下にロキを連れてきたのはやはり正解だったかもしれない。ソーが太陽ならロキは月、ソーは光、ロキは影。一日、この明るい太陽の下で過ごせば、ロキは影に隠れ続けることはできない。ソーはまだ怒りが胸でくすぶるのを感じていたけれど、それを別の形で使うこと、何かもっと役立つ形に変えて使うことが必要なのもわかっていた。  
　ロキは、ソーの神経を逆撫でする方法をよく知っている。もう何年もの間、ロキの言動に苛立っては失敗することを繰り返していた。しかしソーもさすがに年齢を重ね、少しは学んだと思いたかった。今でも、いっそのことロキを肩にかついでビーチまで運び、海に投げ入れて思い知らせてやりたいという衝動にかられる。しかしそれこそロキの思うつぼであり、ソーは他のやり方を選ぶことにした。  
　頑固さなら、ソーもロキに負けていない。短気で向こう見ずと批判されることはあっても、ソーの忠誠心や勇気を疑う者はいない。忍耐力についても誰もが認めることだろう。ソーの信念は固く揺らがず、一度決意したことを絶対に諦める気はなかった。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　午前中の太陽を浴びながら、二人は一言も言葉を交わさずに砂浜を歩いた。ソーは今回はサングラスを諦め、服は赤いスイムショーツに黒のタンクトップ、足元はビーチサンダルだった。ロキの方はビーチの散歩には合わない服装で、チャコールグレーのジーンズ、ブルーとグレーのストライプ柄のシャツ、ネイビーブルーのジャケットという姿だった。不自然なはずのそんな服装でさえロキの姿は完璧で、海を背景に不思議と美しく映え、ソーをどうしようもなく落ち着かない気分にさせた。  
　オフシーズンの火曜日なので、カーニバルの開催中とは比べものにならないほどビーチは人が少なかった。色とりどりのパラソルの下に座る人々や、海で泳いだり、サーフィンをする人々を眺めながら、二人は砂を踏んで歩き続けた。若い男たちが笑いながらフットボールを蹴り、その楽しそうな声が風に運ばれてくる。ビールやカイピリーニャを売る屋台も出ていたが、ソーはもちろんアルコールに手を出すつもりはなかった（強い酒でもあおりたい気分ではあったが）。  
　座るのに良さそうな場所を見つけると、ソーは鞄を肩からおろして砂の上に放り投げた。しゃがんで中から鮮やかな赤のパラソルと二脚の折りたたみ椅子を取り出す。大切な思い出があると同時に ── ロキは間違いなく馬鹿にして笑うだろうが ── ロキが遠い昔に贈ってくれたこの鞄は、こんなとき非常に役立った。このパラソルと椅子は、アベンジャーズ本部の倉庫の奥にしまいこまれていたものだ。無断で持ち出したことに少しだけ罪悪感を持っていたが、一日消えていたところでトニーが気づくとは思えなかった。  
「準備がいいな」  
「お前が褒めるとは珍しい」ロキに背を向けてパラソルを開き、柄の先を砂地にしっかりと埋め込む。  
　ロキは笑った。「ああ、今日は楽しい一日になりそうだ」  
「黙れ、嘘つきの神」ソーは小声で言いながら椅子を開いてパラソルの下に並べて置いた。  
「座れ」命じるように言う。ロキが文句も言わずに従ったので、ソーは心の中でノルンの女神に感謝を捧げた。  
　二人は険悪な雰囲気の中でしばらく黙って座っていた。ロキは悪びれずに微笑みを浮かべ、ソーは苛立ちに顔をしかめたまま。  
　小さなバーベキューセットと串に刺した肉とチーズを運ぶ男が通りかかった。ソーはすぐに手招きして男を呼んだ。少しずつ蓄積する怒りを紛らわすものが必要だった。肉とチーズの両方をいくつか注文すると、男は目の前で料理を始め、美味しそうな匂いが潮の香りに混じって漂い始めた。出来上がった串を差し出され、ロキは疑わしげにその食べ物を見る。しかし一口齧ると、そのままあっという間に平らげてしまった。ソーも怒りに任せて肉を噛みちぎりながら自分の分を食べた。二人は食べながらも無言で、ソーはせっかくの美味しい肉とチーズをまったく味わった気になれなかった。  
　ソーは眩しい日差しに目を細めてビーチを見渡した。二人の男の子が笑い声をあげながら、水しぶきをあげて波打ち際で遊んでいる。近くではやや年配の女性が二人を見守っていた。兄弟に違いないその子供達の楽しそうな様子に、ソーは胸が痛くなった。二人が元気に幸せに育つことを祈り、同時に羨ましくてたまらなくなる。あんなふうに、何の不安も緊張もなくロキと過ごせたのは、もう遠い昔のことだ。  
　ただこうして座っているだけでは意味がない。何もしないでいると、怒りが増す一方だった。怒りに負ければ二人は喧嘩になり、そんなことで得られるものは何もない。何か行動を起こすべきだ、何かしなければ。  
「ロキ、泳ぐぞ」ソーは快活な口調になるように努めたが、あまり上手くいかなかった。  
　ロキはため息をついた。「私も泳がなきゃいけないのか？」  
「ああ、ついてこないなら海に放り込むからな、本気だぞ」  
「いかにもあんたがやりそうなことだな」  
　ソーはロキの言葉に反応せず、シャツとサンダルを脱いで、赤いスイムショーツとヘイムダルの目から身を隠すためのネックレスだけの姿になった。露わになった肌にロキが視線を這わせ、さっと目を逸らすのを、ソーは見逃さなかった。ロキは魔法で自分の服を黒いブリーフタイプの水着に変え、ほとんど想像の余地を残さないその姿に、今度はソーが目を逸らす番だった。  
　いろいろと問題は起こったが、アムステルダムの出来事が二人の間に新しい炎を灯したことは、否定のしようがなかった。ソーは以前よりもロキを肉体的に意識するようになったと自覚しているし、二人のやりとりには表面的な言葉以上のものが隠されているのも確かだった。ある意味で、怒りが逆に情熱を煽っているような気もした。あのキスはただの味見のようなもので、あれだけではまったく足りない。この二カ月というもの、夢の中で何度もロキとのキスの感触が唇に蘇った。まるでロキのものになったという烙印を焼きつけられたかのように。自分はとっくにロキのものだが、さらに逃れられなくなったような気がする。  
　ロキは砂にいくつかのルーン文字を描いた。二人の持ち物を盗難から守る呪文であることがソーにもわかる。二人で出かけた冒険の旅で、ロキが同じことをするのを何度も見たことがあった。波打ち際に向かって歩きだすと、足の指の間に砂が入り込むのを感じた。海水に足をつけ、その暖かい水の心地よさに思わずため息をつく。くるぶし、膝、そして腰のあたりの深さになるまで、波を分けて進んでいった。潮を含んだ空気の匂いがする。後ろからついてくるロキの、水を蹴って歩く音も聞こえた。その顔に浮かぶ困惑の表情ははっきりと想像できるので、振り向いて確認する必要もなかった。  
　ソーは身をかがめて海水に全身を浸した。泳ぎ始めると体が歓喜に包まれるのがわかった。筋肉をこわばらせていた怒りの感情が解放されていく。水面に顔を出して息つぎをすると、体は落ち着いてきたけれど、心はまだ疾走し、あらゆる疑問を問いかけ続けた。けれど泳ぎながら考えていると、それほど悲観的になる必要もないと思えてくる。ロキのしていることはいつもと変わらない。ロキはいつも、自分を無防備だと感じた瞬間に逃げ出す。つまり、ソーは確かに前進しているということだ。この六カ月は無駄ではなかった、たとえその進歩がささやかなものだったとしても。一時的に不利になったかもしれないが、またすぐに遅れを取り返せるはずだ。  
　キスを交わしたときに、はっきりと手応えがあった。ロキの言葉はいつも謎めいているが、体が伝えることならソーにも簡単に読み取れる。ロキにも隠せないものはある。唇で、舌で、手の動きで、ロキは饒舌に話しかけてきた。いつも人の話を聞いていない、とソーを非難するロキだったが、あのときのソーは、ロキの体の言葉をはっきりと、間違いなく受け取った。そして絶対に忘れない。  
　泳ぎ続けるうちに、ソーは怒りがだいぶ収まり、二人の間の緊張感もほどけていくのを感じた。しかし怒りがまったく無くなったわけではない。ロキとの果てしない戦いには疲れ切っていたし、戦火に第三者が巻き込まれることが何よりも嫌だった。ロキがアスガルドを離れてから、呼び戻して罰するべきだと求める声が絶えない。しかしロキを拘束するのは無駄な試みだった。ロキを閉じ込めておける牢など存在しない ── 少なくとも長期間は ── 結局、投獄されるたびにロキは怒りを増幅させ、報復が激しくなるばかりだった。いつかは必ずロキの心に手が届く、自分にはそれができる、とソーは信じている。ただ、ときどきその道のあまりの険しさに、気が遠くなってしまうのだった。  
　今はただ、目の前のことに取り組むしかない。海水の中から顔を出したロキの髪がぐっしょり濡れていて、溺れたネズミみたいだぞ、と言って笑う。そして子供のように唇を突き出して怒るロキを見て、さらに大声で笑う。ロキは昔から自分の外見を気にしすぎるのだ。  
　ロキはこの海に似ていた。予想がつかず、気まぐれで、ときに凶暴な波となって二人を丸ごと飲み込みそうになる。どの波をかわし、いつ強気で分けいればいいのか、うまく読み取ることができずにソーは苦労し続けている。長い時間がかかるかもしれないが、なんとかロキをもっと深く理解してやりたかった。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　ビーチを引き上げた後は、街の中心部に向かった。ソーは大通りから奥に入ったところにある小さな家族経営のレストランにロキを連れていった。ドアを開けた途端に美味しそうな食べ物の香りに包まれ、食欲をそそられる。店の外見は素朴で特別なものはなく、安物のテーブルに赤いプラスチックの椅子が並んでいる。ほとんど満員だったが、奥に空いている席を見つけてロキを手招きした。ロキは不安げに店内を見渡す。  
「心配するな、ロキ、ここの食事は最高にうまいぞ」  
　ロキは深いため息をついた。「私に選択の自由はなさそうだな」  
　二人は席につき、小さなプラスチックの椅子に収まろうとして苦労するソーを、ロキは馬鹿にしたように見ていた。若い女性が注文を取りに来て、ソーは彼女がこの店のオーナーの孫娘であることに気づいた。オーナーは元気か、と声をかけたかったが、ロキがかけた魔術のために、彼女はソーが誰なのかわからない。最近の事件のことを考えれば、気づかないままにしたほうが良さそうだった。  
　ソーはメニューも見ずに、フェジョアーダとムケッカ・デ・カマロンを注文した。二つとも地元で有名なシチューの一種だった。  
「それで」ロキはいつもの皮肉な調子で聞いた。「あんたのお気に入りの人間のうち、誰にここに連れて来られたんだ？」  
　ロキが知りたくて聞いているのではなく、自分を怒らせようとしているだけなのはすぐにわかった。しかしそういうゲームのようなやりとりをするなら、ソーも強気に出なければならない。  
　ソーはにやりと笑って言った。「ああ、傑作な話があるんだ！」  
　トニーとクリントとともに楽しんだカーニバル、パーティ、食べ物、音楽の話を、ソーは熱心に語り始めた。そして、ほとんど国際的問題に発展しかねなかった、三人が引き起こした事件のことも話した。しかし何故、どういう経緯でそんなことになってしまったのか、詳細を説明することにはあまり意味がなさそうだった。あれは確か、トニーがラセルダ・エレベーター ── 街の高層階と下層階を結ぶ六百フィートのエレベーター ── をもっと速く動かすことができると言い張ったのが最初だったか、または、酔っ払ったソーが、ジケド・トロロ公園の湖に浮かぶ巨大な彫像をアスガルドの神々の一部と思い込み、話しかけても答えないことに激怒したせいだったか。当然のことだが、地元のブラジルの人々は歴史的建造物が破壊されるのを喜ばなかった。  
　話が進むほどロキの表情は険しくなっていき、するとソーは余計に話を長引かせて大げさに膨らませずにいられなくなった。やっと話し終えた頃、食べ物が運ばれてきた。ウェイトレスがシチューの皿に米とサラダを並べてテーブルに置く。ソーはその以前と変わらない美味しそうな匂いを吸い込んだ。エビとココナッツミルクが濃厚に香るムケッカ、ビーフと黒豆の風味が豊かなフェジョアーダ、どちらから先に手をつけるか迷う。  
　ロキはまた不安げな表情に戻って、皿を見下ろした。  
「いいから食べてみろ」声をかけてフォークを取り上げ、ロキにも同じことをするように手振りで示す。二人はそれぞれムケッカを一口試し、すぐに夢中でフォークを口に運び始めた。ソーは驚異的な速さで皿を空にし、椅子の背に寄りかかって味の余韻に浸ろうとしたのだが、そのまま後ろに倒れるのが心配で出来なかった。それにまだ満腹になっていない。ウェイトレスに合図して追加を注文する。ミッドガルドでの生活も十年を超え、さすがにもう食事の追加を求めて皿を床に叩きつけて割ることはしないが、こんなときは今でもそうしたい衝動に駆られた。  
　ロキは店内を見渡してその風景を観察した。「あんたが何故、人間にそこまでこだわるのか、私にはまったく理解できない。人間など意味のないチリやほこりのようなものだ」言葉を強調するように指をパチリと鳴らしながらロキは言った。  
　ソーは何も言い返さなかった。ロキの目論見はわかっている。しかし今回は餌に食いついたりしない。  
「何か言え、ソー」ロキはわざとソーの神経をつつくように言った。「口論に参加してくれないとつまらない」  
　ソーはくすりと笑った。「ああ、わかってる」  
　ロキは顔をしかめたが、ソーは黙って微笑むとシチューをもうひと匙、口に運んだ。あくまでも楽しそうにしていることで、ロキを苛立たせることに成功しているようだ。追加の皿がやってきて、ソーは二人の間にそれを置き、ロキにも食べるように促した。ロキはまた顔をしかめ、それでもフォークを手にとって米をつつき出した。食事を続けながらロキは何度もソーを不機嫌にしようと試みたが、ソーはその手に乗らなかった。やがてロキの態度は微妙に変化した。何か考え込むような、穏やかと言っていい顔をしている。そして、どう解釈していいのかわからない表情で、ソーをじっと見つめた。  
「何だ？」そろそろ店を出ようかという頃、ソーはついに聞いた。  
「何でもない」  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　しばらく街を歩き、夕暮れが近づいた頃、二人は歴史的広場のペルウリーリョで毎週火曜日に開催される路上イベント、テルカ・ダ・ベンカオに向かった。通りは喧騒にあふれていた。屋台で食べ物や酒を買う人々、アフリカのドラムの音に合わせて踊る人々。ドラムの音は力強く、地響きのように二人のいる場所まで伝わってきた。カポエイラに興じる人の輪をくぐりぬけ、青と黄色に塗られた古い植民地スタイルの建物の間を通り、二人は狭い路地で立ち止まった。壁にもたれて街の賑わいを眺める。  
　淡い日暮れの光の中に、ロキの端正な横顔が浮かび上がっていた。ソーはまた、若い頃に楽しんだアスガルドの祭典を思い出した。祭りには吟遊詩人がいくらでも来ていたが、子供たちが一番楽しみにしていたのはロキが語る物語の数々だった。弟はいつでも言葉を操ることに長けていて、その力で人を喜ばせることも、傷つけることも簡単にできるのだった。それからときどき ── 少しアルコールが入ったあと ── ロキは踊りを披露することもあった。夜空に燃える松明の火がロキの瞳を輝かせ、その動きは優美で自信に満ちていた。ロキも今、あの頃のことを思い出しているのだろうか、とソーは考えた。それでこんなに大人しくなって、ときどきソーをじっと見つめたりするのだろうか、と。  
　ソーはついに我慢しきれず尋ねた。「ロキ、どうした？ 何故そんなに俺を見るんだ？」  
　ロキは答えずにソーを見つめ続けた。それからやっと結論に至ったように言った。「あんたは何故そんなに頑固なんだ？」  
「俺も同じことをお前に聞きたい」  
「あんたは・・・」言いかけて一度口をつぐみ、ロキは苛立った口調で続ける。「私を変えることはできないと、また証明してやっただろう。あんたが嘘にしがみついてることも、私を救おうとする必要などないことも」  
「お前は何も証明などしていない！」ソーは叫び、ロキを睨みつけた。「今回のことでわかったのは、お前が感情的に行動しているということだけだ。少しでも脅威を感じると急いで逃げ出す。お前は昔からそうだ」  
「ソー、あんたは私のことなど何もわかっていない。この馬鹿げた取引で私を拘束して、いったい何が目的なんだ？」  
「馬鹿でもなんでもいい、俺は自分の意志でこうしてるんだ。イドゥンの林檎が必要なのはお前だってわかっているはずだ。そしてロキ、俺はお前を死なせることはできない、絶対に死なせたりしない」  
「何故？」ロキの目が暗く光った。「アスガルドの誰もが私に死んでほしいと思っている、ミッドガルドも同じだ。ヨトゥンヘイムは私が生きて苦しむくらいなら、と最初から捨てた。それなのにあんたは」指をソーに突きつける。「あんたは愚かな感傷にしがみついている、どう考えても理屈が通らない」  
　ふいに音楽や人々の笑い声が遠ざかり、ロキと自分が見えない膜に包まれて、時間も止まってしまったように思えた。もう周囲のことはどうでも良かった。ソーの目、耳、意識のすべてがロキに集中した。  
　静かにロキの目を見つめる。「俺がお前を決して憎むことができないとわかるまで、お前はあと何回暴れたら気が済むんだ？」  
　ロキは拳を握りしめて顔を背けた。  
「俺は、お前のすべてを理解することはできないかもしれない」ソーは優しく話しかけた。「だがいつでもお前を愛している」  
　ロキはソーに視線を戻し、そのまましばらくじっと見つめた。そんなロキの顔はかつて知っていた弟と何ひとつ変わらず、懐かしさに胸が締めつけられた。  
　ロキはふたたび目を逸らす。「私も、あんたをすべて理解することはできない。もしかしたら今まで一度もわかっていなかったのかもしれない」  
　今日はこれで十分だ、と感じたソーは、鞄に手を伸ばして林檎を取り出した。半分に切り、ロキの分を手渡す。ロキは受け取った林檎をしばらく手に持ったまま見下ろしていた。それからソーを見上げ、ふっと笑った。何かを小声で呟き、くるっと回した手の中に、黒いサングラスが現れる。  
　ソーは一瞬混乱し、よく見てからそれが自分のものであることに気づいた。数ヶ月前にアムステルダムで、ロキに魔法で消されてしまったものだ。ロキが投げてよこしたサングラスを、ソーは苦もなく空中で捕らえた。  
「何故？」  
「別に理由はない」答えると同時にロキは消えた。  
   
＊＊＊

　ロキが去ったあと、ソーは顔に笑みが広がるのを感じながら、路上の賑わいを眺め続けた。しかし、時間が経つにつれ、少しずつ不安になってきた。本当は大喜びしてもいいはずだ。長いこと、こういうブレイクスルーを目指してきたのだから。けれどロキが物事をそんなに簡単に運ばせるはずはなかった。  
── 銀の舌を持つロキ。嘘がうまいロキ。誰でも欺くロキ。悪戯の神、ロキ。  
　ロキがそう呼ばれるのには、それなりの理由がある。  
　けれど同時にロキは、アスガルドの王子、愛情に溢れた息子であり、弟でもあるはずだ。数えきれないくらい何度もソーの命を救ったロキ、そして、ソーが自分の存在のすべてをかけて愛するロキ。  
　今日、目の前にいた弟が、どのロキだったかはわからない。たとえ問い詰めたとしても、ロキ自身にさえわからないだろう。  
　本当のことはいずれ時間が明らかにするはずだ。それまでは、ソーはまた来月ロキを呼び出し、９月の二人がどうなるか、様子を見守っていくしかない。

 

第九章　９月  
   
イタリア、トスカーナ州  
   
　ロキは家と庭の間を何度も行ったり来たりして、魔術に必要なものをすべて整えようとしていた。庭の中央に様々なものをひとつずつ 並べていく。ひとつでも欠けていれば努力が無駄になるので、注意深く進めなければならない。ロキは家の中に戻ると、最後に必要なものを持ってきた。魔術書、手書きのメモの束、イドゥンの果樹園の林檎の茎と種を入れた小さな袋。林檎はたとえ一片でも貴重だったが、この魔術を成功させるために使うことにした。イドゥンの林檎はとてつもなく強大な魔力を宿していて、あらゆる用途に使うことができるのだ。  
　午後の暖かい日差しを頰に感じながら、ロキは芝生の上にかがみこみ、大昔にエルフの魔術師から買った魔法の布を広げた。その上に、丸い石を大きな輪を描くように並べていく。今日の服装はこんな作業には向いていない。黒いスラックスは完璧な仕立てだが、普段履くものより少し細身だし、濃いブルーのシャツは少し多めにボタンを外していた。ロキのしなやかな体を余すところなく強調するその組み合わせは、もちろん意図的に選んだものだ。ソーの視線を捕らえるために、たっぷりと時間をかけて決めた。けれどそんな努力は決して感づかせないよう、さりげなさは保っている。  
　少し動きづらいが、今日は魅力的であることが大切な日で、魔術をかけ始めてから着替える時間はない。  
　それに、とほくそ笑みながら、ロキは考える。すべてがうまくいけば、服を着ている時間はどうせそれほど長くない。  
　家の周囲を見てまわり、隔離の魔術が効いていることを確かめる。キサが後をついてきて、興味深げにロキの手元を覗き込むのを、だめだよ、と声をかけて追い払った。これは危険な魔術なのだ。ここまではかなり苦労したけれど、あと少しで完了だった。今月こそは、必ず態勢を逆転させる。  
　今日は、ソーのもとには行かない。ソーをこちらに呼び寄せる。  
　ロキは一人微笑みながら、丸い石の位置を整えた。今月はずっとこの日のために準備をしていて、ソーの動向も詳しく探っていた。いつアスガルドに行って林檎を取ってくるのか、いつミッドガルドに戻ってきてロキと会おうとするのか。サングラスを通してソーを監視するという考えは我ながら賢かった、とロキは自画自賛した。返してやったときの、ソーの嬉しそうな顔。あの馬鹿はムジョルニアを操る以外にまったく魔術の心得がないので、サングラスにかけられた魔法に気づかないのだ。そのうえ、ソーの行動は実にわかりやすく、それを引き出しにしまうのではなく、アベンジャーズビルの自室で、チェストの上に飾っていた。まるでトロフィーのように。ソーはトロフィーが大好きだ。彼の虚栄心、傲慢さ、常に栄光を追い続ける競争心をそのまま形に表したようなものだから。  
　水晶玉を覗けば、サングラスを通してソーの部屋を監視することができた。ソーの生活は基本的に退屈そのものだった。食事、睡眠の他は、ミッドガルドの技術を使ってときどき映画を観る程度。テレビ画面は、スタークがソーの部屋に取り付けたものに違いなかった。そしてよく、誰も見ていないと思って、ムジョルニアを掲げて馬鹿みたいにヒーローのポーズを練習していた。しかし、そんな単調な日々の繰り返しから、ロキはなかなか目を離すことができなかった。  
　というのも、ソーは毎日シャワーを浴びたあと、寝室に戻って服を着るのだが、そのとき必ずサングラスの真っ正面に立つからだ。初めてそうなったとき、ソーの鍛え上げられた胸に水滴が伝うのが見えて、ロキは一瞬息が止まりそうになった。けれど二度目に見たときは、それを最後にすると決めた。誘惑は強かったけれど、ソーに対して抱く欲望は複雑すぎて、自分でも手に負えないのだった。欲望は上手にコントロールしなければならない。それを感じることを自分に許すとしたら、有利に使えるときだけにすべきだった。ソーを欲しいと思うことと、恋の病に苦しむ乙女のようにソーに見惚れ、くよくよ悩むのとはまったく別だ。  
　ソーの完璧な肉体を見るたびに感じるものが、ただの嫉妬ではない、とロキが気づくまでには何年もかかった。８月に海で泳いだとき、ロキは彼の体からほとんど一度も目が離せなかった。ソーが同じように自分を見ていたことにも気づいていた。それも当然かもしれない、ロキが身につけていたものは、よほど寛大な心がなければ「水着」とも呼べない露出度の高いものだったから。駆け引きを心得ているのは、ソーだけではない。これだけの月日が経ったというのに、今さらまたロキにキスをするという図々しい行動。そんな屈辱は許せなかった。気持ちを弄ばれるのがどういうことか、ソーに同じことを経験させなければならない、ただしロキはそれを10倍にして返す。  
　そのためにロキはソーを監視したのだが、実際に覗いたのは、どうしても必要なときのみだった。水晶玉は魔力を大量に消費させるので、あまり頻繁に行うことはできなかった。ソーの姿が数日間ベッドルームから消え、アスガルドに林檎を取りにいったことが推測できた。そして今朝、ソーがあの古い鞄を持って部屋に戻ってきたのを見た。それから数時間後に、いつもの召喚術が、ソーの居場所を伝えてきた。今、ソーはレイキャビクのあたりにいる。そこで何をするつもりでいるのか、ちらりと考えたが、結局どうでもいいことだった。アイスランドでソーが予定していることが何であれ、ロキの今日の計画より面白いものであるわけがない。  
　ロキはいくつもの道具の中から小さな器を取り上げて、そこに林檎の茎と種を入れた。さらに様々な薬草、それと、何年も前、戦いの最中に切り取ったソーの髪を加える。いつか役立つこともあると思ってずっと保管しておいたものだった。作業しながら、順調に用意が整っていることにすっかり満足した。林檎の研究も大きな進展を見せている。あと一ヶ月か二ヶ月で、目標を達成できそうだった。そして先月、ソーと会ったときの、今日のための下地作りも完璧だった。最初は煽ってもなかなか反応しないのが心配だったが、今はそれでちょうど良かったと思っている。その分、ソーが傷ついたときの落差が激しくなるからだ。  
　８月に会ったとき、ソーにはドゥームの計画が失敗してアベンジャーズは運が良かった、と言った。しかしそれは運ではなく、ロキの画策の一部だったのだ。  
　ドゥームボットはロキが作る幻影に似ていたが、技術的には遥かに劣っていた。しょせんはロボットで、アイアンマンが見つけられるよう、欠陥を中に仕込むのは簡単なことだった。ドゥームはロキの敗北に激しく不満を示していたが、ロキは相手にしなかった。本当のところ、空中要塞などどうでも良かったのだ。すべては最終的な目的のための手段にすぎなかった。S.H.I.E.L.D.で働く人間たちが死のうが生きようがロキは特別気にしなかったが、今回は慈悲を与えてやることにした。人命が犠牲になれば、ソーはさすがにロキを許し難くなると思ったからだ。今の目標はソーを完全に遠ざけることではない。それはまだ先の話だ。ロキが隙を見せれば飛びつく程度の距離にソーをとどめておく。それが今日、ロキが目指す目標だった。  
　ほとんどの物事がそうであるように、大切なのは外からどう見えるか、ということだ。今日はまず、ソーの予測どおりに怒りをぶつけ、次に、この数ヶ月の成果だとソーが勝手に思い込んでいる、ロキの無防備な部分を見せる。先月、すっかり上手くいっていると思っていたソーはロキを戦闘の中で見出して、どれほどの打撃を受けただろう。想像すると自然に口元に笑みが浮かんでくる。そして目論見どおり、あの攻撃のあと、ソーはさらに必死になってロキを取り戻そうとしている。  
　ソーをこのヴィラに呼び寄せることは、ロキの計画の次のステップだった。ホテルなど他の場所に誘導することもできたかもしれないが、それだと親密さに欠ける。ソーの感傷的な性格を利用して、この行為に何か深い意味があるのではないか、と思わせなければならない。だから、獲物を巣に誘い込む蜘蛛のように彼をこの家に迎え入れるのだ。ロキから差し出した贈り物を、ソーに拒めるはずがない。リスクは計算済みで、ロキはその見返りがあることを確信していた。そして家に張り巡らせた隔離の魔術があれば、ソーが今後ここに戻ってこようとする試みも防ぐことができる。  
　ロキは魔術書を開き、必要なページがよく見えるように近くの地面に置いた。最後にもう一度手書きのメモに目を通し、立ち上がって風に乱れた髪を整えた。器を石の輪の中に置き、さっと手を動かしてその中に火を起こす。両手を掲げて呪文を唱え、体を包み込む魔力の感覚にそっと微笑んだ。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
「どういうことだ！」石の輪の中心に立ち、ソーは叫んでいた。呼吸は荒く、体をこわばらせ、警戒しながら周囲を見渡す。ジーンズに薄手のレインコートという何でもない服装だが、いつもと変わらず輝くような存在感があり、ロキはそんなソーに一目で惹きつけられずにいられなかった。いつもならこの自分の気持ちに腹が立つのだが、今日はますますやる気になるだけだった。この嫌になるほどの自分の弱さを、今回は有利に使うことを思いついたからだ。  
「見ればわかるとおり、私があんたを召喚したんだ」ロキは軽い口調で言った。  
「なんのために？」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「いつも私があんたのところに行くのが嫌になったからだ。何故私だけが呼ばれなければならないんだ？」  
　ソーは腕を組んでロキを睨みつけた。「それで何の警告もなく、いきなり俺をここに引っ張ってきたのか？」  
「まったく警告がなかったわけじゃないだろう、ソー。今日、私に会う予定だったんじゃないのか？」  
「ああ、そうだが、こんな形で会うつもりはなかった」  
「何事も自分の思う通りにはいかないものだ、違うか？」  
　ソーは苛立たしげにため息をついて首を振った。自分を囲む石を見下ろし、つま先で恐る恐る触り始める。  
　ロキは笑った。「境界線を越えてきても大丈夫だ。何も起こらないよ」  
「こんなふうにいきなり連れてこられて、もうお前の言葉を信じる気になれない」  
「信じるも信じないも好きにすればいい。出てきて私についてくるか、そこにあと10時間立って今日の時間が終わるまで過ごすか。自分で選べ」  
　ソーは眉をひそめてふたたび石の輪を見下ろした。それから慎重に足を一歩踏み出した。何も起こらないことを確かめてから、もう一方の足も踏み出す。そして自分の体を点検し、何も欠けていないことを確認した。  
「素晴らしい選択だ」ロキが言うと、ソーは怒った表情のままゆっくり近づいてきた。  
「何故俺をここに連れてきたんだ、ロキ。それにいつそんな力を手に入れた？ 以前はこんな高度なことはできなかったはずだ」  
「私のできることについて、あんたは何ひとつわかっていない」ソーの一つ目の質問を完全に無視してロキは言った。「何年も私の魔術を馬鹿にしていたしな」  
　ソーはため息をつく。「そのことについては・・・悪かった。だが俺の聞いたことの答になっていない ── 」  
「それに、今まで何をするかも全部あんたが決めていた。そんなの不公平だと思わないか？」  
「そうかもしれないが」納得しきれない顔でソーは答えた。  
　ロキは家に向かって歩き出し、ソーは仕方なく後に続いた。  
「この場所はなんだ？」周囲を見渡しながら聞く。「ここは・・・ここは、お前の家なのか？」  
「ああ、ときどきここに住むこともある」  
「だが、ミッドガルドのどこだ？」  
　ロキは笑い声をあげた。「あんたに教えるとでも？ それからこの場所は最強の魔力で周囲から遮断されている。その境界線から一歩でも外にでたら、もう二度と戻ってこれない」  
「お前ならそれくらいするだろうな」  
　それはなかなか賢い魔術だった。方向感覚を失わせ、どこでもロキが決めた場所に移動させる。今回は、その場所を南極大陸の果てに設定した。何もない氷の地に放り出されたソーの顔を直接見ることができないのだけが残念だ。  
「さて」ロキはガラス戸を開きながらソーを招き入れる仕草をして見せた。「我が家にようこそ」  
   
＊＊＊  
   
「猫を飼っているのか？」中に入ると同時に二人の脚の間を猫がすり抜け、ソーは聞いた。  
「ああ、名前はキサだ」  
「おお、可愛いやつだな」ソーは笑ってしゃがみこみ、猫の毛を撫でた。大きな体をかがめて小さな猫を撫でるソーの姿はどこか滑稽で、気楽な状況であればもっと楽しめただろう。キサはさっそくソーに懐いているようだった。 ── 裏切り者め。  
　ソーは立ち上がり、興味深そうに部屋の中を観察しはじめた。どんな感想を持っているのかわからないが、それについては後でたっぷりと話す時間がある。二人はキッチンを抜け、リビングルームに入った。  
「そのへんに座っていてくれ」暖炉の前に、高価な革張りの椅子がいくつか置いてある。そのエリアを手で示してロキは言った。ソーはまだ完全に警戒心を解いていない様子ではあったが、言われたとおり、上着を脱いで大きな体を椅子に沈めた。  
「すぐ戻ってくる」とロキは言ってキッチンに戻った。選んであったカヴェルネのボトルを手に取り、カップボードからワイングラスを二つ選ぶ。足元でキサが甘えて体を擦り付けてくるのを感じた。  
「ふーん、今頃私を思い出したのか？」キサを見下ろして睨む。誰もが自分よりソーを好きになる、飼っている猫でさえも。グラスをカウンターに置いてから、しゃがんでキサと正面から目を合わせた。  
「よく聞くんだ、キサ。ソーを好きになってはだめだ」猫に向かって指を振り、一言ずつ強調しながら言った。キサは興味深げにロキを見て、ミャオ、と鳴いた。ロキはため息をついてキサの顎の下を撫でてやり、自分を馬鹿みたいだと思った。この警告はキサというよりも、自分のためのものかもしれない。  
── そんなことはどうでもいい。  
　今日こうして会っていることは、ソーを好きかどうかにはまったく関係ない。二人の関係は、好きか嫌いかなどという単純ものではなかった。  
　ロキは立ち上がり、引き出しからワインオープナーを取り出してポケットに入れた。それから、片手にワインのボトル、もう片手でグラスを二つ持ち、リビングルームに向かった。  
　ソーは戻ってきたロキを見上げ、二人の視線が絡まった。ロキは小さく笑いかけてみせた。二人の間の空気はすでに熱を帯びている。ソーが雷鳴を呼ぶ直前の空のように。欲しいものを手に入れるのにそれほど苦労はしなさそうだった。ロキは運んできたものを丸いガラスのコーヒーテーブルに置き、ワインのコルクを抜きにかかった。重い沈黙の中に、コルクを抜くポン、という高い音が響き、部屋に小さく反響する。  
「ロキ」  
　ソーの声には動揺が含まれていて、ロキはふたたび込み上げてくる微笑をそっと抑えた。ソーはもう、しっかりと蜘蛛の巣に絡め取られている。  
「ソー」静かに返す。  
「弟よ、悪戯はもうたくさんだ。何故俺をここに連れてきた？」  
「そのうちわかる」ロキは言ってグラスにワインを注ぐことに注意を向けた。自分のグラスに口をつけながら、もう片方をソーに手渡す。  
「ロキ ── 」ソーはまた何かを言いかけながら、じっとグラスを見下ろした。  
　ロキは笑ってソーの向かい側の椅子に腰掛けた。「ソー、別にあんたを毒殺するために連れてきたわけじゃない。ただのミッドガルドのワインだ。『午後の死』とは違う」  
　６月の出来事に触れられて、ソーは少したじろいだ様子を見せた。ソーが反省しているのは良い兆候だった。  
　ロキは嘘をついているわけではなかった。毒を盛るつもりはない、少なくともソーが心配しているような方法では。ミッドガルドのワインなど、二人にとってアルコールのうちにも入らない。ソーに酔ってほしくはないし、その必要もない。酔いではなく、自分の意志で行動してもらわなければならない。そうしないと、ソーには本当のことがわからない。  
　ソーはまたグラスをじっと見たが、思い切って賭けに出ることにしたのか、口をつけて少し飲んだ。二人はぎこちない沈黙の中で、しばらくそれぞれのグラスを口に運び続けた。と言っても、ぎこちないのはソーだけで、ロキは落ち着いている。不安を高まらせている様子のソーを見てすっかり満足していた。  
「お前がどんな生活をしているのか、いつも考えていた」ワイングラスを置き、ソーが沈黙を破った。  
「つまり、あんたを殺そうとしていないときの私の生活という意味か？」ロキは何でもないことのように言った。もう一口飲んでから、ロキもグラスをテーブルに置く。  
「ああ・・・まあ、そうだ」  
「で、どんな想像をしていたんだ？ 妻と子供達と暮らしているとでも？ どこか暗い穴の中に潜んでいると思っていたのか？」ロキは皮肉を込めて喋っていたが、その口調にはどこか、本当にソーがどう思っていたのかを知りたがっているような響きがあった。  
「まったく想像がつかなかった。だが、この家はいいな」ソーは家の中を手で示して言った。「お前らしいよ。猫も可愛いし」そう言って微笑む。  
　ロキは呆れたように言った。「私にだって生活はある。意外に思うかもしれないが、世界はあんたを中心に回っているわけじゃない」  
　ソーは、何かを深く思案するような目でじっとロキを見つめた。それから慎重に言葉を選びながら言った。「お前はそう言うが、実際のお前の行動は逆のことを証明しているとしか俺には思えない」  
　ロキは鋭い目でソーを睨み、反撃するように立ち上がった。「よくもそんな ── 」  
「ロキ」ソーは動じない。「俺と関わりたくないのなら、何故いつも俺を攻撃しようとするんだ？ そんなことをしなくても俺はいつもお前のことを考えている。今までもずっとそうだ」  
　ロキは腕を組んでソーを睨みつけた。「嘘をつくのは私だけでいい。嘘はあんたに似合わない」  
　ソーはため息をつくと立ち上がり、ロキに近づいてきて、すぐ目の前に立った。「ロキ・・・、何故そうやって、俺の言うことをなんでも悪くとるんだ。俺にどうして欲しい？ 言ってくれればその通りにする。お前が一言教えてくれさえすれば」  
「どうして欲しいか？」ロキは首を振って横を向いた。何かを言いたいけれどためらっているそぶりを見せる。内心では、クリームを目の前に置かれた猫のようにほくそ笑んでいた。ソーはロキが期待していた通りの行動をとっている。あとほんのひと押しで、戻れないところまで進めさせることができる。  
「知っているくせに・・・」それだけ言って口ごもり、あからさまな欲望を目に浮かべてソーを見つめた。「ソー、私が何を欲しいのか、あんたは知ってるはずだ」そして、一気に距離をつめ、挑むように唇を重ねた。舌に残るワインの味。アムステルダムでのキスと同じくらい、いや、もっといい。ソーの唇は柔らかくて最高に気持ちいい、けれどこれは穏やかなキスではない。乱暴で情熱的で、何百年も抑えつけてきた欲望を解き放つかのように激しく、切羽詰まっている。  
　それなのに、また前回と同じように、ソーは唇を離した。「ロキ、待て」  
「どうして？」  
「俺たちは・・・俺はこんなことをするべきでは ── 」  
　ロキは勢いよくソーから離れた。傷ついて怒る自分の仕草に、ソーがたまらない気持ちになることをロキは知っている。「そうか、じゃあアムステルダムでのことはただのゲームだったんだな。別に私が欲しかったわけじゃなくて」  
「ロキ」ソーはいつもそうするように、片手を伸ばしてロキの首に添えた。「俺は、他の何よりもお前が欲しい。だがお前が無理強いされたように感じるのなら何もしない。俺たちの約束は、争いごとなしに一緒に過ごすこと、それだけだ。それ以上のことを無理にしなくてもいい。抱きたくないわけじゃない、それは覚えておけ」揺るがない、誠意のこもった目でロキを見る。「だが、それがお前の意志でないのなら、俺は何もしない」  
　ロキは少し考え込む表情になってから、いきなりソーの頰を平手で打った。ソーは驚愕して赤くなった頰を片手で押さえ、ロキを呆然と見つめ返した。「ソー・オディンソン、あんたは本当に馬鹿だ。私が言っているのは単純なことだ、今までずっと何をして過ごすか、あんたが決めてきた、だがこれが私が望む過ごし方だとしたらどうだ？」  
「それでここに連れてきたのか？」ソーは探るような目でロキを見た。「ここに連れてきたのは、お前の欲しいものが ── 」  
「もういい」ロキは怒った声で言った。「こんなことしなければ良かった」背を向けようとするロキの手首をソーが強くつかみ、腕を引っ張って無理やり正面を向かせる。  
「ロキ ── 」  
「昔と同じだ」ロキは吐き捨てるように言い、ソーはつかんでいた手首を離した。「あんたは昔のまま、今でも臆病だ」  
　ソーの顔に激しい感情がいくつも通り過ぎるのがわかる。何か反論をしようとしては、口をつぐむ。ソーは顎を噛み締め、二人はしばらく、荒く呼吸しながら黙ってにらみあった。  
　先に動いたのはソーだった。勢いよく前に踏み出し、ロキをきつく抱きしめる。ソーが唇を重ねると同時に二人は箍が外れたようにお互いに激しくしがみつき、貪り合うように口づけあった。温かいソーの手がロキの全身を滑っていく。触れられる箇所が焼印を押されたように熱く、ロキの内側の冷たさをとかしていった。ソーは唇をわずかに離すとそのままロキの首に移動させ、きつく吸ってはいくつも跡をつけた。ザラザラとした髭の感覚にロキは思わず声をあげ、ソーの肌の匂いをうっとりと吸い込んだ。欲情した雄の匂い、それに雷鳴が轟く直前の澄んだ空気が混じった匂い。ソーが腰を強く押しつけてきて、それぞれの服越しに硬いものが触れ合い、二人は同時に呻き声を漏らした。ロキは衝動にまかせてソーの髪に指を差し込み、わざとかき乱す。二人とも靴を脱ぎ、シャツを床に落としながら、ロキの誘導でゆっくりとベッドルームに移動した。  
　ソーはロキの腰に腕を巻きつけ、胸にしっかりと抱き寄せた。裸の胸が触れ合う感覚に、ロキは思わずため息をつく。素肌に感じる、ソーの固い筋肉。その堂々とした体躯の存在感を、これほど強烈に感じたことはない。ロキはその背中に思い切り爪を立て、ソーは痛みに奥歯を噛んで鋭く息を吸い込みながら、ロキの髪をつかんでさらに深く口づける。ロキも負けずにキスを返して、ソーの唇をついばみ、吸い、噛んだ。そのあと数回キスを許してから、力をこめてソーを突き放した。ベッドに仰向けに倒れこみ、全身を見せるように少し上にずりあがる。続いてベッドに乗り上げようとしたソーを、ロキは片手をあげて止めた。  
「見ていろ」ロキは悪戯っぽく微笑を浮かべ、腰を持ち上げると、ゆっくりと細いスラックスを下にずらし始めた。今日は下着をつけていないので、服が腿まで下がると同時に硬い屹立が跳ね上がるように露出した。目の前で露わになるロキの体に、ソーがはっと息をのむのがわかる。続けて黒いソックスも脱ぎ、すべてを床に放り投げる。それから起きあがり、ベッドに座ったままソーを見た。  
　ソーは頰を上気させ、今にも食いつきたそうな顔でロキを見ている。混じり気のない、自分だけに向けられたそのまなざし、くっきりと顔に浮かぶ欲情。ソーを操れる自分の力にロキは酔いしれた。もうすぐこの欲望をねじまげて、ソーの喉元に突きつけてやれたら、そのときはもっと楽しいに違いない。ソーは何かを言おうとして口を開けたが、言葉は何も出てこなかった。見ていろ、と言ったからかもしれない。他のことは何も考えず、ただ自分だけを見て欲しい、とロキが思っているからかもしれない。  
　ロキはナイトスタンドに手を伸ばし、小さな潤滑剤のボトルを取り出した。ソーに視線を戻し、誘惑するように笑いかける。ソーは欲望を隠さずにロキを強く見つめ返した。これ以上先延ばしにする必要もない。指にジェルを乗せ、後ろに重心を移動させて、両脚を開いた。指を自分に差し込みながら、その感覚にうっとりとため息をつく。すでに朝、時間をかけて準備していたので、あまり時間はかからない。こうしているのは自分のためではなく、ソーに見せつけるための行為だった。片手で指をゆっくりと抜き差ししながら、もう片手でソーをベッドに手招きする。  
「ロキ、何をしているんだ」苦しそうにソーが聞く。  
「私が何をしているかより、あんたがそんな遠くで突っ立って何をしてるかの方が問題だ」  
　ソーは今までに見たこともないほどの葛藤を顔に浮かべていて、そこまで彼を動揺させたことをロキは嬉しく思った。ロキを見つめるその目には、欲望と警戒が混じり合っている。 やがて欲望が他のすべてに勝ち、ソーの疑念が具体的に何であれ、それはどこかに押しやられたようだった。ソーは素早く残りの服を脱ぎ、床に落ちたロキの服の隣に次々と放っていった。  
　ついにソーが全身を晒して目の前に立つと、ロキは今度は自分が息をのまずにいられなかった。ソーの素肌を見たことは何度もあったが、こんな彼の姿は初めてだ。鍛え上げられた完璧な体、金色に輝いて見える肌、勲章のように残るいくつもの戦傷・・・そのうちいくつかはロキも若い頃の記憶に残っている戦で負ったもの、またいくつかはごく最近、ロキ自身がつけたものだ。ソーの屹立は逞しく固く、誇らしげにそそり立ち、薄く綺麗な赤みが差していた。それを軽く扱いてみせながら笑いかけるソーに、 ロキは口の中に唾液が溜まるのを感じた。遥か昔のロキであれば、衝動に抗えず、そのまま吸いついて深く咥えて、喉の奥でその先端の圧力をうっとりと感じていたかもしれない。しかしそれはもう過去のことで、今日は違う計画があった。  
　ソーはロキの視線に気づいてにやりと笑った。「俺に見惚れているのか？」  
　ロキは目をぐるっと回して呆れてみせた。「全然。あんたの傲慢さがいいと思ったことは一度もないね、ただしその得意げな顔はあんたにぴったりだけど」声に皮肉をたっぷり含ませる。  
　ソーは首を振りながら笑った。「お前の場合はその小賢しさだな」  
「こっちに来い」ロキに言われ、ソーは部屋を横切ってベッドに乗り上げた。ふたたび距離が消え、ソーにぴたりと体を押しつけられて、ロキはため息をもらした。腰を浮かせて硬い屹立を重ね、先端のぬめりを絡めて擦りつけあう。ソーもぐっと腰を押しつけてそれに応え、二人は本能的に摩擦を求めて夢中で抱き合った。ソーのキスは貪欲で、ロキの口に熱い舌を深く差し入れ、口づけたまま喉の奥でくぐもった呻き声をあげた。ソーの温かい肌の、届く限りすべての場所に指を這わせずにいられない。ソーの手も同時にロキの肌を探って動く。数々の戦を経てきたその手がこれから自分にする様々なことを思い、ロキは期待に胸を震わせた。  
　ソーはロキの白い肌にいくつも黒い痣を残すだろう。二人がどんなに病んでいて、壊れているか、もう修正のしようがないほどに傷だらけかということの、ロキの体が生きた証拠になる。これは愛ではない、ただの暴力だ。最も性的な種類の戦闘だ。  
　ロキは自分に出せるだけの力で体の位置を逆転させ、ソーの上にまたがった。ずっしりと量感のあるソーのペニスを握り、それが自分を押し広げ、入り込んでくる感覚を想像して唇に微笑みを浮かべる。抱かれるのが自分の方なのは構わなかった。自分が欲しいものはわかっているし、アスガルドやミッドガルドの時代遅れな考え方とは違い、ここではロキが力を持ち、支配する立場にある。ソーはロキの手が与える刺激に呻き、目を閉じてため息をつく。こんなふうにひと晩中ソーを焦らすのも楽しいかもしれないが、今はそんな余裕はない。ロキは小さなボトルを取り上げてソーの屹立にジェルを塗りつけた。まんべんなく塗り、握った指をゆっくりと上下させると、ソーの呼吸は少しずつ浅くなっていった。  
　しっかりとそれを握り、腰を浮かせる。体で直接感じる、硬い先端が後孔をぐっと押し上げる感覚。ロキは荒い息を整えながらゆっくりと体重をかけていく。それが最初の筋肉の輪にもぐりこみ、その奥へと滑り込んでいく。過去に何人もの男と寝たけれど、ソーほどの大きさを受け入れたことはなかった。体内を限界まで満たされる感覚をうっとりと味わう。ロキが下へ滑らせる腰を、ソーは両手でしっかりと掴んでいた。やがて根元まで完全に埋め込まれると、ソーの重い睾丸が尻の肌に押しつけられるのを感じた。  
　ロキはソーの肩に指がめりこむほど強くつかまり、そこを起点にゆっくりと腰を上下させた。ソーも深く入り込もうとして下から突き上げる。ロキが想像していたどんな感覚よりも素晴らしかった。ソーの強靭な体が自分の動きに反応し、自分の支配下にあるという事実に喜びで体が震える。  
「どうした、兄上」少しずつ動きを早めながらロキは言った。「全部私にやらせるつもりか？」  
　ソーはロキの腰をつかみ、激しく突きあげ始める。急激に高まる快感に二人とも同時に呻き声をあげた。  
　ロキは煽るように薄ら笑いを浮かべた。「その程度か？ 昔散々聞かされた、マイティ・ソーの武勇伝はみんな嘘だったのか？」荒い呼吸の合間に笑い声をたてる。「情けないな、兄上」  
　ソーはロキの体を乱暴に反転させた。のしかかってくるソーの重さが、ロキの全身を甘く痺れさせる。ロキは勝ち誇って微笑んだ。ソーはロキを組み伏せる、無理やり犯す、ロキの体を欲望のはけ口に使う。これはかつてのどの戦闘よりも素晴らしい勝利だ。ソーは欲情に支配された卑劣な男に成り下がり、そのとき初めて、ロキがとっくに知っていたことに気づくだろう。二人の間にあったものが、実はどんなに醜い姿をしていたか。そしてその事実がソーを打ちのめし、輝く台座から引き摺り下ろして、泥の中に突き落とす。結局、ソーは野獣、ロキは怪物にすぎず、二人はお互いをぼろぼろになるまで傷つけあうことしかできないのだから。  
　ロキは荒く息をつきながらソーを見上げ、氷のように冷酷な表情を浮かべてみせた。「ああ、あんたの大好きな人間たちが、こんな姿を見たら、どう思うだろうな。これでもヒーローと呼び続けると思うか？」  
「やめろ」ソーにぐっと奥まで押しこまれ、ロキは息を弾ませた。  
「いつか・・・ああっ・・・いつか、絶滅させてやる」ソーの肩をつかむ指に力を入れてロキは言う。「そうなったとき、私が何を一番楽しみにしているか、わかるか？」  
「何だ？」噛み締めた歯の隙間からソーは聞き、さらに激しく突きあげてくる。完璧だ。ソーの目に血に飢えた戦士の狂気が浮かぶ、そしてこれこそロキの目指していたものだった。  
　ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出して喘ぎ、ふたたびソーを見上げ、掠れた笑い声をあげた。  
「それがあんたのせいになることだ、兄上。私は人間などどうでもいい、あんたもよく知っているように。私が・・・ああ・・・私が人間を攻撃するのは、ただ、あんたがやつらを大好きだから、それだけだ」  
「黙れ！」ソーは怒鳴り声になっていた。こめかみの汗を拭い、ロキの顔に手を伸ばしてくる。その手がどこに降りてくるのか、ロキには簡単に予想がつく。口を塞がれる前にロキも手を伸ばし、ソーの手首を強くつかんだ。力ではソーに敵わないが、ロキも決してか弱いわけではない。二人の手は主導権を奪い合って押し合い、争い、腕が震え始めても、ロキは簡単には屈しなかった。  
　息が苦しく、呼吸に雑音が混じり始め、ロキは最後のひと息でソーにとどめを刺した。「そうやって私を無理やり黙らせるのか、私の言うことが気に入らないから？これがあんたの望みか、ソー？ 私を罰して、思い通りにすることが？」  
　ソーは獰猛な唸り声をあげ、ロキを組み伏せる手に力を込めた。そんなソーをロキはただ笑う。そして、そこでロキのまったく予想していなかったことが起こった。  
　ソーは動くのを止めた。  
　何度か深い呼吸を繰り返し、その目に浮かんでいた怒りの色が少しずつ消えていく。  
「いや、違う」ソーは乱れて額にかかったブロンドの髪をかきあげ、ロキをじっと見下ろした。その視線はロキの上を探るように動き、やがて結論に達したように止まった。ロキの顎を片手でつかみ、強く優しい力で自分の方を向かせる。  
「お前がやろうとしていることはわかる。俺はそんなやり方はしない」  
　そう言うと、ソーは顔を近づけて、羽で触れるように優しくロキの首すじに口づけた。同時に腰をゆっくり、たまらなくなるほどゆっくりと動かし始める。深く、力強く、けれど決して乱暴ではない動きで、ロキの奥を何度も擦り上げる。ロキがその背に爪を立て、強い力で引っ掻いても、ソーはかすかに歯の間から息を漏らすだけで、まるで動じずに動き続けた。  
「くそっ、ふざけるな」ロキは叫ぶ。思惑とはまったく逆なのに、同時にこれこそがずっと前から欲しかったものだった。上から覆いかぶさるソーの力強い重さに、まるで幸せそのものに包まれているような気分になる。優しく触れる指、ソーの肌の匂い、味、すべてが五感に入り込んできて、まったく抗うことができない。深く貫かれたまま口づけられると、全身が熱くなって神経の端が焼き切れそうな気がした。まるで神聖なものを敬うように大切に抱かれて、このままソーの優しい腕にすべてを明け渡してしまいそうになる。  
　こうなるはずではなかった。これはあくまでも駆け引き、それもロキに有利な駆け引きのはずだった。ソーを勝たせるわけにいかない。セックスを利用して人の心を操ったことなど何度もある。目の前でぼろぼろになる相手を何人も見てきた。だが、まさか自分が壊される側になるとは想像もしていなかった。自分で仕掛けた罠に自分でかかってしまうとは。それも完全に自業自得だった。しかし、まだ事態を救う余地はあるかもしれない。変化に柔軟に適応するのはロキの得意技だ。  
「もっと強くしろ！ 痛いくらいに！」命じるように叫ぶ。  
　ソーはペースを変えずに動き続けながら、片手を伸ばしてロキの頰を撫でた。  
「している」ソーは少し悲しそうに言い、ロキはとっさに腕で顔を覆って横を向いた。こんなふうに、ときどき鋭く気持ちを見抜くソーが憎かった。ソーの愛を受け取るくらいなら、暴力を受ける方がずっと、遥かに楽だ。幾つしむように抱かれると、まるで何もかも無防備に晒け出しているような気持ちになる。どんなに乱暴に殴られるよりも痛い。壊れてしまいそうなのに、このままずっと止めて欲しくない。  
「ロキ、俺を見ろ」  
　見ない、見ることができない。ロキは唇をきつく噛み、喘ぐ声を押し殺そうとした。止めようとしても言葉がこぼれ、ソーには聞き取れない呟きとなって唇から流れ出した。  
「ロキ、頼むから俺を見てくれ」  
　体が震え、張り巡らせていた鎧が一枚、また一枚と剥がれ落ちていくのがわかる。ロキは小さく喘ぎながら、深くゆっくりと動くソーを迎えるように腰を浮かせた。ソーの手はロをすべて包もうとするように動き、ロキの体は自分を裏切ってその動きのひとつひとつに震え、弓なりに反った。  
　ありったけの怒りと敵意をかきあつめて目に浮かべ、必死でソーを睨む。「あんたなんか大嫌いだ」喘ぎと激しい息遣いの合間にロキは言う。そう言わなければならなかった。もうソーにこんなに自分を手渡してしまった、これ以上奪われたら、ロキの心は壊れてしまう。今まで以上にバラバラになって、二度ともとに戻れなくなる。  
「ロキ」ソーはロキの髪に指をくぐらせた。「ああ、お前はなんて美しいんだ」  
　ロキは拒絶するように冷たく笑う。けれど、ソーに絶妙な動きで刺激されて、そんな表情を保つのは難しかった。「歯の浮くようなセリフはやめろ、黙って動け」  
　続けて何か言おうとするが、思いつく冷酷な言葉は口から出す前に消えていく。ソーにふたたび揺すりあげられて、切なく喘がずにいられない。熱い、硬い、ソーのペニスがひときわ奥に入り込む。そしてロキの一番敏感な場所を甘く擦り上げる。  
　ああ、と声をあげ、ため息とともに堰き止めていたものが溢れ出す。言葉はロキの唇から流れ出し、雨のように降り注ぐ。「ああ、ソー、そうだ、もっと」そう何度も繰り返し、ソーに合わせて夢中で腰を動かす。ソーの歯が首すじを噛み、ロキは体を強くしならせた。  
「ロキ、すべてお前のものだ、何でも好きなものをやる、これからもずっとだ、弟よ」ソーは荒い呼吸の間に言った。  
　歪んだ感覚には違いないが、こんなときに「弟」と呼ばれて興奮が昂まり、その言葉を聞くたびに快感が腰から背骨に甘く広がった。今にも脆く崩れそうになる、同時に無敵の力を手にした気分にもなる。ソーの体にみなぎる強さが、今はロキを愛するためだけに使われている。これはロキが知らなかった種類の力で、まだうまく理解できず、使いこなすこともできない、ただその勢いに身をまかせるしかない。ロキは両脚をソーに巻きつけ、かかとを腰の窪みに押しつけて、もっと強く、速く、と促した。  
　ロキの首に何度も口づけ、全身に指を滑らせて、ソーの動きは少しずつ早くなっていく。噛み跡も痣も残るだろう、けれどロキが意図したようにではない。汚らしくて安っぽく見えるはずだったその痕を、ソーはまるでロキの肌に愛を埋め込むように、心の奥まで届くことを祈るように、いくつも増やしていった。  
　ソーの上気した顔、少し開いた唇、金色の髪がはりつく頰。あまりにも完璧で、見上げているだけで胸が痛くなる。ロキは自分でも気づかないうちに手を伸ばし、ソーの頰をそっと撫でていた。硬い髭が指先をくすぐる。ソーはため息をついてその手に頰を寄せ、ロキはやっと我に返った。そのまま手をソーの髪に滑り込ませて、強く引き寄せ、滅茶苦茶なキスをする。  
　ソーの規則正しかったリズムは崩れ始め、抑制も効かなくなってきたようだった。それはロキも同じことで、理性はかけらも残っていない、最初からあったかどうかもあやしいが。原始的な本能に身を任せ、ただひたすらお互いを求めて動く。まるで、抗いがたい自然の力に従うように。ロキはもう、自分の最初の意図が何だったのかも思い出せず、ソーの目を見る限り、彼も同じ状態のようだった。少なくともその意味で、今、二人は完全に対等なのだった。  
　さらに強く深く押し広げられ、突きあげられて、前立腺を確実に攻められる。「ああ、ソー！ ああ、」ロキは何度も声をあげ、愚かな言葉が口から次々とこぼれでてくるのを抑えきれず、そんな自分を深く憎んだ。  
「ロキ、」ソーも完全に冷静さを手放していた。「ロキ、お前を愛して ── 」  
「やめろ、言うなっ」ロキは歯を食いしばって叫んだ。「言ったら許さない！」  
　今、ここでそれをソーに言われたら、ロキはうっかり信じてしまうかもしれない。何故ならこれは駆け引きではないから、最初から駆け引きなどではなかったのだから。なにもかも、ロキが自分についた巧妙な嘘だ。自分の弱さに負け、ソーへの欲望に身を投じるための、悲しい、惨めな嘘。  
　ロキはソーの髪を乱暴につかみ、次に言われる言葉を覚悟して身をすくめた。しかし、意外なことにソーはロキに従い、そのまま黙っている。言葉の代わりに顔をロキの首筋に埋めて、激しく腰を動かし始めた。部屋に二人の立てる音が響く ── 荒い呼吸、喘ぐ声、そしてロキの体がマットレスにめり込むほど強く、ソーが腰を打ちつける音。ロキ、綺麗だ、ロキ、お前の体は最高だ、そう途切れ途切れに囁きながら、一度も動きを止めずに、ソーはロキの奥を押しひらき続けた。その動きに合わせて、ソーの固いみぞおちにロキのペニスが当たる。先端から滲んだぬめりの中で何度も擦り上げられて、ロキは唇を噛んで喘ぎ続けた。  
「ああっ、ソー、兄上」ロキは叫び、束の間、歴戦の戦士の手にペニスを握られ、扱かれる感覚だけに全神経が集中し、次の瞬間に絶頂を迎えていた。  
「兄上」ロキがふたたびそう言って喘ぎ、その呼び方のせいなのか、その声が訴える快感の生々しさのせいなのか、そのひと言がソーを限界に押しやった。ソーは最後に何度か激しく動き、低く呻きながらロキの中で達した。温かいものが奥を満たす感覚に、果てた直後のロキは震え、膝を痙攣させた。  
　嵐が去ったような静けさの中、ソーはロキの上にぐったりと体を預け、二人は抱き合ったまま、呼吸が落ち着くのを待った。ソーの重さと温かさを全身に受け止めて、ロキの開いた内腿の肌が痛いほど張りつめた。  
「ロキ・・・」  
「やめろ」  
　ソーはため息をついてロキの額に口づけ、ロキは顔を背けてそれを振り払った。ソーがゆっくりと体を離し、ロキを満たしていたものが引き抜かれ、精液がシーツに流れ出すのを感じる。解放された脚を投げ出すと、隣でソーが重心を移動させて、ベッドから立ち上がったのがわかった。バスルームに向かう足音、続いてシンクで水が勢流れる音が聞こえる。  
　ソーは戻ってきて、ロキの横に膝をついて身をかがめ、じっと見下ろしてきた。髪は乱れ、頰に色が差し、全身がまだうっすらと汗ばんでいる。そんなことがあるはずないのに、ソーはさらに魅力を増したように見えた。欲望を満たした直後の男独特の色気に満ちている。そうさせたのは自分だ、とその姿を見つめながらロキは考える。  
　視線が絡み、様々な感情に襲われて、二人とも途方にくれて黙り込んだ。しかしソーは ── 馬鹿なソーは ── こんなときもあえて試みようとする。  
「ロキ、話をしよう ── 」  
「嫌だ」  
　ソーは二度目のため息をついた。まだ余韻でぼんやりしているロキの体を、ソーが湯に浸した温かいタオルで丁寧に拭っていく。まるでロキが怪物ではなくて、何か大切なものであるかのように、優しく触れながら。それから隣に寄り添うように横たわり、もう何も言おうとはしなかった。  
　あてもなく、何も見えない海の上を漂っているような気持ちになる。宇宙の暗闇に落ちたあのときと、恐怖の深さは変わらない。長い数分が沈黙のうちに過ぎた後、ソーがロキの方を向いて腕を体にまわしてきた。そうやって抱き寄せらる感覚は、まるで錨につながれるかのようだった。流されそうなロキを、この瞬間に繫ぎとめる錨。ソーの腕の重みが、ロキに安らぎと信頼の錯覚を与える。実際には、安心とは程遠い状況のはずなのに。ソーがここに長くいるほど、事態は危険になるばかりなのに。  
　ベッドから出て行けと言おう、魔術で消せばいい、無理やり追い出してやる、と思う。けれどできない。ソーの指先に腕を優しく撫でられて、ロキの鼓動はあっというまに高まっていく。もっと欲しかった。一度では足りない、これだけ長いこと待ち続けたのだから。  
「ソー」  
「ロキ」呼び合って目があった瞬間に、ソーが自分と同じくらい激しく、同じものを求めているのがわかった。  
　ロキは素早く起き上がり、ソーの上に身を投げかけた。そこから後は疾風に巻き込まれたように、口づけ、抱き合い、夢中でお互いにしがみつく。完全に満たされるまで、一晩中でも、何度でも抱きあいたかった。二人の神として、疲れも知らずに。

　この数年で別人のように変わっても、ロキの中にはいつまでも過去にしがみつくもう一人の自分がいた。兄の愛だけを一途に求める、若く希望にあふれた王子。あの頃の自分のために、とロキは心を決める。今夜だけは、目の前の誘惑に身をまかせる。かつて恋い焦がれて求めたものを、ついに手に入れることを自分に許す。昔の自分を永遠に切り捨てるのは、その後でいい。

＊＊＊  
   
　目を覚ましたとき、ロキは、まるで高熱を出して変な夢を見ていたような気がした。横になったまま、ゆっくりと考えをまとめ、つなぎ合わせていく。  
　頭に記憶が流れ込んでくる。抱き合った肌の温かさ、キスの感触、ひとつひとつが鮮やかによみがえる。全身に触れるソーの力強い手、ソーの口にペニスを包まれる、あのたまらない、つま先がきゅっと丸くなる感覚。二人は一晩中抱き合い続け、ロキは林檎のことなど一度も思い出さず、ただ自分を抱くソーの肌の体温だけを感じていた。何百年分かの箍が外れ、失った長い時間を取り戻そうとして、二人とも熱に浮かされたように欲望をぶつけあった。  
── まるで当然私を抱く権利があるかのように。ロキは心の中でソーを責める。  
　けれどソーはもういなかった。自分を恥じていたのか、ロキにとってはどうでもいい馬鹿げた律儀さで、取り決めを守らなければならないと思ったのか。気がつかないうちにソーが出ていったことにロキはほっとした。ソーの顔を見ることができる状態ではなかった。敷地にかけた隔離の魔術のおかげで、ソーは二度と戻って来られない。けれど、南極大陸に飛ばされたソーを想像しても、今は少しも楽しい気分になれなかった。  
　ロキはため息をついて伸びをした。思う存分セックスをしたあとの甘い痛みが全身に残っている。ふと横を見て、ナイトスタンドに林檎の半分が置かれているのに気がついた。黄金の皮が朝の光に輝いている。その隣には、ソーの乱雑な手書きのメモが残っていた。  
「また次に会うときまで」、苦い表情でロキはそれを読み上げた。  
　ロキはベッドに座って林檎を食べた。向かい側の壁に投げつけて潰してしまいたい気分だったけれど、それはできなかった。ソーをここに呼び出すために、もう種をひとつ使ってしまったし、その結果がこれだ。早く魔力を持つ木を育てなければならなかった。ロキはメモを細かく破き、火をつけて、煙のように軽い灰になっていくのを見つめた。それが風に運ばれてあとかたもなくなると、まるで最初からメモなど存在しなかったような気がした。  
　深く傷ついているはずだったのに。二人の本当の姿をさらけ出し、醜い現実を突きつけるつもりだった。ソーの正体を今度こそ暴いてやろうと思っていた。黄金の王子でさえ闇を持っているのだと、ロキといればその一番暗い部分を引き出すばかりだと、ソーに証明できると思っていた。これで何もかもが変わると信じていた。  
　そしてその通りだった、何もかもが変わってしまった。ロキが意図していたのとは違う ── まったく違う意味で。  
　駆け引きの種類は変わり、もうそのルールさえもわからず、ロキは途方に暮れている。起きて行動しなければ。考えよう、計画を立て、もう一度すべてを検討しなおそう。  
　そのどれも行動に移せず、ロキは一日の残りをベッドで過ごした。ソーの匂いが残ったシーツにぎゅっとくるまりながら。

 

第十章　10月

モロッコ、カサブランカ

　カサブランカの海に面したカフェで、ロキはソーと向かい合って座っていた。気怠く体を椅子に預け、ミントティーのグラスを伝う水滴を、ぼんやりと指でなぞる。時刻は昼過ぎ、雲ひとつない青空に、太陽が眩しく輝いていた。ひんやりとした風が通り抜け、椰子の木の葉を揺らしていく。海からの潮風にミントティーの甘い香りが混じって漂っていた。晴れ渡って明るく、 けれど暑すぎはしない、心地良い天気の日だった。どこまでも続く白い砂が紺碧の海と美しいコントラストを作り、打ち寄せる波は優しく穏やかだった。ロキはゆったりとした仕草で黒いスーツの襟元に触れ、瞳の色を完璧にひき立てる、濃い緑色のシルクのネクタイをまっすぐに直した。  
　海沿いには多くの似たようなカフェがあり、ソーは特に人が少ない場所を選んだ。他の客の話し声が風に乗ってざわめきのように届く。 けれどロキにとってすべての音は意味のない雑音にすぎなかった。人間たちのつまらない、意味のないおしゃべりよりも、今自分とソーの間に積もる沈黙の方が、ずっと重く二人にのしかかっていた。  
　ソーの視線を痛いほど感じながら、ロキはまだ目を上げることができない。白と黄土色のタイルを敷き詰めたテーブルを見下ろし、小さなひびを指先でたどる。沈黙を引き伸ばし、それが少しずつ重さを増して、二人の上を暗く覆うのを待つ。先月の出来事について話をしようとソーに何度も言われ、それを無視して座り続け、もう三十分ほどが経っている。考えてみれば、これはとても二人らしい状態と言えた。ソーが一方的に話すだけの会話が長年の間、いったい何度繰り返されただろうか？ ロキがどんなにまともな考えを説いて聞かせても、ソーはすべて無視して自分の馬鹿な思いつきを実行に移してしまう、そんな出来事をロキはひとつ残らずよく覚えている。  
「何も言うことはないのか？」ソーの口調に苛立ちが混じるのを聞いて、ロキは小さく微笑む。顔を上げ、ソーの視線を正面から受け止めることだけはする。ソーは昔から恐ろしくわかりやすい性格で、今もその内心の葛藤がはっきりと読み取れた。ロキの方は終始無表情なので、ソーは必死でこちらを伺っては何かを見つけようとしている。まるでそうやって頑張れば、いつかはうまく会話ができると信じているかのように。いつ口を開き、閉じるべきか、ロキは大昔に彼に教えたと思うのだが、どうやらまったく学んでいないようだった。  
　もし学んでいれば、ロキが今はあの出来事について話したくないのだとわかるはずだった。話すどころか、考えたくもない。もう忘れて前に進みたい。ちらっと思い浮かべるだけでも心臓をぎゅっと掴まれたような気持ちになり、ソーに抱かれて自分がどんな反応をしたかを考えると恥ずかしくていてもたってもいられなくなる。どんなに振り払おうと努力しても、その記憶はこの数週間、どこまでもつきまとってきた。  
　９月になる前は、魔法の林檎の木も成功に近づいている手応えがあった。しかしその後は・・・実験はすべて失敗、いつも心ここにあらずでまったく集中できない。そのたびに腹が立って悪循環が始まり、失敗が続くのだった。その結果、この取り決めもあと一ヶ月は続けなければばならない、と覚悟することになった。もうソーとのことは取り消せない。彼がロキの中に点火した感情が何であれ、もうその火の勢いを止めることはできなかった。  
　ロキはミントティーをもう一口すすり、その甘さを ── 少し甘すぎる ── 舌の上で転がして味わった。甘くても爽やかなミントが、心地よく喉を流れ落ちていく。ソーはますます苛立ちを募らせている様子だったが、ロキは意に介さず、何気ない表情を保ち続けた。ソーの調子を狂わせることならなんでもいい。とにかく自分を失わず、この一ヶ月胸に巣喰い続けた、戸惑いと動揺を振り切らなければならない。  
　外見を冷静に保てている自分へのご褒美として、ロキは鍛えあげられたソーの体に視線を這わせることを自分に許した。シンプルなジーンズに、逞しい腕の筋肉を強調する黒いTシャツ。たちまち鋭く突きあげてくる欲情と、それに呼応するように押し寄せてくる、暗い自己嫌悪。揺らがずに集中しなければならない。ここにいるのは林檎のため、そしてソーに自分の正しさを証明するためだ（おそらく自分自身に対しても）。しかし、本当に正直なことを言えば、たとえ林檎の木が成功していたとしても、きっとここに来てしまっただろうことを認めないわけにいかなかった。もう一度、ソーの手に触れられるチャンスを求めて。  
　一度体を重ねてしまえば二人の間の緊張感も霧散すると思っていたのに、実際は逆だった。この取り決めがいつか終了したとして、その後、ソーを見るたびにあの日のことを思い出してしまうに決まっている。次に戦闘の場で顔を合わせたらどうなるのか。ムジョルニアを振り下ろすソーの手を見て、その手でペニスを触られた感覚を思い出してしまったら、戦いが不利になるのでは？ あるいはロキが浮かべる傲慢な微笑みを見て、キスの感覚を思い出すソーの方が不利になるのか？ それはそのときになってみないとわからない。  
　９月のことについて考え始めればキリがないが、一番うんざりしてしまうのは、まだ足りない、と自分が思っていることだった。リラックスして見える態度とはうらはらに、ロキは内心焦れていた。もう一度だけでいい、どんな犠牲を払ってもいいから、ソーに抱かれたかった。最後に一度だけ自分にそれを許す、ただし一度目のように自分を失わずに。境界線を作り、冷静さを保って、今度こそ自分の意志を通す。前回の悲惨な結果を考えると、もう一度自分のベッドにソーを誘い込むことは絶対にできなかった。そんな弱みを見せるわけにいかない。今日は少し距離を置き、自分のやり方で駆け引きするしかない。  
　ロキは銀のティーポットに手を伸ばし、二人のグラスにミントティーを注ぎ足した。「それで、何故カサブランカなんだ？」  
「ああ、その・・・」ソーは少し恥ずかしそうに口ごもった。「とてもロマンチックな場所だと聞いて・・・」  
「前から知っていたのか？」片方の眉をあげて聞く。  
「有名な映画がある」ソーは答えた。「俺は観たことがないが、ミッドガルド人たちはその映画をロマンチックな映画の代表だと言っている」  
　ロキは思わず笑いをこらえた。その映画なら観たことがある。ミッドガルドに暮らし始めて五年目の頃、退屈だったロキは、人間たちがアートと称するものがどんな馬鹿げた代物か、試してみることにした。結果は意外なことに・・・それほどひどくなかった。隣でうずくまるキサと一緒に、ロキはミッドガルドの古い映画をいくつも観た。言葉を操る者として、質の高い物語にはとても惹きつけられた。  
　ソーの方は観ていないというのも当然かもしれなかった。ソーの好みは昔から戦闘と栄光の物語だけだ、それも自分自身が主人公の。「カサブランカ」の主人公が、ラストシーンで愛する人と別れることをソーが知っていたら、彼はここにロキを連れてくるのがロマンチックな行為だとはとても思えなかっただろう。いかにもソーらしかった。自分のやっていることの意味もわからず、知らないことにも平気で首をつっこもうとする。  
　ロキは呆れて空を見上げた。「まったく、ハネムーンじゃないんだから」だが実際にはある意味で、これは二人なりのハネムーンなのだった。ハネムーンとは、新婚夫婦が新しい人生の幕開けを祝うためのものと建前上は言われているが、実際の目的はもっと単純だ。遠い美しい場所に旅行して、日常から離れ、何もかも忘れてセックスに没頭するための言い訳。  
　しかしソーとは夫婦ではないし、この旅行は幕開けというより終焉だ。  
　ロキは自分の考え事に没頭するのをやめ、辛そうな顔をしているソーを見た。悩みと混乱、そして欲望がわかりやすくその顔に現れていて、ロキはその感情すべてを自分が有利になるように利用するのが待ち遠しかった。ソーはお互いの気持ちについて話そうとするだけで、もう一度ロキを抱きたいとは言わない。しかし実際はそう思っているのは明らかだった。  
　ソーの望み通りになるだろう。ロキは必ずそうするつもりだった。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　二人は海に沿って歩き、ハッサン二世モスクへ向かった。岩が露出した地面の上に、モスクの高い塔が建っている。観光客はグループツアーに参加しないとモスク内に入れないが、二人はロキの魔法で周囲に気づかれないようにして、自由に中を歩き回った。ミッドガルド人を劣った生物とみなしているロキでも、この建造物についてはその美しさを認めないわけにいかなかった。巨大な建物には豪華な噴水があり、高いドーム状の天井からは黄金のシャンデリアが下がっている。優雅なアーチ、彫刻で装飾された柱、その根元に施された万華鏡のような青いモザイクも美しかった。地元の人々や観光客が行き交う中、二人はその荘厳な大広間を隅々まで観察した。  
　モスクの壮麗さはロキにアスガルドを思い出させた。ソーと二人で歩いていればなおさらのことだった。王宮の広間を走り抜け、悪戯をしては叱られて、何年もの月日を二人で一緒に過ごした。真実を知り、お互いに対する存在の意味がすべて嘘だったとわかる前の、遠い日々。二人でいてあれほど気楽で自由だった時代があったなど、今ではとても信じられない。  
　今の二人の間にあるのは、重い沈黙とぎこちない会話だけだ。  
　あてもなく歩くうち、ロキはもう沈黙は十分だという気になった。そろそろ次に進むべきだ。そこでソーをからかって少し楽しむことにした。「ところで」モスクの海に面した岸壁越しに並んで水面を見ながら、ソーに話しかける。「南極大陸は楽しかったか？」  
　ソーは顔をしかめた。「ああいう悪戯はもうやめてくれないか、弟よ」  
「こんな楽しいことはとてもやめられないな」ロキはにやりと笑って言った。  
　ソーはロキを睨み、反撃してきた。「お前の方はあれからどうなんだ？ あの家の様子はどうだ？ 猫は元気か？」  
　今度はロキが顔をしかめる番だった。「あんたには関係ない」鋭く言い返す。ソーを家に招いたことへの後悔で頭がいっぱいになった。ソーはこれから永遠にこの話をし続けるのだろうか？  計画が完全に裏目に出たこと、ソーの希望を打ち砕くつもりが逆に励ますような結果になってしまったこと、なにもかも考えるだけで屈辱的だった。自信過剰だったのがいけなかった。そのせいでソーを近づけすぎた。自分の内側にあった何かをソーに壊されてしまい、今はなんとか回復しようと必死になっている。過ぎてしまったことをもとには戻せないが、自分が有利になるように修正することはまだ可能なはずだ。今日は、９月にすべきだったことを実行するつもりだった。  
　二人はモスクを出ると、メディナと呼ばれる古い市街地を歩いた。分厚い石壁に囲まれたマーケットでは、様々な食べ物、スパイス、雑貨が売られていた。迷宮のような路地を人々には気づかれずに探索する。ソーはすっかり機嫌が良くなったらしく、細々とした売り物を指差してはどうでもいいようなコメントをしていた。一方ロキは、逆に少しずつ緊張感が高まってきて、いつもの不安と動揺に襲われていた。何かが間違っている。ロキの予想と違っていた。ロキが引けば、ソーは追ってくる、突き放せばその分、手を伸ばして引き寄せようとする。今まではずっとそうだった。しかし今日はもう会って数時間も経っているのに、怒りであれ、欲望のためであれ、ソーはロキに指一本触れようとしない（二人の間では片方がもう片方に簡単に変わる）。貴重な時間が無駄に過ぎていく。これもまた、ソーの行き過ぎた高潔さのせいだった。自分の手でなんとかしなければならない。ロキは切り出し方を考え始めたが、何も言わないうちに、ソーの方が機会を差し出した。  
「ロキ、このままではだめだ」人の流れから離れながら、ソーは改まった口調で言った。「先月のことについてちゃんと話そう」  
　ロキは困惑してみせた。「どうしても話さなきゃいけないのか？」  
「ああ」  
「それなら何故、一ヶ月前に話さなかったんだ？ 何故出ていったんだ、ソー？ 臆病者のように逃げ出したのか？ 自分の卑劣な行いが恥ずかしくていたたまれなかったのか？」  
　ソーを怒らせようとして言った言葉だったが、そこにはまた別の感情が隠されていた。ロキの中にある二つの矛盾した気持ち。ソーが朝まで滞在しなかったことへの安堵と、ロキを一人残して去ってしまったことへの、激しい、燃えるような怒り。その根幹にあるものは、ロキ自身も忘れていた、遠い昔に思い描いた憧れの想像 ── ソーとの初めての経験がどんなものか ── だった。初めて抱かれた翌朝、ソーの温かい重みを隣に感じながら目覚めることを、あの頃ロキは何度も夢見たものだった。それはとっくに捨てた子供っぽい想像だったけれど、それでも、目覚めてソーがいなかったのは・・・寂しかった。その気持ちをどうしても振り払うことができなかった。ソーにしてみれば勝手に聞こえるかもしれないが、二人の長い歴史の中でどれほど長くソーが勝手をしてきたかを考えれば、今さらそんなことを心配する気にはなれない。  
「俺は恥じることなど何ひとつしていない。俺たちがしたことは、愛の行為だ」真摯な表情で、自信にあふれた声でソーは言った。  
「愛の行為」ロキは馬鹿にするように繰り返し、首を横に振った。ソーはロキの頰に触れ、ロキはそこに立ったまま動かなかった。思考を素早く巡らせながら、次にソーが何をするかを窺う。  
「お前をやっとこの腕に抱けるのが・・・俺にとってどんなに特別なことだったか、言葉ではとても言い表せない」  
「あんたの語彙力では当然だろうな」ロキはソーの手を払いのけながら言った。一歩後ずさり、顔を背けて、マーケットとその向こうの巨大な時計塔を見る。ソーの言葉は陳腐でありきたりなのに、ずっと昔に捨てたはずの感情がどうしようもなく揺さぶられる。愚かなことだ、そこには中身が空洞の殻しかないというのに。嘘を土台に築かれた、偽りの愛。誰もがロキを嘘の神と呼ぶけれど、その称号はオーディンにこそ捧げられるべきだった。ロキは数えきれないほど多くの人々に嘘をつき、騙し、裏切ってきた。けれど、誰かの存在そのものを嘘に塗り替えるほど図々しい行為をしたことは一度もない。  
　ソーはため息をついた。「ロキ、やめろ」  
「私は何でも自分のしたいことをする。ただし」ソーを睨みつけて続ける。「あんたはまだ私の質問に答えていない。そんなに『特別なこと』だったなら、何故出ていった？」  
　ソーは手を伸ばしてまたロキに触れようとしたが、考え直したように力なく下に戻した。「約束は10時間だ。本当は離れたくなかった、信じてくれ。だがあれ以上、お前の時間を使う権利は俺にはなかった」  
　ロキは笑い出した。ソーは本当にわかりやすい。いつでも高潔さを認めて欲しがる。中身のない決まり文句を並べて自分を正しいと信じ込み、ロキの気持ちを尊重するふりをしている。  
「なるほど、よくわかったよ。私の体を好きに使っておいて、『約束を守る高潔な自分』を言い訳にして見捨てたんだな」  
「ロキ！ 俺はそんなことは言っていない」  
「あんたの言葉なんか信じない。昔から言うこととやることが全然違うからな」  
　ソーは眉間を指で押さえてため息をついた。「この話はしたくないんじゃなかったのか？」  
「誰が話したいなんて言った？ 時間が限られてることをもう一度思い出させなきゃいけないのか？ こうして私を街中ひきずりまわして一日過ごすのか、」何気ないふうを装って続ける。「それかどこか二人きりになれる場所に移動して服を脱がせたいのか、あんたの選択次第だ」  
　ロキはソーの全身に物欲しげな視線を這わせてみせた。まるで裸に剥かれるのはロキではなく、ソーの方だというように。ソーはごくりと喉を鳴らし、頰にはさっと色が差した。  
　ロキは満足げに微笑んだ。「そっちを選ぶと思った」  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　二人はタクシーをつかまえて、街で一番の高級ホテルへと向かった。車は大通りを走り、街の光景が窓の外を流れていく。白く輝く建築物の壁に、赤いモロッコの国旗が鮮やかに翻っていた。ホテルのフロントデスクでは、ロキがクレジットカードで支払いをした。ソーは眉をひそめたが、金の出どころについては何も質問せず、ロキもあえて情報は渡さなかった。  
　部屋に移動する間にも、すぐ後ろを歩くソーの体温がロキに伝わってきた。思わず弾むような足取りになってしまわないよう、気持ちを落ち着けなければならなかった。そんな自分に心底嫌気が差しながら、同時に期待で震えずにいられない。キーカードをドアに差し込む前に後ろを振り向くと、ソーと目が合った。言葉は要らなかった。ソーの顔を見れば、彼が何を考えているかはっきりとわかった。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　一度目は、ベッドまで待てなかった。  
　部屋に入ると同時に体を抱え上げられて激しく口づけられ、ロキも両足をソーの腰に巻きつけて同じくらい熱をこめてキスを返した。ソーはロキを軽々と運んで部屋を横切り、濃い茶色の木の机に仰向けに寝かせた。。  
　二人はお互いの服を破いて床に投げ捨て、そうする間に電話もデスクライトも体にぶつかって下に落ちた。かなり気に入っていたスーツなのでロキは少し心を痛めたが、ソーに足を開かれて、下半身をむき出しにされ、腰が半分宙に浮くほど引き寄せされて、服のことなど瞬時に忘れてしまった。  
　潤滑剤がなくても困ることはなかった。不道徳な理由で魔術を使うのは初めてのことではない。魔法でソーの指を濡らし、それを押し入れられ、奥で動かされて、ロキは両脚を震わせた。ソーの指と魔術の助けを借りてロキの準備はあっというまに整い、深く腰を沈めてくるソーを奥までしっかりと受け入れた。  
　ソーの強い腕がロキの内腿を押さえ、足を大きく開かせる。ロキは上体をあげて腕を後ろに伸ばし、激しく突かれても倒れないようにしっかりと机につかまった。ソーは容赦なく腰を打ちつけて、机が壁にぶつかってガタガタと音を立てた。ロキは目を閉じ、突かれるたびに短く喘ぎながら、ソーに合わせて腰を押しあげた。二人はしばらく夢中で抱き合い、動き続けた。ソーがときどき信じられないくらい奥の方を抉り、ロキのつま先がきゅっと丸まった。  
　弟よ、と呼びかけられて、ロキは９月と同じように興奮して体を震わせた。  
「あ・・・あ、あ」ロキは喘いだ。もう少し、あともう少し、ソーがこのまま動き続ければ ──  
　ソーに突然引き抜かれて、絶頂の直前だったロキは髪をかきむしりたくなった。自分のではなく、ソーの髪を。ソーは素早く自身を扱き、ロキの下腹とペニスに射精した。  
「ソー！」息を乱しながらロキは叫んだ。ソーは何も答えずに笑い、それからロキの開いた足の間にひざまずいた。そして躊躇なく、ロキを温かく濡れた口に迎えいれた。喉奥まで含み、自分が放ったばかりのものを味わいながら、頭を上下に動かす。ソーは焦らすようにゆっくり動いてからかうような目でロキを見上げ、そんな表情は若い頃の彼を思い出させた。金色のまつげ越しに、率直な欲望と揺らぐことのない愛情を伝えてくる。ソーは昔から、欲しいものには躊躇なく手を伸ばす。ロキはただ快楽に身を浸して頭を後ろに投げ出し、ソーに食べ尽くされるままになっていればよかった。  
── あの頃に一線を超えていたら、こんなふうにしていたのだろうか。そんな考えが一瞬頭をよぎった。しかしソーが指を三本、一気に突き立ててきて、ロキはほとんど悲鳴に近い声をあげた。両脚をソーの広い肩に預けたまま、口と指で同時に攻めたてられる。ロキの喘ぐ声、ソーの指がロキの粘膜を擦る濡れた音、そしてソーのくぐもった呻きが重なって部屋中に響いた。  
　見下ろすと、口を大きく開いてロキのものを頬張るソーの顔は、９月に同じことをしたときより、もっと強い欲情を浮かべているように見える。ごちそうに食いつくような表情が、ずっとこうしたかったのだと伝えてきた。ソーは舌をペニスの下側に押しつけて舐め上げ、ロキを切なく叫ばせる。不意に激しい嫉妬に襲われる。ソーは上手すぎる、ロキが初めてのはずがない。以前の相手の男たちは誰だったのか。なぜ彼らが選ばれたのか、なぜロキではだめだったのか。しかし、先端をきつく吸われ、指で中の一番弱い場所を正確に擦られて、そんな思いにも長く留まっていることはできなかった。  
「ソー、あ、あ、ああ、」脚を震わせ、声にならない叫びをあげて、ロキは絶頂に達した。意志に関係なく腰が動き、ソーの喉の奥までペニスを押しつけて、痙攣しながら熱い飛沫を放つ。ソーはロキを口に含んだまま最後の一滴まで飲みくだし、同時にゆっくりと指を引き抜いた。過敏になった感覚が辛くなり、ソーの背中をかかとで蹴った。ソーは顔をあげ、硬さを失いつつあるロキのペニスを口から解放した。足を伸ばして机に座り、床にひざまずくソーを見る。ソーの唇は腫れて充血し、新鮮な空気を求めて荒く息をついていた。唇の端に半透明の液体が残っていて、ロキは自分も下に降りてソーの隣に座り、それを舌で舐めとりたいという衝動を必死で抑えた。  
　ソーに笑いかけられ、ロキは顔をしかめて返す。前に身を乗り出し、その馬鹿な顔を片手でつかんで後ろに押しやった。大して力を入れなかったのに、ソーはふざけてわざと尻もちをついてみせた。ソーが声をあげて笑い出し、ロキはつられて笑わずにいられなかった。簡単に雰囲気に流されたくない、と思いながら、絶頂の甘い余韻の中で、ソーの明るい笑い声に引きずられずにいられないのだった。ソーは床の上で座り直し、机の足に寄りかかった。  
「こっちに来て座れ、ロキ」すぐ隣の床を叩いてソーが言う。その声が掠れていて、そうさせたのが自分だという考えに、ロキは密かに興奮した。気が進まないように見せながらソーに従う。脚がまだ震えて力が入らず、ゆっくりとソーの横に腰を下ろした。二人ともまだ呼吸が荒く、興奮の頂点から現実に戻ってこようとして、しばらく黙ったまま肩で息をしていた。ひとつ隣の机の足によりかかってソーを見る。ソーもロキを見返す。ソーはまだ激しい行為のあとで顔を上気させ、汗ばんでいる。  
　その姿が、鍛錬場から戻ってくるソーの輝かしい勇姿を思い出させた。あの頃いつも想像していたように、目の前のソーの首に顔を埋め、その肌の匂いを吸いこみたいという衝動にかられる。  
　この衝動にあとどれくらい抗えるだろうか？  
　そう考えてしまうのは、今は心地よい満足感に浸っているけれど、それでもまだ足りないからだ。もしかしたら永遠に足りないと思うのかもしれない、では次は何をすればいいのだろうか。認めるのは癪に触ったが、これが彼の策略の結果なのだった。内側から自分を焼き尽くしてしまう欲望と、うっかりすると致命的な間違いを起こす、衝動的な行動。ソーとセックスをすることで、余計な感情を追い払い、感情の火を吹き消すことができると思っていた。結果は逆で、触れられるほどに火に油が注がれる。この一ヶ月、恥も知らずにソーの名前を呼びながら、自分を慰めた夜が何度あっただろう。 そしてたった今も、前に乗り出してソーの肌に舌を這わせたい、汗を味わいたいと、どんなに強く願っているか。  
　ため息をつき、机の足に頭をもたせかける。そのときになってやっと、ホテルの部屋を見渡す余裕が生まれた。コンシェルジュはこの部屋をロイヤル・スイートと呼んでいたが、その名前は確かにふさわしいものに思えた。調度品はアスガルドのロキの部屋に負けないくらい豪華だが、部屋全体の赤と濃いブラウン系でまとめられた色調は、ソーの部屋により似ている。エレガントで贅沢な部屋。中央にはくつろいで座るエリアが設けられ、金色で縁取られた白いカウチ、それに豪華な金糸の刺繍を施した赤と金の椅子が配置されていた。床には分厚い赤茶色のカーペットが敷き詰められ、ロキの素肌を柔らかく受け止めている。部屋のあちこちにテラコッタの鉢が置かれ、瑞々しい緑の植物がたっぷりと葉を茂らせていた。  
　少し違う方向を見ると、バルコニーに続くガラスの引き戸が見える。もうひとつのドアの向こうはベッドルームなのだろう。床から天井までの大きな窓から少しずつ暮れていく夕日が差し込み、外にはモスクの尖塔が荘厳な姿を見せていた。  
　ソーはロキを見て、明るく笑った。一点の曇りもない、純粋な喜びに溢れた笑顔。ロキには感じることのできない種類の感情だった。  
「何だ？」ロキは聞いた。  
　ソーは笑顔のまま首を振った。「俺たちはやっと、戦う以外にも上手にできることを見つけたようだな」  
「馬鹿」ロキは呆れて目を天井に向けた。「まあ、あんたが思いつくくだらない観光に比べたら、ましな暇つぶしだということは認めるよ」  
　ソーは表情を少し曇らせ、ため息をついた。「またそうやって自分に嘘をつこうとするのか、ロキ？ 本当にこれが、暇つぶしと大してかわらないことだと思うのか？」  
「そうじゃないなら何だというんだ？」  
「ああ、弟よ・・・」  
「私にはいろいろな立場があるが、あんたの弟ではないことは確かだ」  
　何か言い返そうとするソーの唇の端に、ロキはそっと親指を添えた。そこに残った白濁の名残をすくいとり、口に運んで、ソーの目をまっすぐ見ながらゆっくりと吸ってみせる。ソーの息づかいはふたたび荒くなりはじめ、ロキを睨む目には欲情の影が差した。  
「これで終わりじゃないぞ、ロキ」  
「もちろん」ロキは答え、ソーに顔を近づけて、汗で湿ったその髪を指で梳いた。「今、始まったばかりだ」野生的な笑みを浮かべ、ロキはソーを引き寄せ、唇をぶつけるようにして口づけ始めた。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　二度目も、ベッドまでたどりつけなかった。  
　二人はバスルームのジャグジーに飛び込み、お互いの体から汗と体液を洗い流した。スイートルームらしく豪華なバスルームは広々として明るく、白い大理石と青のタイルが敷きつめられていた。なにもかもが、若い頃の、アスガルドでの湯浴みを思い出させた。鍛錬の後もこうして二人で浴場に飛び込み、湯気越しにソーの体を盗み見したものだった。あの頃、堂々と素肌を晒すソーがいつも妬ましく、一方自分の体が恥ずかしくて、周囲と何かが違うと思えてならなかった。ソーの肌に直接触れたら、彼の明るさや自信を自分にも移してもらえるのではないかと、愚かな想像をしたこともあった。  
　性の匂いが洗い流され、かわりに石鹸の泡からシナモンの甘い香りが漂った。それでも、お互い体に泡を塗りつけながら、ソーの匂い、としか形容できない、彼の肌がまとう空気を、ロキは味わい続けずにいられなかった。ロキの髪を洗うソーの指は力強く、同時に優しかった。体を洗い終えると、二人はバスタブに向かい合って座った。ソーが手を伸ばし、ロキはそれを素早くよける。洗いたての素肌が、捕まえようとするソーの指を何度もするりと逃れ、ソーは怒り、さらに顔に水をかけられて抗議の声をあげた。二人とも立ち上がり、水滴を全身に滴らせながらお互いを睨んだ。  
「こっち側に来い、ロキ」  
「自分で捕まえてみせろ」  
　ソーはにやっと笑って左側を狙うふりをしたが、ロキは簡単にその意図を読んだ。ふたたび捕らえようとする手を逃れながら、実際はあまり真剣に逃げようとしたわけではなく、ソーが次に手を伸ばしたときは簡単に捕まった。手首をつかむソーの指が熱く、まるで焼印を押されるような気がする。ソーは腰をおろし、ロキを引き寄せて、膝の上にまたがらせた。ロキは前に身をかがめ、ソーの濡れた髪に指を絡めて、二人はしばらくの間、怠惰で柔らかな口づけを交わしあった。密着した体の間に熱がこもり始め、ロキはまた下半身が硬く勃ちあがるのを感じた。腰を動かして前に押しつけると、ソーも同じ状態なことがわかる。ソーが湯の中で二つの屹立を同時に握り、二人は唇を重ねたまま呻き声をあげる。ロキはさらに激しく口づけながら、腰を突きあげるようにして、もっと速く扱いてほしいとソーに伝えた。  
　口づけをいったんほどき、ソーの耳朶に唇を押しつけて、遠い昔、思い描いたいくつもの卑猥な空想を囁く。ひとたび話し出すと止めることができず、ロキは、今だけだ、と自分に言い聞かせた。これが最後なのだから。ソーと抱き合う最後のときを、可能なかぎり多くのことに利用しなければならない。一瞬も無駄遣いはしたくない。  
「ロキ、」ソーはたまらず声をあげ、手を激しく動かし始めた。ロキは唇を噛み、大きく喘ぎそうになる声を必死で抑えた。ソーと額を合わせ、同時に達する直前に、その深い愛情のこもった目を見てしまったことを後悔した。  
   
＊＊＊

　やっとたどり着いた巨大なキングサイズのベッドの上に、ソーが体を投げ出していた。見事な肉体はまだ肌が湯を吸って柔らかく、赤みが差し、ところどころ濡れている。ロキはソーの伸ばした両足の間に膝をついて、熱っぽい眼差しで彼を見下ろした。ソーは黙って見つめ返し、ロキはその表情に自分自身の欲望が映し出されているのを見た。二人の間の欲望はまるでそれ自体が意志をもった生き物のようで、ロキは体が麻痺したような気分になる。己の力ではとても押さえつけることができないのではないかという恐怖に襲われた。

　考え込んでいる時間はない。笑いながらソーの内腿に爪をたて、軽く上下に滑らせて、彼を身震いさせる。身をかがめ、ソーに深く口付ける。バスルームでの長いキスで、二人の唇はまだ赤く腫れている。

　けれど今日は、ただキスを交わして戯れているわけにはいかない。ここに来た目的を、ロキはまだ忘れてはいない。

　唇を離し、またソーの膝の間に座る。二本の指を、ソーの後孔に押し当てる。中に入るほどではなく、けれどその存在をはっきりと伝えるほどには強く。目で問いかけるように、ソーを見下ろす。ソーは頷いてその視線に答え、湧き上がる安堵の感情に、ソーを手に入れて、そのすべてを完全に自分のものにするという、己の捻れた欲望が混じり合った。

　ここまでにしたことのすべてが素晴らしかったけれど、これがロキにとって本物の報酬だった。抱かれることに何の抵抗もないロキと違い、ソーは黄金の王子だ。他の男に組み敷かれることは、ソーにとって屈辱に違いない。ソーが簡単に承服したのは意外だった。自分は勝手な男ではない、自己中心的ではないと、そこまでして証明したいのだろうか。ロキは魔法を使ってまたローションを作り出し、器用な手でゆっくりとソーを押し広げ始めた。ソーのすべてから目を離すことができない。硬く、高くそそりたつペニス、たくましい脚にぐっと力が入り、ロキのために少しずつ体を開いていく姿。

　二人はお互いをじっと見つめ、荒く息をつきながら、無言の会話を交わしていた。ソーの視線は、まるで肌にその重みを感じるかのように強い。ソーの準備ができたと判断して、ロキは指を抜き、群青色のベッドカバーにこすりつけた。それからローションを増やして、自身にたっぷりと塗りつけた。

「ソー？」

　ソーは息を吸い込んで答えた。「ああ。いいぞ、やれ」

　ロキはためらわなかった。この瞬間を長いこと待っていたのだ。

「ああ、」一インチずつ腰を進めながら、ロキはため息をついた。ソーはロキの腰に両手を伸ばし、押しとどめるのではなく、引き寄せるのでもなく、ただそこに手を添えた。ソーの中は熱く、ロキは何も考えずに腰を動かしたいという衝動と戦った。長引かせるほど、ロキは楽しめる ── そしてソーを苦しめることができる。ゆっくりと、深々と、ソーを自分のものにする。ロキの印をつけ、手に入れ、内側からソーを破壊してやりたかった。

　ロキは時間をかけ、ゆっくりと動いた。すぐに達してしまわないよう自分を抑え、甘い苦痛に筋肉が張り詰め、額には汗がにじんだ。唇を噛んで目を閉じ、ソーの中に自身を深く沈め、それでももっと欲しい、と思う。

「ああ、ロキ」ソーの声が聞こえて目を開けると、その顔には少しも苦痛は浮かんでいなかった。そこにはただ昂まった興奮があるだけだ。ロキは顔をしかめた。

　わかった、それなら。ロキは考え、激しく動き始めた。一気に強い快感に襲われて、ロキは息を乱し、唇から喘ぎをもらした。ずっとこんなふうにソーを独占したかった、その思いの丈をこめてロキは乱暴に腰を打ちつけた。ソーはそれをしっかりと受け止めて、腰を浮かせ、手の届く限りロキの全身に触れた。

　ソーは・・・たくましく、雄々しさに溢れていた。彼が今ほど本当に神らしく輝いて見えたことはなかった。戦闘の最中にだけ見せる、ソーの神々しさだった。確かに、この行為は戦闘とあまり変わらないようにも思えた。結局、二人は戦っているのかもしれない。しがみつき、お互いを抱き、主導権を奪い合って。身体的なことでは常にソーの方が有利なことを思い出しながら、ロキは失いそうになる抑制を必死に保とうとした。

　ロキの仕掛けた駆け引きなのに、気づくとソーが有利な場所に入り込んでいた。突然、自分が弱い立場に追い込まれたような気持ちになる。ソーの首に歯を立てる。ソーを黙らせようと、思い切り噛む。聞きたくない、知りたくないことを、ソーの声、ソーの反応のひとつひとつが無理やり伝えてこようとする。これでは９月の繰り返し、いや、それよりずっと、ずっとひどかった。視線が絡み、ロキは自分から目を逸らすことができない。時間が止まってしまったかのようだった。まるで世界のすべてが崩れて消え去り、この瞬間、九つの世界にソーとロキだけが残されているかのようだった。

「ロキ、ああ」そう呻くソーの表情に、恥は一切浮かんでいなかった。ロキが渾身の力で陥れようとしても、ソーはこの行為を喜んで受け入れている。この行為で誇りを傷つけられることもない。それは二人にとって同様で、誇りを失う必要はない、体を重ねてしてきた行為のどれひとつ、恥に思う理由はないのだ。それどころか、二人はむしろ高みにのぼり、無言の会話のうちに強く結びつけられた。ソーの奥深くへ入り込みながら、その目を覗き込んでいると、もう長いことなかったほど、彼を近くに感じた。対立する二つの衝動がロキの中で争っていた。今すぐ出ていこうとする自分、そして、ソーから与えられるものをすべて受け取ること以外に何も考えられない自分。

　どちらを選ぶのかわからないままに、気づけば身を乗り出してソーに乱暴に口づけ、さらに激しく腰を動かしていた。愚かな選択だとわかっていても、もう決めてしまったことは仕方なかった。最初から選択肢などなかったのかもしれない。このホテルの部屋に足を踏み入れた瞬間に、その選択はもう、ロキの意志に関わらず決まっていたのかもしれない。

　ソーはロキの腰に脚を回し、ぐっと自分に引き寄せた。そして力強い腕でロキを包み込んだ。ロキはソーの髪に指を絡めて、首筋に顔を埋める。もう腰の動きをうまく制御できず、押し寄せる快楽の中で自分を見失いそうだった。

「ロキ、もっと強く」ソーが呻くが、これ以上強く突くことなどできそうにない。二人の動きに合わせてヘッドボードが揺れ、部屋には呻く声と肌の打ち合わされる音が満ちた。ソーはロキの背中をしっかりとつかみ、腰を突きあげてロキの動きに応えた。二人とも夢中で、この激しい交歓に身を浸していた。

「ロキ」ソーは乱れた呼吸の合間に名前を呼び、ロキの髪をつかんで、無理やり視線を合わせた。ロキは大きく目を見開き、その一瞬、恐ろしいほど澄み切った、すべてが見通せるような感覚にとらわれた。時間が止まり、今、感じられるのはソーだけだった。聞こえるのはあの、どうしても振り払えない、馬鹿な自分が囁く言葉 ── これは私のものだ、受け取りさえすれば、すべて永遠に私のものになる・・・

「ソー、ああ、ソー、私は、」言いかけたことが何だったのか、考える間もなく、ロキは激しい絶頂を迎えていた。 

 

＊＊＊

    
　二人は並んでベッドに横たわっていた。ソーのたくましい腕が、ロキの胸の上に投げ出されている。ソーはロキの首に顔を押しつけ、そこに優しく口づけた。髭が肌をくすぐる。ソーの肌の匂い、腕の重み、彼の存在そのものが、ロキの五感に入り込んでくる。ソーの全身から温かさが伝わってきて、ロキは心のどこかで、ただそこに横たわって幸福感に身を浸したいと切望した。けれどこのままでは、きっとその中で窒息してしまい、またソーの影で自分を失ってしまう。こんなものはすべて、甘い嘘で作られた世界にすぎない。そして、そんな嘘に限って諦めるのが難しいことを、ロキは知っていた。  
　目を閉じて、深々と息を吐く。最後の一瞬をゆっくりと味わう。  
── これでおしまい。私たちはこれで終わりだ。  
　ソーの腕を乱暴に押しやる。起き上がり、感情のこもらない、淡々とした仕草で乱れた髪を整える。  
「何をしている？」ソーが手を伸ばし、腕をつかんできた。  
「何をしているように見える？」その手を振り払って言う。「もう行く」  
　ソーも起き上がり、逃すまいとするように強い視線でロキを見た。「ロキ。まだ行くな、話は終わっていない」  
「私に何をしろとかするなとか、指図をするな」ベッドから降り、リビングルームへ向かう。後ろからすぐにソーのうるさい足音が聞こえても、驚きはしなかった。  
「ロキ！」呼びかけを振り払うように手を振ると、その手をソーが強くつかんだ。仕方なく振り返る。顔をしかめ、ソーの裸に気が散りそうになるのを抑えて彼の目を見上げた。とたんに不安がこみあげる。これだけしても、まだ欲しかった。この一ヶ月、ロキはずっと考えていた。いつか自由になれるのか・・・この、ソーへの固執から自分を解放できる日が来るのか。その答えは今目の前にあるような気がして、ロキは絶望のあまり叫び出しそうになる。ふいに凶暴な衝動に襲われて、この街を丸ごと破壊し焼き尽くしたくなった。ソーをにらみ、渦巻いて揺れる感情をぐっと飲み込む。今は時間がない。今日の企みを完了させ、ここから消えなければならない。  
「もうごまかせないぞ、ロキ。お前は今日一日ずっと逃げてきた」  
　ロキはにこりと笑った。「そうだ、そして見事に成功した」  
「いや、してない」  
「何故そう思う？」ロキは胸の前で腕を組んで聞いた。その理由はぜひとも聞かなければならなかった。  
「お前は俺を遠ざけようとしたが、結局今日もこうして抱き合って過ごした。もう何年もなかったほど近くことを俺に許した。以前には一度もなかった形で親密になることも受け入れた」  
「意味のないセックスが『親密』と思えるのは、あんたの馬鹿な、単純な頭の中でだけだ」ロキは冷たく笑ったが、その笑い声にはどこか、いつもの辛辣さが欠けていた。  
　ソーはため息をついて首を振った。「全部ゲームだったふりをするつもりか？ だが俺にはわかる、弟よ。俺はずっとお前だけを見てきた、今日も、これまで過ごした何ヶ月の間も、ずっと。お前がごまかしてきたのは俺じゃない、お前自身だ」  
　睨みつけるロキの目にもまったく動じることなく、ソーは続けた。  
「お前の目を見れば俺にはわかる。これだけは、お前にも隠すことはできない」  
　ロキは笑い、ソーに背を向けた。あの耐え難い動揺が戻ってきて、なんとか冷静さを保ちたかったのだ。床に落ちた服に手を伸ばしてから、すべて引き裂かれたことを思い出した。魔術で素早く新しい黒いスーツを身につけ、襟に指を走らせて形を整える。まるで戦闘服を着て戦いの準備を整えるように。次にソーにも同じ魔法をかけると、彼は一瞬驚いた顔をした。ホテルに来る前に着ていた服の、完全な複製。裸の姿では気が散るからだった。  
「俺は・・・俺は、直接抱き合うことでお前にわかってもらえると思ったんだ。だがそれは俺のやり方であって、お前は違う。だから話し合おうとしているんだ、弟よ」  
　ロキは苛立たしげにつま先でコツコツと床を叩いた。「もう時間がない。言いたいことがあるならさっさと言え」  
　ソーは口をつぐみ、しばらく黙ってロキを見ていた。「ロキ、お前を愛している」とソーは言い、ロキは首を横に振った。まさにソーのやり方だ。いきなり本題に飛び込もうとしている。  
「俺が単純な男で、簡単な言葉で話すのが好きなのは知っているだろう。だからこう言う。お前より大切なものは他にない。誰がなんと言おうと、俺はお前を取り戻すまで絶対に諦めない」  
「あんたは馬鹿だ、ソー。私はどこにも戻らない、戻る場所なんてない」  
「それはわかっている、だが」ソーはロキに訴えるように続けた。「もし戻れないなら、前に進めばいい。二人で」  
「なんて馬鹿げた話だ」  
「ロキ」ソーはため息をついた。「俺は馬鹿じゃない。俺たちの関係が単純なものではないことくらいわかっている」  
「単純なものではない、とは控えめな表現だな」ロキは皮肉っぽく言った。  
「だが、ロキ、お前は・・・」ソーは改まって、真剣に、感情をこめて言った。「ロキ、お前は俺の心そのものだ。俺たちには強い絆がある、たとえ血のつながりではなくても。家族として、時間と愛情をかけて育った絆だ」  
　ロキは冷たく笑ってソーに背を向けた。しかしソーは正面に回り込んでロキと視線を合わせた。  
「お前は壊せないものを、決して壊すべきではないものを、壊そうとしている。諦めたら俺たちが二人とも苦しむだけだとわかっているのに。俺を傷つけたいならそうすればいい、だがそのせいで自分を傷つけることだけはやめろ」  
　セックスのせいなのか、もう何ヶ月もこういう台詞を延々と聞かされたせいなのか、ソーの言葉は不思議といつもと違ってロキの耳に響いた。心のどこか深い部分が揺すぶられ、ぐらぐらしてきて、何か、絶望にも似た激しい感情に襲われる。そのせいで本能的にソーにぶつかっていきたくなった。怪我をさせてでも、肌に爪を立てて皮膚を引き裂いてでも、話を止めさせなければならない。すっかり動揺に飲み込まれ、感情をすくい取られ、言葉がまるで苦い胆汁のように口から流れ出した。  
「黙れ！！」ロキは叫び、拳をきつく握りしめ、怒りで全身を強張らせた。「やめろ！」  
「ロキ、俺にはわからない ── 」  
「ああ、その通りだ」苛々と髪をかきあげてロキは言った。「あんたには何もわかっていない、私の言うことを一言も聞いていない」  
「謎かけのようなお前の言葉を、どうやって理解しろと言うんだ」ソーも苛立って言い返した。「お前は誰も手が届かないところに本心を隠して話す、わざとわからないように話しておいて、俺が聞いていないと非難する」  
　嘘の神であるロキも、ときに真実はどんな嘘よりも深く心を傷つけることを知っている。  
「わかった」ロキは感情をこめずに言った。「本心を聞きたいなら言う。欲しいものは何でも手に入れてきた、すべて周囲から差し出されてきた、アスガルドの黄金の王子を私が拒むはずがない」  
「ロキ、そんな言い方は公平じゃない ── 」  
「私に向かって公平が何かを説くつもりか、ソー」抑えきれない怒りが込み上げてきて、喉の奥が熱くなる。「愛について私の意見を教えよう。あんたが何度私を愛していると言おうと関係ない。あんたがいつまでたってもわかろうとしないのは、あんたが言う『愛』がただの自己満足だということだ。結局あんたは自分のことしか考えていない」  
　ソーは動じずに首を横に振った。「それも嘘だ、ロキ」  
「都合の悪いことはすべて嘘か」ロキは乾いた笑い声をあげた。「このくだらない物語がどう続くのか言ってやろう。マイティ・ソー・オディンソンは、頭の狂った弱い弟を立派に救い、アスガルドに連れ戻して、家族の誇りを取り戻しましたとさ。きっとアスガルド中の吟遊詩人が列を作って、あんたの最新の武勇伝を語りたがることだろう」  
　ソーは深く傷ついた目でロキを見た。「ロキ ── 」  
「やめろ」そう言う自分の声が震えていること、そして未だにソーがそうさせる力を持っていることに怒りを覚える。  
「私たちは兄弟じゃない、血のつながりもないし特別な絆もない。あんたはただ、『弟』がいるはずだった穴を埋めようとして、ずっと探し続けているだけだ。忠実で献身的で、あんたの横にいつもひざまずいて、愛情のかけらを欲しがって鳴く犬みたいな弟を。私はそんな存在じゃない。私は違う、あんたとは何の関係もない」怒りの炎を瞳に燻らせながら、ロキは言った。  
　ソーは言葉を無くし、ただすがるような目でロキを見た。「ロキ、俺は・・・」言いかけて黙り、その顔には苦悩と混乱が波のように押し寄せた。「何故そんなことを言う・・・お前は本気でそんなことを ── 」  
「あんたは ── 」ソーを遮ってロキは言い、指をその目の前に突きつけた。「私を無理やりあんたの影に戻そうとしている、私のためじゃない、あんた自身の気が済むように」  
　ソーの表情は怒りに満ちて、眉間には深いしわが刻まれていた。「お前は影じゃない、影だったことなど一度もない。お前は俺の弟だ」  
「あんたの『弟』は死んだ」ロキは冷酷な口調で言った。「最初から存在しなかった。さあ、もう時間切れだ、ソー。林檎を渡せ」  
「だめだ、ロキ、待て」ソーは声を荒げた。  
　ロキは怒りに体が激しく震えだすのを感じた。苦労してそれを抑え、氷のように冷たい眼差しでソーを睨む。「さっきあんたは言ったよな。私の時間を奪う権利はないから、朝までいないで去ったと。あれは嘘だったのか、それとも約束を破るつもりなのか？」  
　まるでロキに打たれたかのように、ソーはぴくりと体を震わせた。口を真一文字に結び、大股で部屋を横切ると、鞄を持ち上げて林檎を取り出す。ナイフで林檎を切る間も、体に怒りがみなぎっているのが見てとれた。ロキのところに戻ってきて、片手に林檎を乗せて差し出す。ロキが手を伸ばすと、ソーはすかさずその手首をぐっと掴み、そのまま消え去らせまいとした。そしてまっすぐにロキの目を見る。  
「行く前に、これだけ答えろ。また来月も会えるんだな？」  
「そのときになってみないと、それはわからないな」ロキは答え、ソーの手から林檎を奪い、次の瞬間には消えていた。

 

第十一章　11月  
   
ニュージーランド、クイーンズタウン市

　木曜日。ソーはワカティプ湖 沿いに位置する小さな街、クイーンズタウンのダウンタウンでベンチに座っていた。雲の隙間から明るい陽の光が降り注ぎ、地平線には雪を頂いた壮大な山脈が広がっている。南半球の季節は春先、寒くはないが風が強く、ソーは薄手の上着のジッパーを胸元まで上げた。無地の黒いベースボール・キャップのつばを少し低く下げる。ロキに会うときにいつも着ている、地味なジーンズとTシャツ姿。広場には大勢の人々が行き交う。この二つの条件で、待っている間も誰にも気づかれずにいられるはずだった。  
　木曜日を選んだことで、ロキにまた図々しいなどと言われるに違いない。しかし、今朝目覚めたとき、今日にすべきだ、と何故か確信したのだった。魔術には詳しくないソーも、すべての名前に力があるのは知っている。馬鹿らしいかもしれないが、自分の名を冠した日には、何か特別な力を授かるような気がしてならないのだった。その力で不屈の精神を得られるような気がする。そして今、ぜひともそれが必要なのだ。今日はロキに言いたいことがたくさんあった。  
　それも、ロキが実際に来てくれればの話だが。すでにこうして一時間は待っているのに、弟が現れる気配はまったく無かった。もっと時間をかけて計画をたて、先にアスガルドに行ってくるべきだったのかもしれない。少し前に、シフとウォリアーズ・スリーがミッドガルドに来て、フリッガからの手紙をシフに手渡されたのだった。どうやら何かソーと会って話したいことがあったようなのだが、急ぐことではない、ミッドガルドでの「大事な用事」を優先しなさい、と手紙には書かれてあった。その文面を思い浮かべてソーは笑顔になる。ロキとの関係の修復を諦めないように、という暗黙のうちの励ましが嬉しかった。  
　ため息をつき、ベンチの背に体重をあずけて、長い待ち時間になりそうだ、と覚悟する。近くを若い恋人たちが手をつないで通り過ぎていった。お互いしか目に入らないかのように見つめ合っていて、転ばないかと心配になる。ふたたびため息をつき、羨望のまなざしで恋人たちを見送った。ロキに会いたくてたまらなかった。彼とこだわりなく楽しく過ごせた日々はもう遠くなってしまった。と言っても、先月、カサブランカで愛し合ったときは、昔、二人でふざけあった時間を思い出した。熱いバスタブで見たロキの姿を思い出し、ソーは思わず口元を緩める。うっすらと上気したロキの肌、蒸気をしっとりと纏うしなやかな筋肉。ソーに水をかけたときの無邪気な笑い声、快楽に濡れて輝く瞳、いつもの毒気を一切含まない、本物の笑顔。  
　そしてセックス・・・、ロキとのセックスは信じられないくらい良いとしか言いようがなく、ただそう考えるだけで、頰がかっと熱くなるのがわかる。何か思惑があって自分をベッドに招き入れたことはわかっていたが、それでも、ついに弟を抱いたという現実に、ソーは果てしない喜びと興奮を感じていた。身を焦がすような情熱の中で抱き合った記憶が蘇り、ソーは思わず唇を舐めた。まるで二人とも戦闘の興奮に巻き込まれたかのようだった ── 何年ぶりかに敵ではなく、味方同士として。ただ、その状態のままではいられないことだけが残念だった。ロキは事実をねじ曲げ、否定するけれど、あれが意味のないセックスのはずがない。ソーにとってそうであるように、ロキにとっても特別なことのはずだった。ロキを抱きながら、何度か、その固い防御の壁を突き抜け、心の中までまっすぐ見抜けるような気がした瞬間があった。  
　あれだけたくさん触れ合ったあとでも、まだほんの一部を試したにすぎないような気がする。人間の人生を何度かまっとうするほどの年月のあいだ抑え続けた欲望を、たったの二日で満たせるわけがない。過去に男を抱いたことは何度かあったけれど、そのどれも、ロキとの行為とは比べ物にならなかった。ロキに与えられるものはすべて与えた、そしてロキはそれを受け取った。存分に楽しみさえした。ロキに口づけ、その肌に触れ、体を押し開いて、届くかぎりの奥まで入り込む。その感覚を思い起こすと、体に心地よい震えが走った。腕の中で快楽に身をよじるロキ、同じだけの快楽を返してくるロキ、記憶の中のその姿に酔ってめまいがしそうだった。  
　ロキの行動から推測すると、彼はその行為を力の奪い合いだと思っているようだった。なんとかしてソーに恥を感じさせようとしている。しかし、以前にロキにも伝えた通り、ソーは二人のセックスを愛ゆえの行為として捉えていたし、常にそれを前提とした態度を貫くつもりだった。二人の行為は少しも恥ずべきことではないとロキがやっと気づいた瞬間を、ソーは覚えていた。表情が変わり、こめかみに汗が流れ、やがて快楽に身を任せてその瞳を蕩かせた。ロキの瞳はいつでも怯えている、しかし同時に痛ましいほどの切なさも抱えている。ロキの深い痛みを、なんとかしてすべて取り除いてやりたかった。  
　ほんのわずかではあったが、ソーの試みが成功したと思えた瞬間もあった。大きく息を吸い込み、空を見上げる。雨が降るのか降らないのか、判断がつかないのがこの場に妙にふさわしい気がした。空模様は予想がつかず、気まぐれだ。ロキの心と同じように。二度目のセックスをするより話をした方が良かったのかもしれない。しかし過ぎてしまったことは仕方なく、実際に本気で後悔しているとはとても言えなかった。ソーはただ、今日もロキが来てくれることを祈った。弟の心に触れる最後の機会だったかもしれない一日を、自分の行為のせいで台無しにしてしまったとは思いたくなかった。  
　ロキがずっと何かを企んでいることには気づいていた。少なくとも強く疑っていた。９月にロキの家に招かれたときから、何かおかしいとは思っていたのだ。彼の家を訪ねるということ自体が、異世界にでも行くような不自然な流れだった。最初は好奇心いっぱいですべてを観察しようとした。離れていた間、ロキがどんな生活をしていたのか、ぜひとも知りたかった。知る前には想像もできなかったが、実際の生活を見てソーは明るい気持ちになった。家、庭、それに小さな黒い猫・・・どれもとてもロキらしかった。ロキの生活に安らぎがあるように見えたことが嬉しかった。  
　しかし家の中に入ってからは、ついに腕にしっかりと抱きしめた体以外のことは、何も考えられなくなってしまった。ただひとつだけ、記憶に焼き付いて消せないイメージがあった。どうしても知らなければ、自分の目で見なければならなかった。ロキが使った魔術がどういうものなのかはよくわからない。ロキが設定した境界線を越えてしまったから、遠くに飛ばされたのか、単に10時間を越えたから空間移動させられたのか。後になって、答えは前者であることがわかったのだが、南極大陸の凍りついた大地に放り投げられた瞬間を思い出すだけで、寒気が背筋を震わせた。いかにも弟のやりそうなことだとは思ったが、そういう捻れたユーモアのセンスにはついていけなかった。  
　けれどそんなことになる前、早朝の光の中で、ロキは本当に安らかな寝顔を見せていた。穏やかに、安心しきって熟睡していた。それが本物の弟ではなく、ソーの願望を見せている奇妙な幻影なのではないかと、一瞬疑ってしまったほどだった。そのまま隣に横たわり、二人でシーツにくるまって、ロキを抱きしめてその肌の匂いに身を浸していたいと、どれほど強く願ったことか。辛い気持ちに耐え、自分を引き剥がすようにしてベッドの暖かな空間から外に出た。ロキのことなら正確に予想できた。目覚めて隣にソーがいたら、不機嫌になるに違いない。そんな無防備な自分を見せたことに腹を立て、怒り狂って寝室を出て行くことだろう。約束の時間を超えて滞在したら、ロキはそれを理由にこの取り決めを白紙に戻すと言い出すかもしれない。それだけは避けなければいけなかった。ロキには自分だけの時間と場所が必要で、それを与えるためにソーは最大限の努力をするつもりだった。  
　あの朝、少し余った時間を使い（好奇心いっぱいでかかとにまとわりつく黒い猫と一緒に）、ソーはロキの庭に出た。そこで、前日にちらりと見ただけのものを、近くでしっかりと観察することができた。ロキには自分のことしか考えていないとか傲慢だとか言われてばかりいるが、ソーは戦士であり、突然知らない場所に放り込まれたときはとっさに周囲の状況について、細かいところまで把握するように訓練されているのだ。  
　他の樹木や植物に一部隠されていたが、目の前に立ってみればそれは明らかだった ── 黄金の林檎を実らせて枝を重く垂れる、三本の林檎の木。イドゥンの林檎は、独特のエネルギーを放つ。この三本の木が放つものはそれに似ているが、どこか暗く、捻れているように感じられる。と言っても、ソーは魔術師ではない。もしかしたらごく普通の林檎で、ロキの庭に林檎の木があるのもただの偶然なのかもしれない。だが、ロキの周囲で単純な偶然などというものは滅多にないことも、ソーはよく知っていた。ソーは木の周りを歩いて近くから観察したが、直接触るような危険は冒さなかった。ロキがどんな魔法でそれを守っているかわからなかったし、試すのも恐ろしかった。  
　この新しい知識によりソーは難しい立場に追い込まれ、この二ヶ月、どう対応すべきかをずっと考え続けていた。まだわからないことが多いので、慎重にロキの様子を見ることにした。前回会ってから、ロキは林檎を作ることに成功したのだろうか？ もしそうだとしたら、今日はもう来ないのだろうか、それともソーを怒らせるためだけに現れるだろうか？ もし来たとしても、今日が最後になってしまう可能性は十分にある。いつになく緊張感が高まり、ソーは落ち着かなかった。しかし、明るい日差しが頭上に降り注ぎ始めると、気持ちも少しずつ晴れてきて、思わずくすりと笑ってしまった。他の誰かがしたことなら、イドゥンの林檎を複製するなど絶対に不可能だと断言しただろう。でもロキなら。彼に不可能なことなどなく、心配ではあるけれど、その大胆さには感心せずにいられなかった。  
　もしかしたら後で後悔することになるかもしれないが、今のところは何も言わないでおこう、とソーは決めた。今ロキに疑いの目を向けたら、二人の間に諍いの種が増えるだけだ。ロキは動揺して、ソーが約束を取り消すか、取り決めの内容を変えることを心配するかもしれない。ソーがこの事実を利用してロキを従わせたり、何かを強制するのではないかと思うだろう。しかし、この取引を始めたのは、最初からそんなことが目的ではない。ソーにとっては二つの単純な理由しかなかった。まず、ただロキと会って一緒に時間を過ごしたかった。そして、ロキに死んでほしくなかった。ロキがわかっていないのは、二つ目の目的を果たすためなら、一つ目を犠牲にしても構わない、とソーが思っていることだ。  
　時刻は遅めの朝で、広場では今日一日の予定に向かう人々が足早に行き来していた。ソーが座っているのはクイーンズタウン・モールと呼ばれる区域で、様々な店やレストランが並んでいた。少し歩き回ってみようかとも思ったが、ロキが来たときに自分を見つけられないのではないかと心配だった。仕方なく、鞄の中身をのぞき、林檎がちゃんと中に入っていることを確かめた。すでにもう何度か確認済みだったのだが。  
　ロキが10月に言ったことについて、ソーはあれからずっと考えていた。ロキは嘘もたくさんついたかもしれないが、彼の言葉には確かな真実も含まれていて、それは今でも、皮膚の下に残った棘のようにソーを鋭く刺した。ロキと同様に、ソーも完璧ではない。いつも側にいてくれることを当然だと思い、弟をまったく顧みなかった時期があったのも本当だ。その頃のことを思い出すたびに、ソーは自分に腹が立ち、後悔で胸がいっぱいになる。けれど、それは二人の関係を形づくるものの、ほんの一部だ。  
　過去の行為や立場に関係なく、ありのままのロキを愛している。けれどロキはそのことをどうやって受け入れればいいのかわからず、昔の傷にいつまでもこだわっている。ロキは自分を憎むあまり、自分のついた嘘さえ信じてしまう。そしてその嘘の周りに忘れられない傷ついた記憶を張り巡らし、嘘をさらに大きく育てて、決して傷を癒そうとしない。  
　大きく息を吸い込み、新鮮な朝の空気で胸を満たす。ロキはソーを試し続け、一緒にいれば苛立ち疲れる一方だ。しかしソーは最後まで諦めるつもりはなかった。二人の行く末が、どんな結末に繋がっているのだとしても。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
「ロキ！」満面の笑顔でソーは叫んだ。  
「ソー」答えるロキの表情は不機嫌そうだが、それでも会えて嬉しかった。ロキは明るいグレーのセーターに黒い革のジャケットを重ね、瞳の色をひきたてる緑のスカーフで仕上げていた。ほんの一ヶ月前、服を引き裂かれ、裸体を晒し、あらゆる卑猥な姿態を見せていた彼が、こうして上品に服を着込んでいるのを見ると、ソーはほとんど苛立ちに近い欲情を感じた。もう一度、乱れる姿が見たかった。冷静なその外見の下に潜む激しさを、また自分の手で暴いてやりたかった。けれど今はその時ではない。この二ヶ月に同じことを二度試し、そのことで少し進展はあったとはいえ、まだソーが望んでいるほど前に進むことはできなかった。  
「来てくれてよかった」  
「まあ、取引だからな」  
　ソーはうなずいた。「その通りだ」  
　ロキは不機嫌な顔のまま、いつものように片手を動かして、二人の素性を気づかれないようにする魔法をかけた。ロキにまた燃やされる前にと、ソーは帽子をとって鞄にしまった。  
「少しは学習したようだな」ロキは言った。  
　ソーは笑って首を振った。「さあ、行こう。今日はやることがたくさんある」ソーは歩き出し、ロキがついて来ないことに気づいて振り向いた。  
　ロキは疑わしげな目で見ている。「本当に？」  
「本当に、何だ？」  
「それだけか？ また美辞麗句を並べて愛を宣言したり、アスガルドに戻ってこいとか感傷的に訴えたりしないのか？ 癪にさわるが、少しがっかりした」  
「言いたいことはたくさんあるぞ、弟よ。だがまだその話はしない、お前が耳を傾けてる準備ができてからだ」  
　ロキの目に一瞬怒りが浮かび、それはすぐに冷たく計算されたものに変わった。「なるほど、いいだろう」まるでソーからの挑戦を受け取ったとでも言うように、ロキは微笑んだ。  
　二人は数時間ほど街を歩き回り、景色を見たり、小さな店をいくつか回ったりした。湖の近くまで行って波止場沿いを散歩し、それからもう少し木の多いエリアに移動して、高い椰子の木の間を縫って歩いた。ロキは始め、ただ黙っているだけで満足な様子で、ソーが感情的になるのを待ち構えるかのように薄い微笑みを唇に浮かべていた。しかしその手には乗らなかった。ソーはただ目に入るものについて感想を言ったり、この地域について得た自分の知識を少しずつ話したりしていた。ロキの猫については今日も質問した。あの小さな可愛い生き物が元気にしているか知りたかった。だがそれだけだった。歩き続けるうちに、ロキの表情は暗くなり、どこか他のところに行きたくて苛立っている様子を見せた。  
　まるで刃物の上を歩いていて、今にも足を踏み外しそうにぐらぐら揺れているような気分になる。しかし、時間をかけてロキを観察するうちに、少しずつ気持ちが落ち着いてきた。もしロキの実験が成功していて、ただソーの怒りを煽るためだけにここに来たのだったら、今頃とっくにいなくなっていただろう。まだ時間があるということだ。そして時間は、今の二人に何よりも必要なものだった。ソーと過ごしている間だけは、ロキも自分の気持ちから決して逃れられないはずだ。  
　ロキの準備ができるまで二人の関係についての話はしない、とソーは言ったが、それは自分自身のためでもあった。今でさえ、自分の気持ちを正しく伝える言葉が見つからない。10月にあれほど言葉を尽くしても伝わらなかったあとでは、なおさらのことだ。ロキの体を貫いて抱きしめたときの、彼の表情が忘れられない。激しい愛と、痛ましいほどの深い思慕。ソーは、不器用な言葉の代わりに、体を抱くことでロキに話しかけ、安らぎを与えたつもりだった。  
「こうしているのも結構だが」地元のカジュアルなレストランで遅めのランチを食べながら、ロキは言った。「今日の予定は本当にこれだけか？ ミッドガルドの小さな変わった街をふらふら歩いて終わり？ 話がしたいんじゃなかったのか？」皮肉をこめた口調で続ける。「遠慮するな、ソー、あんたの知性にあふれた話で私を楽しませてくれ」  
「ああ、そのうちにな」ソーは言い、ステーキの肉を頬張った。ロキは呆れた顔で自分もステーキを小さく切って口に運び、力を込めて咀嚼しながらソーを睨む。食事を終えると二人はクイーンズタウン・モールに戻り、小さなサンドイッチの店に入った。ソーはカウンターで肉とチーズがたっぷり挟まれた大きなサンドイッチを二つと、瓶入りの水を二本注文した。  
「何故また食べ物を買うんだ？」ロキは疑わしげに聞いた。「もう顔が膨れそうなくらい食べたじゃないか」  
「食料の備えが必要だからだ」ソーは買ったものを鞄に詰め込みながら答えた。  
「何のための？」  
「俺たちの旅のために決まっているだろう」  
　ソーは快活な笑顔で答え、ロキは眉間を押さえて深々とため息をついた。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　レストランを出て、レンタカーの店で事前に予約してあったチャコールグレーの中型SUVを受け取った。助手席に座るようにジェスチャーで伝えると、ロキは渋々という様子で車に乗り込んできた。鞄を後部座席に投げ入れ、運転的に座る。エンジンをかけ、ハイウェイに乗ってクイーンズタウンを後にした。  
　数時間のドライブになるだろう。ミルフォード・ロードを走り、最終目的地のミルフォード・サウンドに向かう予定だった。ソーが聞いたところによれば、そこは絶景のフィヨルドで、壮大な山脈、豊かな緑の雨林、雨が降ると切り立った崖から流れ落ちる何百もの滝などを見て楽しめるという。フィヨルドの美しさも楽しみだったが、それよりも重要なのは目的地にいたるまでのドライブだった。ミルフォード・ロードはミッドガルドでもっとも美しいドライブウェイのひとつだと聞いて、どうしてもロキと一緒に経験したいと思ったのだ。  
　昔はロキと二人で数えきれないほどの冒険に出かけた。今日は、あの頃の気分をロキが思い出してくれることを願っていた。シフとウォリアーズ・スリーが同行したことも多かったが、その他のときはいつも二人きりで出かけていた。旅のあいだ、ロキは普段とは違う顔を見せた。いつもより打ち解けた態度になり、それはソーも同じことだった。二人とも、旅先だけではアスガルドの王子としての束縛から逃れることができた。日中は移動し、夜は洞窟で眠る。ロキは指先に小さな魔法の炎を躍らせながら、様々な物語でソーを笑わせた。そしてときどき ── あの上手くいかなかった二度目のキスをする前のことだ ── 二人の視線は明るい炎ごしに絡み合い、ソーは、幻想的にさえ見えるロキの美しさに息をのんだものだった。結局どちらも目を逸らし、最初の一歩を踏み出すことができなかった。あの頃は何週間も、巻き込まれたトラブルの度合いによっては何ヶ月間も冒険に出かけていたが、今日、ソーに許されているのはたったの10時間だ。一分一秒が貴重だった。  
　そんなわけで、カタツムリのような速度で進む巨大なキャンプカーに前をふさがれ、ソーは苛立っていた。片側一車線ずつしかないので、追い越すこともできない。  
「計画通りにいかないようだな？」ロキは笑いをかみころした声で言った。もしかしてロキが魔法でキャンプカーの速度を遅くしているのか、という疑いがよぎったが、そんなことを考えても意味はない。たとえそうだとしても、ロキは絶対に言わないだろう。  
「そのうち追い越せる」とソーは答えた。  
「そうかもしれないな。または、お望みなら、私がなんとかするが」  
「からかうのはやめろ、弟よ」ソーは一瞬、本気で怒った目でロキを睨む。  
「落ち着け、ソー」わざとらしく降参したように両手を挙げながらロキは言った。「今日はあんたの大切な人間たちを傷つけたりしないから。あいつらがどうでもいいことに変わりはないが」  
　ソーは苛立った唸り声をあげて前を向いた。キャンプカーは次の出口でハイウェイを降り、視界を遮るものがなくなって、ソーはすっかり上機嫌に戻った。笑顔になって隣のロキを見る。  
「この道が何て呼ばれているか知ってるか？」  
「知らない、何だ？」ソーの機嫌を取るようにロキは聞いた。  
「悪魔の階段」ソーは言い、アクセルペダルを踏み込んだ。道路の片側は切り立った崖がそびえ、もう片側にはワカティプ湖の水面がキラキラと輝いていた。雲の隙間から太陽の光が差し込み、雪を頂いた山脈が鏡のような水面にくっきりと写しだされていた。スピードを上げ、カーブに沿って車を走らせながら、ソーは思わず笑みをこぼした。  
「私を殺すつもりか、ソー」衝突事故を起こしたくらいでは二人とも大した怪我はしないと知っているくせに、ロキはうんざりした口調で言った。もちろん、今日は事故を起こしたくなどない。車をぶつけて壊すのはたった一回で十分だった。ベトナムでクリントとナターシャにバイクの乗り方を教わる前、トニーが面白がってソーに車の運転を教えた。しかし、彼の高級車がぺしゃんこにつぶれて木の幹に巻きついているのを見たとき、トニーはもう楽しそうではなかった。その日、トニーもソーも、それぞれ貴重な教訓を学んだのだった。  
　ソーは呆れた声で笑った。「心配するな、ドライブを楽しんでいるだけだ。お前も好きなはずだぞ、ロキ」  
　この一年は試練も多く、今も完全に打ち解けたわけではなかったが、それでも大きな進歩があった。昔の冒険と同じように、アスガルドを離れることで距離が近くなる効果があった。ときどき助手席に目をやると、ロキは窓に頭をもたせかけ、不機嫌な顔で窓の外を見ている。雨が降り始め、窓を流れる水滴がロキの白い頰に影を落とし、まるで泣いているように見えた。  
　ロキには聞いてみたいことが山ほどあったが、今、アスガルドに戻ってこいと説得しても、絶対に成功しないだろうことはソーにもよくわかっていた。少なくとも過去十年のあいだ、アスガルドに対してロキが示した感情と言えば、見下され、侮辱された日々に対する憎しみと恨みだけだ。  
「前を見て運転しろ」急カーブをいくつか高速で走り抜けたあと、ロキが言った。  
「落ち着け、ロキ」からかうように答えると、ロキはまた目をぐるっと上に向けてから、窓の外を見た。  
　いつからすべてが狂ってしまったのか、とソーは考える。ロキが出自を告げられたときにその場に一緒にいてやれなかったことを、今でも悔やんでいた。オーディンがロキに何を言ったのか、具体的な言葉は未だに知らされていない。だがそれが適切なものでなかったことは確かで、家族は全員がそのことの報いを受けているのだった。今となっては遅いのだが、その場にいれば、自分は事態をもっと良い方向に変えられたはずだ。ロキをビフレストの端から引っ張り上げることができたかもしれないし、落ちていく弟の顔がいつまでも頭から離れず苦しむこともなかっただろう。家族であることに変わりはないとロキに言い聞かせることもできた。しかし現実には、ロキは出て行き、家族とは絶縁した。自分を、オーディンの勝手な目的のために利用された人質にすぎないと考えて。オーディンの人質、ラウフェイの息子、ソーの弟。常に誰かのものであって、自分自身ではいられないと感じて。  
　もちろん、だからと言ってロキの罪が正当化されるわけではない。意図的にしろそうでないにしろ、ロキは様々な役割を演じてきたが、結局ロキはロキ自身でしかない。神であると同時に、善人にも悪人にもなれる一人の男でもある。必要とあらばソーはまたロキと戦うだろう、だが自分の手で殺すようなことは絶対にできない。それは、ロキが頑なに受け入れようとしない真実を知っているからだ ── ソーはロキを深く愛している。ロキのいない世界では生きていたくないほどに。  
「何だ？」視界の隅でまたロキを見ているソーに気づいて、困惑したようにロキが聞く。  
「何でもない」ソーは答え、運転を続けた。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　数時間後、テアナウという街で一度車を降りた。同じ名前の湖沿いにある小さな街だった。雨が止んでいたので、後部座席から鞄を取り出し、二人で湖岸をしばらく散歩した。テアナウ湖は巨大だが、その水面は穏やかで、あたりには静謐さが満ちていた。遠くにはいくつかボートが浮かび、その向こうには荘厳な山脈の風景が広がっている。陸地は林、茂み、それにシダで覆われていた。他にも何人か湖沿いを歩く観光客がいて、水際では小さな鳥たちがぴょんぴょんと跳ねて移動していた。  
「また散歩か、最高だ」ロキは皮肉っぽく言った。「今日は本当に楽しいな」  
「黙れ、ロキ。この素晴らしい景色を見ろ、感動的じゃないか」手で周囲を示して言う。  
「あんたが静けさとか安らぎに価値を見出す性格だとは知らなかったな」  
「以前は違ったかもしれないが、最近は静かに自らを省みることの大切さを知ったんだ」  
　ロキは鋭い視線を向けてきた。「そうらしいな」と言ったきり、また無言に戻る。  
　二人はベンチを見つけ、並んで座った。ソーは鞄を開けてサンドイッチと水を取り出し、ロキの分を手渡した。ロキは顔をしかめながらも受け取り、二人は目の前の湖を眺めながら、サンドイッチを食べ始めた。  
「ピクニック？ ソー、本気か？」  
　ソーは肩をすくめて笑い、また一口サンドイッチをかじる。  
「よくこんな馬鹿なことばかり考えつくな」ロキは言った。  
「それは訂正してもらいたいな、ロキ。俺は今までいいことをたくさん思いついてきたと誰からも言われるぞ」  
　ロキは首を振ってまた湖に目を戻した。水をひとくち飲み、悪戯っぽい微笑みを浮かべる。  
「いいことを思いつくだと？」ソーに向かって片方の眉をあげてみせる。「バクハーステンのことを忘れたのか？」  
「その話はやめろ」思い出したくない名前を言われて、ソーは両手で頭を抱えた。  
「やめない」ますます笑みを広げながらロキは言った。  
　できれば忘れてしまいたい（ロキが忘れさせてくれない）、恥ずかしい記憶だった。昔、二人で行った旅のひとつでのことだ。アルフヘイムを探検していて、ちょうど今日のように、ある湖のほとりで休んでいた。光のエルフは強い魔力を持つことで知られていて、その土地には様々な謎めいた生物が住んでいた。もっと気をつけるべきだったと今でもつくづく思う。  
　一頭の美しい白馬が二人の前に現れ、ソーは一目で夢中になってしまった。見た目に騙されるな、とロキは警告したのに、ソーは聞き入れようとしなかった。絶対に手なずけてみせる、と思った。立派な馬の背に乗って帰路を楽しみ、アスガルドに着いたら探検の成果として皆に自慢したかった。  
「見たこともない不思議な馬が突然現れたら、普通は警戒するものだ。慎重になるべきだ。だが、マイティ・ソーは違った。あんたはすぐに飛びのろうとした」  
　ソーは苦笑いして言った。「確かにあのときは判断を間違えた」バクハーステンは馬の姿をした水の精で、見る者を誘惑してその背に乗せ、湖に飛び込んで溺れさせてしまう。ソーが向こう見ずな行動さえ取らなければ、ひどい経験をしてその教訓を学ぶ必要もなかったのだが。  
「あのとき私が魔術で馬の拘束を解かなかったら、あんたは殺されていた」  
「馬が湖に飛び込む前に拘束を解いてくれても良かったんじゃないか？」  
　ロキはにやっと笑った。「その通り、でもそれではあんたが何も学ばない」  
　ソーは顔をしかめたが、本気で怒っていたわけではなかった。軽口を叩き合うのは懐かしく、こんな会話をもっと続けたかった。  
「だが、ロキ、お前だって無謀なことをしなかったわけじゃないぞ。ノッケンを覚えているか？」  
　今度はロキが顔をしかめ、ソーが笑う番だった。ノッケンもまた、二人が旅の途中にでくわした別の種類の水の精だった。この精霊は睡蓮で覆われた湖の中央に、ハンサムな若い男の姿で現れる。誘い込むような美しい音楽を奏で、近づく者を湖に引きずりこむのだ。  
「それとこれとはまったく別の話だ、ソー」ロキは憤慨して言った。「私はノッケンを言葉巧みに騙して、睡蓮を奪おうとしていたんだ。魔術に必要だったのは覚えているだろう」  
　ソーは笑って首を振った。「お前はあの生き物を侮りすぎていたな。俺が助けなければ水に引き込まれていただろう」  
　ロキは水をもう一口飲み、困惑した顔でため息をついた。「どうすればいいかくらい知っていた。彼の名前を言えば離してくれるはずだったんだ」  
「なるほど、肺に水がいっぱいという状態で、名前を言うのはさぞ簡単だっただろうな？」  
「それで私をからかっているつもりか？」  
　ソーはまた笑い、サンドイッチを大きく一口かじった。咀嚼しながら、あの日、ロキが死んでしまうかもしれないと思った恐怖が蘇り、顔から笑みが消えた。あの場に自分がいなかったらどうなっていたか、考えたくもなかった。これもまた、ロキとの間に距離が生まれてしまったことを悔やむ理由だった。二人はお互いを守るために、常に一緒にいるべきなのだ。  
　ソーは遠い昔を思い出しながら水面を見つめた。「あの頃の冒険の数々を、俺はいつまでも忘れない。二人で本当にいろいろな経験をした。何度もお互いの命を救った」  
　ロキは顔を曇らせ、厳しい目でソーを見た。「それはもう遥か昔の話だ。私たちが最後に冒険の旅に出てから、もう長い時間が経っている。そのことを忘れるな」冷たい口調で続ける。「それに、もう何年もあんたの助けなど借りていないし、懐かしいと思ったこともない。私は一人で平気だ」  
── 平気には見えない、とはもちろん口に出して言わない。  
「この数ヶ月のことはどうなんだ？ 冒険だとは思わないのか？」  
　ロキはため息をついた。「そういう見方もできるかもしれない」  
「素直に認めろ、弟よ、少しは楽しかったことだってあっただろう。先月とその前だって・・・」ソーは言葉を切り、熱のこもった目でロキと視線を合わせた。一瞬、二人がそのまま顔を近づけて唇を重ねるような気がしたが、ロキは冷静なままで、何も言わずに目を逸らした。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　ガソリンスタンドに寄ってからまた出発し、ミルフォード・ロードを走り始めた。壮大な景色がどこまでも続き、この旅が多くのミッドガルド人に愛されるのもよくわかった。途中でまた雨が降り出して、フロントガラスにいくつもの水の筋を作った。最終目的地につながるホーマートンネルに近づいた頃、周囲の景色が変化して、道の両側が高いブナの木で覆われた。ソーは思わず微笑んだ。こうしてまた弟を隣に連れて旅に出ている。そのことを幸せに感じずにはいられなかった。まだ話さなければいけないことはたくさん残っているかもしれないが、今日は今のところ、ロキといて心地良い、と言ってよかった。懐かしい共通の記憶のおかげか、湖のほとりでもう少しでキスしそうになったせいなのかはわからないけれど、二人の関係はとりあえず、落ち着いているように思えた。ミルフォード・サウンドに到着したら、上手に気持ちを伝えられるかもしれない、そしてロキも心を開いて聞いてくれるかもしれない、とソーは楽観的に考えた。  
　もちろん、そう考え始めるのと同時に、事態は突然悪い方向に変わっていったのだが。  
　ロキは指の関節で車の窓をコツコツと叩き始めた。上の空のように見せていて、実際はその逆だ。その音は大きく耳障りで、車の中に反響し、魔術で音を増幅しているのだろうか、とソーが思ったほどだった。  
「何故そういうことをするんだ」  
「何を？」  
　ソーはため息をついた。「わかっているだろう」  
「ああ、これか？」と言うと、ロキは余計に大きな音で窓を叩きはじめた。  
　その音は昔の出来事を思い出させた。魔術の邪魔をされて怒ったロキが、ソーへの復讐を企てたのだ。その夜、ソーが眠っていると、トントンと何かを叩く耳障りな音が聞こえ、それはいつまでも止まらなかった。起き上がって原因を探っていると音は消え、ベッドに戻って横になったとたんにまた始まるのだった（翌朝、ロキは満足げな顔で「昨夜はよく眠れたか？」と聞いてきた。殴ってやろうと手を振り上げたが、ロキは素早く逃げて、ソーは疲れ果てていて追う気力もなかった）。  
「退屈だ、ソー。何をしていろと言うんだ」ロキは手を止めずに言った。ここまではうまく行っていたのに、こんな小さなことで苛々させられることに困惑した。音そのものよりも、助手席にもたれて傲慢な態度をとるロキの姿そのものに腹が立った。ロキは明らかにわざとソーの神経を逆なですることをしている。彼のことだから、今までの会話すらただ気持ちを弄ぶためのものだったのかもしれなかった。  
「やめろ」  
「嫌だ」  
「ロキ！」ソーは警告をこめて弟を睨んだ。  
　ロキはまるで深く傷ついたようなため息をついてみせた。「わかった、やめる。ただし、もっと面白いことを考えつけばの話だ。そうだな・・・」指を顎にあてて考えるような仕草をして言う。「私が面白い話をしてやるというのはどうだ？」  
　背中がぞっとする。「お前の面白い話というのはあまり聞きたくないな、弟よ」  
「私もあんたのくだらない冒険は好きじゃない、おあいこだ」ロキの顔を見なくても、その口調で馬鹿にしたような微笑みを浮かべているのがはっきり想像できる。  
「それに、私の話を聞きたくないとはひどいことを言うじゃないか。昔は聞くのが大好きだったくせに」  
　それはソーも覚えていた。ロキは物語が上手で、祝宴の席ではよく皆を楽しませていた。詩的な文章に歌うような節をつけたり、鋭く知的な言い回しを使ったり、自由自在に言葉を操った。口調を少し変えるだけで、聴衆を笑わせることも泣かせることもできた。ソーはそんなロキが誇らしく、自信にあふれた姿が嬉しかった。  
　ソーはため息をついた。「わかった、いいだろう。どんな物語なんだ？」  
「とても単純な話だ」  
　ソーは眉をひそめた。ロキにそう言われて騙されるたびに金貨を一枚貯めていたら、今頃アスガルド中の金庫がいっぱいになっていただろう。  
「これは二人の兄弟の話だ」大げさなほど楽しそうな口調でロキは始めた。その下に潜められた悪意がソーを不安にさせる。  
「その話はあまり好きになれそうにないな、ロキ」  
「ちょっと待て、ソー。まだ何も話していないじゃないか」  
「仕方ない、続けろ」ソーは渋々聞くことにした。  
「よろしい」わざとらしい明るさを取り戻してロキは続ける。「今言ったとおり、二人の兄弟の話だ。わかりやすくするために、二人の名前を・・・光と影、にしよう」  
「ロキ・・・」  
「いや、本当に良い話なんだ、安心しろ」ロキに安心しろ、と言われるほど不安なことはない。「光と影は、老いぼれた王が治める美しい王国に住んでいました。誰も公には言いませんでしたが、兄弟のうちどちらが王のお気に入りかは、みんな知っていました」  
　ソーはロキを鋭く一瞥したが、カーブが迫ってきたので視線を前に戻した。  
「ある日、兄弟は氷と雪の国へ冒険に行きました。そこには野蛮な怪物がたくさん住んでいました。光は力ずくで怪物たちを皆殺しにしようとしましたが、それは愚かで傲慢な考えであり、犠牲が大きすぎました」ロキの口調は途中で少し弱くなり、それから悪意の込められたものに変わり、またすぐに表面的な明るさを取り戻した。  
「王は怒り、光をしばらく追放しました。でも、それは本当の罰ではありませんでした。王はいつも光を大事にしていて、何があってもそれは変わらなかったからです。王は光に正しいことを教える力がなかったので、教訓を学べる場所に送っただけでした。まるで、乳母が悪い子を部屋に閉じ込めるように」  
　ソーは嵐の予兆のように怒りが湧き上がるのを感じて、自分を落ち着かせようとハンドルを握る指に力を入れた。横を向いてロキを睨みつけると、満足げな顔をしている。言葉は実にロキの最大の武器で、その棘がソーの神経にまっすぐ突き刺さってくる。ロキに物語などさせなければよかった。せっかく前進していると思ったのに、こうやっていつも、ロキがこだわり続ける過去の傷ついた記憶に話が戻ってしまうのだ。  
「そして影はどうしたでしょう？」ロキは動じずに続けた。「影は、王国の兵士を一人も犠牲にせず、怪物たちを一気に退治する賢い方法を見つけました」  
「そんな単純なことではなかった、お前もわかっているだろう、ロキ」ふたたびロキを睨みながらソーは言った。だが、確かにロキは一番最初に「単純な」話だと言ったわけで、そういう意味で嘘はついていなかった。ロキはすべてを白と黒に切り分けてしまっている。現実はずっと混乱していて複雑なものなのに。  
「話をしているのは私だ」ロキは冷たく言い、また演技の声に戻って続けた。「つまり、影は問題への解決策を見つけたのです。その結果どうなったか？ 彼は信頼されず、裏切られたのです」  
　ソーは苛立って歯を噛み締めた。「シフとウォリアーズ・スリーは必要なことをしただけ ── 」  
「信頼されず、裏切られたのです」  
「彼らはそんなつもりでは ── 」  
「あんたに何がわかる、ソー」演技の口調を捨ててロキは言った。「その場にいなかったくせに」  
「お前のせいだろう！」  
「ああ、そうか、あんたには何も非がないとでも言いたいのか？」  
　ソーはさらに怒りをこめてロキを睨んだ。「お前はひとつの種族を皆殺しにしようとした！」片手をハンドルから離し、ロキに向かって拳を振る。  
「あんたも同じだ」ロキは刺々しく答えた。  
「そうだ、そして俺は間違っていた」  
「そうか、それはまた・・・」ロキはそこで話すのをやめ、その表情が怒りから不安に変わったが、ソーには気にする余裕がなかった。「ソー、ちょっと ── 」  
「お前はどうしていつも ── 」  
「ソー、馬鹿！！前を見ろ ── 」  
「黙れ、ロキ、俺が言いたいのは ── 」  
　そのときやっと前を見て、ソーはいつのまにか車が逆車線に侵入し、対向車に衝突する寸前であることに気づいた。とっさにハンドルを切り、際どいところで衝突はまぬがれたものの、勢いがつきすぎて、車は道路を離れ、林の中に頭から突っ込んでいった。斜面を滑り落ち、金属がひしゃげてガラスが砕ける、ぞっとするような音が響く。車の前面が大きな木の幹に衝突していた。前に投げ出される衝撃と同時に、シートベルトが体に食い込むのを感じる。次の瞬間、膨らんだエアバッグに顔が押しつけられていた。車のアラームが鳴り響き、木々の間で反響した。フードは完全につぶれ、煙がシューシューと音を立てて隙間から立ち上っていた。  
　かすかにめまいを感じながら、ソーはなんとかキーを引き抜き、ボタンを押してアラームを止めた。ゆっくりとしぼんでいくエアバッグの前で、二人はしばらく驚いて黙っていた。アドレナリンが徐々に退いてくると、ソーは怒鳴るために口を開け、しかし同時にロキも怒鳴り始めたことに気づいた。  
「素晴らしい、なんてことをしたんだ ── 」  
「これで満足したか、弟よ ── 」  
　二人はお互いを睨みつけた。  
「私のせいだと言うのか？」ロキは憤然として額の切り傷から血をぬぐう。  
「お前のせいで気が散ったからだ！」  
「車をぶつけたのはあんただろ、ソー！」  
「ああそうだ、だがそうさせたのは全部お前だ」  
「これはなんと微笑ましい」ロキは腕を組んで言った。「あんたは昔から何も変わってないな。傲慢で、自分は一切間違ったことはしてないと思ってる」  
「そしてお前は、結果を考えずに混乱を引き起こす」  
　どちらも動じず、一歩も退かずに睨みあう。沈黙が流れ、静けさの中に二人の荒い呼吸音だけが大きく響いた。  
　どちらが先に動いたのかはわからない。気づくとしっかり抱き合って、激しく唇を重ねていた。二人は一心不乱にお互いの唇を味わい、ソーは思わず口の中で呻き声をあげた。どんなにこれをまた味わいたかったか。 押しつけられるロキの唇、甘く絡まるロキの舌。ソーはロキの髪に指を差しこみ、ロキは届く限り、ソーの全身に手を這わせている。  
　ソーは唇を離すと、そのままロキの顎へ、首筋へとキスを繋げていった。鼻先をロキの首に埋めて、肌の匂いを吸いこむ。その柔らかい肌を柔らかく噛み、口づけると、ロキは掠れた声で喘いで身を震わせた。ソーは視界の端で後部座席を見て、ロキが首を傾ける様子から、彼がそのことに気づいたのもわかった。ロキの首にキスを続けながら、その可能性について素早く考えを巡らせる。車のフードはつぶれているが、後部座席は丸ごと無事だ。二人とも長身だが、少し体を捻れば、なんとかその空間に収まるかもしれない。  
　首筋から顔を離し、改めて唇にキスしようとして、ふとロキの顔を見て止まる。この顔、この表情をしっかりと見たい、そしてずっと忘れないでいたい。目を見開き、息を乱すロキ。薔薇色の頰、充血した唇、額に落ちかかる髪。  
「ソー、」息を切らして、問いかけるようにロキが呼んだ。ソーは知る限り一番良い方法で問いに答える。抱き寄せて、もう一度口づけた。ロキがほとんど膝に乗りそうになるくらい、近くに引き寄せる。今度はソーがロキの全身に手を這わせる番で、その密着する体の感覚に、たちまち下半身が硬くなった。スーツ越しに確かめる、ロキの体の形。カサブランカでしたように、服を引き裂きたいという衝動にかられる。  
　二人はしばらくキスを続けたが、さらに密着しようとしたロキが肘をハンドルにぶつけ、クラクションが鳴り響いて二人を驚かせた。体を離してお互いを見る。二人とも呼吸が荒い。ふいにロキが表情を消し、さっと助手席に座り直して、まっすぐ前を見た。ソーも運転席の背にもたれ、ため息をついた。  
「さてと」ロキは非難を込めた声で言った。「この小さな冒険を提案したのはあんただ。これからどうする？」  
ソーは少し考えた。「お前には魔術があるだろう、ロキ。お前なら簡単に車を直せる、そうすれば俺たちはドライブを続けられる」  
「直し方なんて知らないとしたら？ どう思う、ソー？ この私が、ミッドガルドの車の構造などという、くだらないことに関心を持つとでも思うか？」  
「嘘つけ」ロキを睨む。「くだらないと言うなら、修理も簡単にできるはずだ」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「どうかな。あんたが魔術の限界を知らないのは私のせいじゃない。魔術の授業をもっとしっかり聞くべきだったな、兄上。さあ、どうするんだ？」  
　ソーは苛立たしげに呻いて指で眉間を押さえた。どうしてこうなのだろう。二人はキスをしていたかと思えば、次の瞬間、またロキの心理戦に巻き込まれている。このままでは一日が終わる前にロキのせいで頭がおかしくなりそうだった。ロキが何故こういう駆け引きをするのか、何故すべてを複雑にしなければ気が済まないのか、ソーにはどうしても理解できなかった。  
「とにかく・・・とにかく車を降りろ、ロキ」  
「わかった、降りるよ」  
　ソーは後部座席から鞄をつかみ取り、二人とも車を出て、それそれのドアを乱暴に閉めた。ソーは勢いよく歩いて森の奥へと入っていった。ロキよりも少し長い脚を使って早足で歩き、数歩先の距離を保つ。ロキは素早く後を追ってきた。森の風景は瑞々しく、巨大なブナの木に明るい緑の苔で視界が覆われている。まだ小雨が降っているが、木の枝が頭上で傘のように重なり合い、それほど濡れることもない。二人はしばらく無言で歩き、それぞれ苛立ちと怒りを募らせていた。ロキの不機嫌さが波のように押し寄せて伝わってくる。  
「どこに行くんだ？」  
「わからない」  
　振り向かなくても、ロキが顔をしかめて非難するようにこちらを見つめているのがわかる。「ここに車を置いて行くのか？」  
「俺は車なんかどうでもいいんだ、ロキ」低く唸るような声で言う。  
　丸一日を戦闘に費やしたことなら何度もあったが、今日という日はまるで、今までで一番長い日のように感じる。この戦い、このロキとの間の絶え間ない言い争いは、どんな戦争よりもソーを疲労困憊させる。スルトと戦って死にかけたのはほんの数ヶ月前のことだが、あれさえ今では、このロキとの関係よりは簡単なものだった気がする。  
「じゃあ何をしてるんだ？ 今日は本当につまらない。あんたは話がしたいと言っておきながら、私が『準備できるまで』話さないとか、訳のわからないことを言う」  
「そうだ、お前は未だに準備ができていない」肩越しに叫び返しながら、足は止めずに歩き続ける。背後でロキが足を早めるのが聞こえ、ますます怒っているのがわかる。ロキの表情を想像すると、小さな笑みを浮かべずにいられなかった。まだどこかに残っている兄としての習性で、ロキを煽り、からかって、複雑に絡まったその思考から引っ張り出したくなるのだ。  
　空では雲が動き、周囲が暗くなり始めた。強い雨が降り出して、木の葉の覆いをすり抜けた水滴が二人の髪を濡らし、服を肌に張りつかせた。いつも服装を気にしてばかりいるロキは、きっと雨や泥で髪と服が汚れたと言って大騒ぎすることだろう。  
「雨を呪ってやる」ロキはぶつぶつ文句を言っている。「ソー、あんたが降らせているのか？」  
　ソーは黙って肩をすくめた。本当にわからなかった。  
「愚かもの」小声で悪態をつきながらもロキはソーの後をついてきた。長い沈黙が続き、聞こえるのは雨音、遠くで響くハイウェイを車が走りすぎる音、そして二人の足元で落ち葉が立てるカサコソという音だけだった。  
「さあ、今はどうだ、兄上？」皮肉っぽくロキは言った。「十分静かにしていると思うが、話しかける気になったか？」  
　ソーは一瞬足を止めた。  
「いや、まだだ」ふたたび歩き始める。  
　そうやって歩いているうちに、何故、腹を立てたロキがよく黙り込んで自分を無視し続けるのかが分かってきた。だが同じことをロキに対してやっても、今まではあまり効果がなかった。ロキはもともと一人でいるのが好きだったし、ソーの方は長いことロキから離れていることに耐えられなかったからだ。しかし今日は立場が逆転し、正直に言ってなかなか気分が良かった。  
「いい加減にしろ！」ロキの怒鳴り声が森に響き渡り、驚いた鳥が何羽か、木の枝から飛び立っていった。「こんな馬鹿ばかしいことには我慢できない。あんたは相変わらず、私を見下して、まるで私を・・・私を不貞腐れた子供か何かのように扱う。何か言いたいことがあるなら今すぐに言え、さっさと終わらせろ」  
　ソーは立ち止まってロキと向き合ったが、まだ何も言わなかった。ロキはソーを睨みつけ、その目には苛立ちと怒りが溢れている。唇は一文字にぎゅっと結ばれていた。髪は乱れ、すっかり濡れて毛先が波打っている。額の傷はまだ癒えておらず、白い肌に細く赤い線が浮き上がっていた。服は水が滴るほど濡れ、鎧を着けているわけでもないのに、敵意をむき出しにした表情と額の出血のせいで、ロキはまるで戦闘に挑む戦士のように見えた。  
　ロキが喧嘩をしかけているのは明らかだった。殴りかかってくることはないだろうが、いつもの鞭打つような鋭い言葉で傷つけようとするに違いなかった。しかし、ロキの態度にはどこか違和感があった。自信に溢れて攻撃するのではなく、壁を作り自分を守ろうとしているように見える（だからといってロキが危険なことに変わりはなかったが）。ロキは、まるで意志の力で喋らせようとするかのように、ソーをじっと睨み続けた。それから諦めたようにため息をつき、苛々と腕を組んだ。  
「何だよ、とにかく言え！」  
「何を言わせたいんだ、ロキ？」  
「もったいぶるな、ソー」  
「俺がもったいぶるような性格だったか？」  
「それならいつもの馬鹿正直なあんたらしく話せ。さあ、早く、私を待たせるな」皮肉たっぷりに続ける。「またいつものように、私は病んでいる、あんたを誤解していると繰り返したらどうだ？ 私が冷たい、心のない怪物で、あんたを操ってベッドに連れ込んだと」  
　ソーは反応せず、ロキはその表情をじっと観察した。そしてゆっくりと冷たい微笑みを浮かべた。  
「それか、もっと正直に言えばいい。ずっと欲しかったものを手に入れて、その後すぐに失うのはどんな気持ちだ？ それがもう二度と手に入らないと知るのは？」  
　ソーはしばらく考えた。髪が雨に濡れて重くなるのを感じながら、注意深く言葉を選ぶ。「それは、俺ではなくてお前の考えのように聞こえるな、弟よ」  
　ロキは苛々とため息をつき、首を振った。「あんたの馬鹿さ加減は計り知れないな、ソー。いったいどうしたら真実が見えるんだ」ロキの声が大きくなり、その口調に困惑が滲み始める。「どうして嘘を認めないんだ、いい加減諦めろ！」  
「諦めない。絶対に」  
　ロキは何かを言おうとして口を開いたが、気が変わったようだった。何も言わずただ顎を噛み締めて黙り込む。歯ぎしりする音がソーのところまで伝わってくるかのようだった。  
　ロキが黙った隙に、ソーは話し始めた。「お前がどんな企みを隠していたのかは知らないが、結局お前は自分の意志で俺に身を任せた。俺と同じように、お前もそうしたかったからだ。どれだけ嘘をつこうと、今もまだお前は同じことを求めている」  
　ロキは馬鹿にしたように笑った。「思った以上の馬鹿だな、まさか私が ── 」  
「では車の中でのことは何だ？ 俺の想像上の出来事か？ 嘘はもうやめろ、ロキ。俺たちは二人とも・・・。お前だって、あれが何の意味もないことだったとは言えないはずだ」  
「いや、そのとおりだ。何の意味もない、簡単に言えるぞ」  
「違う。お前はそう自分に言い聞かせて、逃げようとしているだけだ」  
　ロキは反論しようとしたが、ソーは遮った。今こそ伝えなければならなかった。この十年間で、今ほどロキの心に近づいたことはなかったからだ。「俺をなかなか信じられないのはわかっている。お前は本心を隠したり謎かけのような言葉を使って話すから、他の者も皆そうだと思うのかもしれないが」  
「心の闇のことなら、あんたより私の方がよく知っているぞ、兄上」  
「だが俺にも闇はある、ロキ、お前には見えないところに。前にも言ったしこれからも何度でも言う。お前が信じるまで、声が枯れるまで、何度も何度も言う。ロキ、お前を愛している。この気持ちを変えることができるものは、九つの世界中探しても何もない、何ひとつない」  
　ロキは感情のない声で笑った。「何ひとつない、と言ったな？」  
　ロキは深く息を吸い、目を閉じた。彼が何をしようとしているのか、ソーにはすぐわかった。ロキは自分を試そうとしている。この一年、ロキに試されたなかでも、これが一番重要な瞬間かもしれない。覚悟はできていた。ソーの決意は固く、失敗するつもりはなかった。  
　ロキの肌がゆっくりと変化していく。石膏のように白い色が消え、濃い青色に文様が浮かび上がる。目を開くと、鮮やかな赤い瞳が、怒りに燃えてソーを睨んでいる。幼い頃から憎み恐れるものとして、怪物だとして教えられた姿へと、弟が変わっていく。けれどソーはあの頃とは違う。かつての無知で傲慢な王子は、いくつもの苦悩と痛みを経て学び、成長した。ロキが自分自信を憎むあまり、認めることができないひとつの真実が、ソーには見える。ロキはこの姿でも、いつもと変わらず、息をのむほど美しかった。姿が変わろうと、ソーが愛し、残りの人生を共にしたいと願う相手であることに変わりはなかった。  
「さあ、私を見ろ、ソー」  
　ソーは言われたとおりにした。激しい雨に頰を打たれようと、ソーは身じろぎもせず ── ほんの一秒も ── 決して目をそらさなかった。  
　ロキは手をさっと広げて自分自身の姿を示した。「よく見ろ、本当の私を、この怪物の姿を！」  
「怪物なんてどこにもいない、お前はロキだ」この姿のロキに触れ、その文様の感触を自分の指先で感じたかった。しかしロキが嫌がるかもしれない。一歩前に出ておずおずと手を伸ばしたが、ロキは後ずさって手のひらを前に向け、ソーを止めた。  
「あんたは本当に・・・どうして・・・」何か言いかけて言葉につまったように黙り、ロキは泥だらけの足元に目を落とした。そしてまたソーを見上げると、首を横に振ってみせた。「私に触るな、痛い思いをするだけだ」  
「ああ、知っている」ソーは言い、また一歩前に踏み出した。どんなに痛くても構わなかった。ロキのためならば、ソーはいつでもリスクを冒す覚悟があった。  
　ゆっくりと前に出て、体が触れそうなほど近くに立った。ロキは怯えた目でソーを見つめ、その場に凍りついたかのように動かなかった。ソーは手を伸ばし、大きく息を吸いこんで身構えたが、ロキの頰に触れた指は凍傷を負うことなく、ただ、雨に濡れた肌の心地よい冷たさを伝えただけだった。ヨトゥンの身体の仕組みはよくわからない。相手を凍らせる力は調整可能なのかもしれないし、ソーに怪我を負わせないようにロキが魔術をかけたのかもしれなかった。どちらでも同じことだ。重要なのは、ロキが自分の意志で、ソーを傷つけまいとしたことだった。  
　ソーは指でそっとロキの頰の文様をなぞった。畏怖に打たれ、細い線が何を意味するのか、どんな秘密や物語を伝えているのか、思いを巡らせた。ロキは固く目を閉じ、下唇を強く噛んでいる。体を震わせているのが指に伝わってきた。その瞬間、ソーは初めて思い至った。この姿のロキには誰も触れたことがない。ましてや愛情を込めて優しく撫でられたことなど、一度もなかったに違いない。  
「ああ、ロキ、かわいそうに」愛しさに声が震える。「俺は何もわかっていなかった ── 」  
「黙れ」ロキは顔を背けようとして動いたが、ソーはその顎にしっかりと手を当てて自分の方を向かせた。ロキの深いルビー色の瞳が、涙をいっぱいに湛えて輝いていた。  
「ロキ ── 」  
「黙れ！」  
　ロキは今度こそソーの手を逃れ、何歩か後ずさった。目を閉じると、肌がまたアスガルド人の色に戻っていく。やや弱まった雨の雫が降り注ぎ、二人はしばらく重い沈黙の中でただ立ち続けていた。ロキはやっと目を開けてソーを見た。無表情な顔で、まるで何事もなかったように。けれどソーはもとの口論に戻る気はなかった。今見たばかりのことの後で、言い争いを続けることなどできない。  
「こんな辛いやりとりばかりしなくてもいいんだ、ロキ。お互いを傷つけて何の意味がある？ 心のうちを隠しあっても何も良いことなどない」  
　ロキは反抗的な表情を作り、けれど目に浮かぶ感情を隠すことはできないまま言った。「あんたは追放されて、もっとも基本的なレベルの謙虚さだけは学んだようだな」  
「ロキ！」苛立ちのあまり叫び出しそうだった。空から何か啓示が降ってくるのを期待するように天をふり仰ぐ。しかし落ちてくるのは顔を叩く雨粒だけだ。  
　ロキは憐れむようにソーを見た。「哀れな、馬鹿なソー。だがこうなる運命だったんだ。あんたの影で見下され、抑えこまれて生きていくのにも限度がある。もう二度とそこには戻らない」  
ソーはしばらく黙ってから言った。「身の程をわきまえろと言ったことがあった。そのことは謝る、俺が間違っていた。だがお前が間違っていたことだってある」  
「私が？」  
「俺たちが正反対だと言い張るのはいつも、お前のほうだ。必要以上に限界を決めるのもお前だ。お前は俺を、感傷的だ、馬鹿だ、敵だと言う。そういうときもあったかもしれない、だがそれが俺のすべてではない」  
　ロキはわざとらしくゆっくりと拍手をした。「なんて素晴らしい、賢明な言葉だ」冷笑を浮かべて言う。「全能の父も誇りに思うことだろう」  
　ひと呼吸おき、獲物に牙を向ける毒蛇のようにソーを見る。「どうしてもわからないようだから教えてやろう。あんたはソー・オディンソン、王のお気に入り、アスガルドの黄金の王子。私はロキ・ラウフェイソン、詐欺師、嘘つき、憎まれ、罵られ、何をしても劣っている弟。今までも、これからも永遠にそのままだ。これが私たちの運命なんだ」  
「だったら何だというんだ。運命なんて俺はどうでもいい」  
「ノルンの女神はそうは思わない」  
「ノルンの女神も関係ない。アスガルドなど遠い世界だ、ここでは俺はソー、お前はロキ、それ以上の何者でもない」  
「本当にどこまでも馬鹿だな。じゃあどうするんだ、アスガルドから縁を切って、すべてを捨てるのか？」  
　ソーはロキに近づき、両手で肩をつかんで、まっすぐ目を見た。「いや、捨てるのではなく、変えていくんだ」  
「どうやって？」口調は変わらず鋭いものの、ロキはソーの手を振り払おうとはしなかった。  
「わからない。だが一緒に考えればなんとかなる」  
　ロキは一瞬黙り、それから一歩後ずさって、乱暴に肩からソーの手を振り払った。「それで、アスガルドがこんなことを、私を、簡単に受け入れるとでも思うのか？」きっぱりと首を横に振る。「もうとっくに結論は出ている。ソー、あんたと私は、常に反対側にいると定められているんだ」  
「ロキ・・・わからないのか、俺はお前のためなら運命だって引き裂いてみせる」  
　ロキはソーを睨んだ。その体が怒りに震えだす。「今さらそんな格好つけたことを言って、じゃあ昔のことは何だったんだ？ 私は・・・私はあの頃なら、あんたにすべてを差し出したのに」ロキは自分で自分の言葉に驚いたように目を見開いた。  
　ソーは深いため息をついた。「俺は怖かったんだ」  
「私が怖くなかったとでも？」  
「俺には後悔していることがたくさんある。俺も悪かったことは認める、だが、お前はどうなんだ、ロキ？」そう言ってしまった瞬間にソーは身を竦ませた。何の技巧もなく率直すぎる言葉しか出てこないが、それでも言わなければならなかった。  
「また私のせいにするのか」  
「そういう意味じゃない・・・俺は、お前の心を読むことなどできない、と言いたいんだ。ロキ、お前は賢い、欲しいものがあれば必ず手に入れる方法を見つける。俺はお前の様子を見ながら、ずっと待っていた・・・だがお前はまったくその気がないように見えた」  
「そんなことはない。あいかわらず、あんたは何もわかっていない！」  
「では教えてくれ」  
　ロキは唇を噛み、地面を見つめた。「駆け引きはしたくなかったんだ、ソー。あんたを操って私を選ぶように差し向けたりしたくなかった。あんた自身の意志で来て欲しかった、そうでないなら、何もしない方がましだった」  
　それを聞いて、ソーは頭を思い切り殴られたような気分になった。ロキに言ってやりたいことがたくさんあるのに、言葉が見つからない。失った時間を思うと苦しく、やりきれない気持ちになった。今頃になってやっと気づく。二人がお互いを傷つけ、遠くに押しやってしまったのは、すべて不安と若さゆえの未熟さのためだったのだ。  
　何も言えないでいると、ロキに胸を思い切り強く殴られ、ソーは驚いて呻き声をあげた。「あんたはいつでも無謀だったくせに。私とのことだけは、何も行動しなかった」  
「お前がどうでも良かったからではない」殴られた痛みを鎮めようと胸を撫でながらソーは言った。「それだけは違う。お前を愛しているから、お前の気持ちに対して無謀なことができなかっただけだ。あの頃は、俺にはいろいろなことがわかっていなかった。俺は物事を理解するのに時間がかかる、それはお前も知っているだろう、ロキ」  
　ソーは少し笑い、ロキの表情は固かったが、やはり堪えきれずに小さな笑みを浮かべた。  
「お前はお前らしくいて欲しいと思っていた。俺の勝手な欲望でお前を汚したくなかった。俺ではなく、もっとふさわしい相手を見つけた方がお前のためには良いと思ったんだ」  
「あんた以外に誰も欲しくなかった」ロキは静かに言った。  
「今は？」  
　ロキは彼らしくなく、言葉につまって黙りこんだ。  
「今は・・・」  
　身を投げ出してこようとするロキを、ソーの方が先に抱きとめた。腕をロキの体にまわして強く抱きしめ、乱暴に口づける。ロキもソーの髪に指を絡め、激しくキスを返す。そうだ、こうするのが正しい、これが二人のあるべき姿だ、とソーははっきりと感じた。二人とも夢中で抱き合い、ロキは濡れた服ごしに体をぐっと押しつけてくる。その仕草から、車の中でのことだけでは足りなかったのも、離れていたこの一ヶ月が辛かったのも、自分だけではない、ロキも同じだったのだと確信できた。落ち葉で覆われ、雨で湿った大地にロキを押し倒し、このまま抱きたいという欲望が痛いほど突きあげてくる。この瞬間を忘れないために、二人を永遠に結びつける、古代の儀式のように。しかし ── いつものように ── ロキが先に体を離した。  
「嫌だ、今日はだめだ」ロキはソーの胸に手を置き、二人の間に距離を置こうとした。「何も・・・何も考えられなくなる、あんたがこうやって・・・」言いかけて、首を振りながら口ごもる。  
「その方がいいんじゃないか？ お前は考えすぎる」  
「あんたは考えが足りなさすぎる」  
「そうだな」ソーは笑った。「だからこそ俺たちはお互いを補完しあえるんだ」  
「そうだけど、でも・・・」ロキは何か言いかけてやめた。空を見上げるロキの頰に雨の水滴が落ち、彼の硬質な美しさを余計に引きたてる。  
「もう行く時間だ」ロキはしばらく黙った後に言い、ソーを振り向いた。  
「行かなくてもいいんだぞ」  
「いや、行かなきゃいけない。林檎の半分を渡せ」  
　寂しさを堪え、ロキの言う通り鞄に手を伸ばし、いつものように林檎を取り出した。ナイフで半分に切りながら、ソーの中にあるのは失敗したという苦い思いだけだった。何よりもロキにもっと側にいて欲しかった。だが強制することはできない。仕方なく林檎の半分を渡し、ロキがすぐ消えてしまうことを予想して見守った。  
　しかしロキは消えなかった。そこに立ったまま林檎をかじり、ゆっくりと噛み砕きはじめた。ロキに倣うようにソーも自分の分をひと口かじった。何も言わず、ときどき視線を絡ませながら、二人は無言の会話を交わした。ソーにとっては難しく、ロキが何を言おうとしているのか必死で推測しなければならなかったのだが。小雨が降り続き、服はびっしょり濡れていたけれど、二人のどちらもまったく気にしなかった。林檎の効力が表れはじめ、ロキの額の傷は癒えて、最初から何もなかったかのようにきれいになった。食べ終えるとソーは林檎の芯を鞄に入れた。ロキはしばらく芯を手の上に乗せてぼんやりと何か考えていたが、やがて手を閉じ、それは消えてなくなった。それからやっとソーの方を見た。  
「それでは・・・兄上」何年かぶりに、その呼びかけには何の皮肉も込められていなかった。  
「ああ、また、弟よ」ソーは答え、魔法の霧の中に消えていくロキを見送りながら、新しい希望が胸に湧きあがるのを感じた。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　ロキが去った後、ソーは車に向かって来た道を戻り始めた。雨はほとんど止んでいて、薄い雲の隙間から弱い夕日の光が透けて見えていた。ロキと交わした言葉について、ソーは様々に思いを巡らせた。しかし今は深く考えることができない。まずは車をなんとかしなければならないが、気の滅入る作業になりそうだった。  
　歩きながら、ああ言えば良かっただろうか、と考えたり、会話を頭の中で再現したりした。十分言いたいことが言えただろうか？ 自分の選んだ言葉はやはり無骨で素朴すぎただろうか、それとも少しはロキの心に届いたのだろうか。ソーは自分がときどき強引だったり、威圧的になってしまうことは知っていたが、それはどうしようもなかった。ソーはひとたび誰かを愛したら、激しく徹底的に愛する。一切の手加減をしない。ロキが常に自分だけの空間を必要とするのをわかっていても、ソーはなかなかそれを与えてやることができなかった。それは、弟が隣にいないと、本当の意味での自分自身でいられないように感じるからだ。ソーのすることのすべては愛によるもので、それ以上でもそれ以下でもないことを、ロキにわかって欲しかった。ソーがいつでもありのままのロキを愛しているということ、決して戦利品として獲得したいわけでも、獲得に失敗したと思っているわけでもないことを。  
　車があるはずの場所に戻ると、そこには何もなかった。「ロキ！」ソーは小さく呟いた。未だに自分を騙し続けるロキに苛立ちながら、そのまま森を歩き続ける。しかし、やっと道路にたどり着き、視界に入ったものを見て立ち尽くした。車がそこにあり、それも事故などまったく無かったかのようにピカピカだった。嬉しい驚きに、ソーは笑い出さずにいられなかった。  
「ありがとう、弟よ」その言葉が風に運ばれてロキのいる場所に届くのではないかと、子供のような想像をしながら、ソーはつぶやいた。キーをポケットから出し、ボタンを押してドアの鍵を開ける。運転席に乗り込み、服を乾かすために暖房をいれ、ミルフォード・サウンドに向かってドライブを再開した。ロキが隣にいなくても、この旅を最後まで見届けたかった。他の車が一台も見えない広いハイウェイに出て、ソーは改めてこの一年間に見たもの、学んだことについて思いを馳せた。  
　二人は世界中を旅し、お互いを試すように会話を交わし続けた。二人は否応なしにお互いの素の姿を見せ合うことになった。そしてソーは、捉えどころのない弟を、ほんの一日とは言え側に置いて一緒に時間を過ごすことができた。その次の瞬間にはまた腕をすり抜けて消えてしまうとしても。  
　ロキを本気で手放すことは絶対にできなかったが、ただ、ロキ自身でいることを邪魔してはいけない、とソーは学んだ。それはロキの犯した罪を帳消しにするという意味ではないし、また彼が他者を傷つけるようなことがあれば、ソーは死にものぐるいでそれを止めようとするだろう。ただ、どれほどソーが惜しみなく愛を注いだところで、最後にロキを救うのは、ロキ自身しかいない。他の誰も代わりに救うことはできない。  
　もう百年以上の間、二人はお互いを知り、お互いを愛してきた。もしかしたらソーは、二人が共有した過去を理想化しすぎていたのかもしれない。ロキにとってはまったく違う経験であったことを、ソーは忘れがちなのかもしれない。しかし、ロキはいつも、極端な逆方向に走っていってしまう。繊細なニュアンスに長けているロキが、二人の過去についてだけは、あれほど単純化してしまうのは不思議だった。ロキはまるで、二人の間に一切の優しさも、愛も、深い親愛の情もなかったようにふるまう。  
　神であっても、二人はそれぞれの幻想を抱えた、不完全な存在だった。それぞれ過去を異なって記憶していて、ソーはつい理想化し、ロキはすべてを悪意に捉える。けれど、ときおり二人の記憶はひとつに溶け合い、幻想が取り払われ、真実の姿がむき出しになる。そんなとき、揺らぐことのない愛がそこに確かにある、という否定しようのない事実に、二人は向き合わざるを得ないのだった。  
　月に一度会い始めてもう一年が過ぎたということが信じられなかった。この数ヶ月については、難しかった、という言葉では足りない。進んでは戻り、少し歩いては立ち止まり、楽しいことから苦痛そのものの悩みまで、様々な感情に襲われた。一度も経験したことのなかった快楽を知り、同時に混乱と胸の痛みにつきまとわれた。けれど、月に一度の逢瀬を重ねるたびに、その確かな真実の瞬間が何度も訪れて、二人を前に進ませ、長く続いた暗闇を抜け出すことを可能にした。  
　あっというまに過ぎた一年とは違い、二人の関係の修正は遅々として進まない。毎回一瞬だけ前に進み、その一瞬がほんの少し長くなり、一日になり、一ヶ月に、そしてやっと一年が過ぎた。  
　けれど結局、神である二人にとって、一年の長さなど何だろう。  
　ソーは窓を下げ、冷たい雨粒が頰を打ち、風が髪をなぶるのに任せた。車のスピードを落としてハイウェイを走りながら、地平線に沈んでいく太陽を見て、ソーは唇に微笑みを浮かべた。  
 

第十二章　12月

　ロキは深い森の巨大な木の幹に寄りかかり、姿と気配を消して、ソーを見つめていた。ソーは中が空洞になった切り株に腰掛け、足元にいつもの鞄を置いて、木々をぼんやりと見ている。ここは一年前、最初にソーがこの取引を持ちかけて来たときと同じ場所だった。正確な場所は今でもわからない。カリフォルニア州のどこかのはずだった。空気は冷たいが、高くそびえるセコイアの木々越しに、早朝の光が黄金の矢のように降り注いでいた。  
　ロキは黒いスーツに緑色のシルクのポケットチーフを添え、オープンカラーの白いシャツという姿だった。この寒さを防ぐには薄着すぎる服装だが、氷の巨人であるロキにとってはなんの問題もない。一方ソーの服は、カーキ色のカーゴパンツにTシャツ、上着はウールの裏地がついたレザージャケットだった。神であり、王子であるソーには、そのミッドガルドの服は質素すぎるものだったが、ロキの目には好ましく写った。その服装はソーによく似合っていた。カジュアルでありながら、彼の強くたくましい体を強調している。その服がベッドルームの床に散らばっていたらもっといいのに、とロキは考えた。  
　すでに一年が終わろうとしていることが、とても信じられなかった。長く生きてきた間にあらゆるものを見て、経験してきたが、この一年は予想外なことの連続だった。ロキは様々な役割を演じた。嘘つき、策略家、トラブルメーカー、物語の作り手。この取り決めに同意したとき、ロキはある物語を紡ごうとしていた。とても単純な物語を。ソーと何ヶ月か会い、近づくのを許し、仲直りの希望を持たせる。魔術を使ってイドゥンの林檎の木を複製する。そして成功したら、ソーを裏切り、深く傷つけ、苦しむままにして去る。  
　しかし一年が過ぎるうちに物語は軸がずれ、それ自体が生き物のように変化して、次第に複雑になっていった。11月にソーに語った、あの単純化した物語でさえ、最後は車の衝突事故で終わり、さらに、今までになく自分自身をソーにさらけ出す行為につながってしまった。つまり一つの大事な要素をロキが十分考慮に入れていなかったということだ ── これはロキだけが作る物語ではない、ソーの物語でもある、そして、ソーはただ一方的に話を聞いて満足するような男ではない、ということ。ソーは何度も反撃してきて、物語をロキが進みたくない方向に無理やり引っ張っていった。この一年間は、二人の物語だったのだ。フリッガの織機にかかる縦糸と横糸のように、二人がともに編みだした物語。  
　今日は、ここに来る必要はなかった。二週間前に実験に成功し、今、ロキの庭には三本の林檎の木が立っている。イドゥンの果樹園の木とまったく同じではないが、その効力は十分で、ロキの寿命をこれからも延ばし続けることだろう。ソーとの取り決めを今度こそ解消し、自由に歩き去ることができる。その選択は目の前にあったのに、ロキはここに来ることを選んでしまった。  
　この一ヶ月、あらゆる角度から考え直しては、他の結論を導き出そうとしてみた。しかし何度試しても、結局同じ場所にたどり着いてしまうのだ。痛ましいほどに明白であると、突然はっきりと見えてきた真実に。ロキは何度もソーに嘘をつき、傷つけ、脅し、殺そうとさえした。けれどソーはただの一度も揺るがずに証明しようとし続けた ── ロキがどんなに愛されているかを。ソーの愛の致命的な欠陥、その限界を暴こうとしてきた、長い月日。今ではそれが無駄な試みだったことを認めるしかない。存在しないものを見つけることなど不可能なのだから。  
　ソーはロキのものだった。ずっと前から、もうとっくにロキのものだったのだ。  
　たどり着いたこの真実が怖くてたまらなくて、ロキはどうしていいのかわからなかった。　  
　ずっと夢見ていたものよりさらに強い力、ソーを支配する力を手にいれたのに、それを悪意の目的に使う気にどうしてもなれない（己の弱さを非難する声が頭の中でどれほど大きく響こうと）。ロキはもう長いこと、脆い心を抱えて凍えそうに孤独だった。けれど今、まるで雪解けが冬の終わりを知らせるように、少しずつ体が温まり、新しい人生が始まろうとしているのを感じる。念入りに張り巡らした防壁を、ソーがどうやって突き崩したのか、ロキには今でもよくわからない。とにかくもう殻の中に戻ることはできない。そして正直に言って戻りたくもない。その代わりに、ソーの暖かい腕に飛びこんでいきたかった。その抱擁の中で自分を失い、そして新しく見つけたかった。  
　それはもしかしたら、ソーと毎月分け合う林檎と同じことなのかもしれない。差し出された贈り物を受け取るように、ロキはただ愛を受け入れてそれ以外のことは何もしなくていいのかもしれない。そのことを頭でわかってはいても、心をどれほど容赦なく揺さぶられるかを思うと、つい身構えてしまう自分もいる。  
　今でも心に暗い闇と、激しい怒りが残っている。オーディンに、ソーに、そして自分自身に対して。その怒りを宥めるにはどうしたらいいのかわからないが、少なくとも、この十年でロキがしたことの何ひとつ、達成感も慰めも得られなかったのは確かだ。そのことを受け入れて何か新しいことを試すときが来た。ひとところにいつまでも留まるのは、混沌の神、ロキにふさわしくない。  
　そこまではわかっていても、これからソーとの関係がどうなっていくのか考えるとき、ロキは途方に暮れるしかなかった。どう進めていいのかわからない、こんな気持ちをどうすればいいのかさっぱりわからない、何故わからないのかもわからなかった。もうずっと離れていたからかもしれない、やり方を忘れてしまったのかも、あるいは、最初から知らなかったのかもしれない。そして認めるのは癪に触ったが、もしかしたら、ソーがロキの師となるべき学習科目を、二人はついに見つけたのかもしれなかった。  
　隠れている場所から見ていると、ソーは退屈そうに座ったまま、かかとを軸にしてつま先をぱたぱたと地面に打ちつけ始めた。愛情が温かな湯のように胸を浸していく。この、頑固で、意地っ張りで、すぐに熱くなる男、座ってひたすら自分を待ち続ける男が、愛しくてたまらなかった。そして少なくともこの瞬間、ロキはもう彼を待たせることに飽き飽きしていた。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
「お前が来てくれるかどうか、わからなかった」  
「私もだ」ロキは言い、その言葉の正直さに自分でも驚いた。  
「いつから俺をこっそり見ていたんだ、弟よ」ソーは聞きながら立ち上がって近づいてきた。  
　ロキは目を細めた。「知っていたのか」  
「いや」ソーは満足げに言った。「今知った」  
「それはまたなんと賢い」皮肉をこめてロキは言った。二人にとって二番目に使い古された罠にはまってしまった自分を蹴りたくなる（一番古いのは、もちろん、ロキの幻影にソーが飛びかかるやつだ）。ソーへの気持ちのせいで、頭が鈍くなっているに違いない。けれど今のところは、以前のように腹が立つこともなかった。片手をかざして、二人に魔術をかける。こんな深い森の中で人間たちに会うこともないだろうが、注意するに越したことはない。ロキはゆるく腕を組んで周囲を見回した。  
「スタート地点に戻ったということか、ソー？」ロキは尊大な口調で言った。  
　ソーは一瞬黙り、何かを考え込む表情になった。「答えはイエスとノー、両方だ」  
　ロキは目をぐるっと上に向けた。「あいかわらず感傷的だ・・・兄上」怒りや皮肉を一切込めないように気をつけながら、ロキはその言葉を言った。途端に無防備に自分をさらけ出したような気分になって、言ったことを取り消したくなった。ソーがはっと息をのみ、嬉しそうに顔を輝かせるのがわかる。  
「ロキ、それは・・・」  
「ああ、もう静かにしろ」ふたたび空を仰ぐ。「どうでも良いことをいつも大げさに受け取って・・・」ロキはぶつぶつと文句を言った。  
「わかった、今後は気をつける」ソーは言ってから笑い出し、ロキもくすっと笑わずにいられなかった。二人とも、ソーがどうせ変わらないとわかっていたからだ。ソーは腕を上げ、行こう、と手振りで伝えてきた。ソーと並んで森を歩きながら、ロキは足元の湿った土の匂いを吸い込んだ。セコイアの木々は巨大で荘厳だった。分厚い、赤茶色の樹皮が、緑の苔で覆われている。高い枝から鳥たちのさえずりが降り注ぎ、あたり一帯に漂う薄い霧が、風景をどこか幻想的に見せていた。  
「ああ、そういえば・・・ありがとう。車を直してくれたな」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「別に・・・」  
「そういうときは、『どういたしまして』と言えばいいんだ、弟よ」からかうように言われて、ロキは顔をしかめてみせた。  
「お前が去ったあと、一人でミルフォード・サウンドまで運転した」  
「ふーん。それで？」  
　ソーは感激を思い出したようにため息をついた。「ああ、素晴らしかった。お前も一緒にいればいいのにと思った。またいつか二人で行けるといいな」  
「そうだな、いつか」ロキが言い、二人は歩き続けた。沈黙は気まずいものではなかったが、二人ともどこか遠慮がちだった。先月会ったときにあまりにも多くのことをぶつけ合い、二人とも今回はどこから始めれば良いのかわからないのだった。ソーは上機嫌だったが、同時にどう振舞っていいのかわからず戸惑っている様子で、そのことはロキを妙に安心させた。この一ヶ月でいろいろと覚悟は決めたけれど、それでもまだ、ソーが自分より余裕を見せるのは悔しかった。とにかく、前回会ったときの切羽詰まった雰囲気が消えたのはよかった。急ぐ必要はない。二人には今、時間がある。必要なだけいくらでも使える時間が。  
「今日は狩りをするぞ。昔のように」  
「狩り？」ロキは目を見張ってソーを見た。「本当にあんたの感傷には限度というものがないな」  
　ソーはロキの肩を抱き寄せた。首すじを鼻先でなぞり、そこに唇を押しつける。その唇が肌に触れたまま微笑むのがわかった。  
「離れろ」ロキは顔をしかめてソーを押し返した。肩からソーの腕が滑り落ちると、ロキは顔を背けた。恋に落ちた愚か者のように頰を染めているのを、ソーに見られたくなかったから。  
　ソーに完全に骨抜きにされた顔。過去の敵たちには絶対に見せられない。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　二人はしばらく森の中を歩き続けた。真昼の日差しが眩しい木漏れ日となって地面に降り注いでいる。今日の服装は気に入っていたが、狩りにふさわしいとは思えず、ロキは魔術を使って、昔、ソーと旅した頃に近いものに着替えた。最初に薄い茶色のズボンと黒いハーフブーツが現れ、次に濃い緑のチュニックが続く。チュニックの襟元には金色の刺繍がほどこされ、腰にはナイフホルダーを備えた黒いベルトが巻きつく。ソーは嬉しそうに頷き、ロキの全身に視線を這わせてしばらくみとれていた。ロキは横を向いてこっそりと微笑む。いつかソーのこの視線に飽きる日が来るだろうか。きっと永遠にない、とロキは密かに考えた。  
　ソーは鞄に手を伸ばし、イチイの木で作った弓を取り出した。それはロキの弓だった。両端が緩やかな曲線を描き、濃い茶色に塗装され、表面には金の葡萄の絵が描かれている。昔、いつも狩りに持っていった弓。しかしそれを持っていたことさえ、ロキは長いこと忘れていた。アスガルドの寝室のどこかにしまい込んだのが最後だったという気がする。  
「捨てなかったのか」  
「当たり前だ」ソーは言う。「お前がいなくなってから、部屋はそのままにしてある。母上はときどき中に入って座っているようだが。俺も同じだ」  
　ソーは寂しげに笑い、遠くを見つめた。「それに一度」ロキの方に向き直って続ける。「父上さえ ── 」  
「もういい」弓の張り具合を調整するふりをしながらロキは言った。オーディンがどう思っていようと興味がなかった。もしオーディンが何かを失って悲しんでいるとしたら、それは自分の失敗した策略だけだ。かつて愛していると言い張っていた、偽りの息子ではなく。  
　ソーは二本の矢筒を取り出した。一つは赤茶色の羽のついた矢、もうひとつは濃い緑の羽のついた矢が、それぞれ中に詰まっている。緑の方をロキに手渡し、もう片方は肩から斜めに紐をかけて後ろに背負う。二人は王子としてあらゆる武器を使いこなせるように訓練を受けてきたが、弓道はどちらにとっても一番得意な武術とは言えなかった。ソーが自分の弓を調整している様子は以前よりも慣れているように見えて、もしかしたらバートンと共に練習していたのだろうか、とロキは考えた。  
「狩りをもっと面白くしよう」ふたたび歩き始めながら、ロキは言った。たとえソーが以前より上手くなっていたとしても、遠距離の標的を狙う武器は昔からロキの方が得意で、今でも有利なはずだった。それに、ソーをからかったり騙したりする機会はひとつも逃したくなかった。このことだけはこれからもずっと変わらないだろう。  
　ソーはロキをちらりと見て、笑いながら首を振った。「いや、必要ない。お前が一緒にいればそれだけで十分面白いよ、ロキ」  
　ロキは不満げな顔をしてみせた。「あんたの感傷を奨励したくはないが、昔の習慣を復活させるのはどうだ？ 兎を狩ろう、三匹だ。三匹のうち二匹狩った方が勝ち。負けた方が料理を担当する」  
　ソーはため息をついたが、彼らしい快活な笑顔を見せて同意した。「わかった、いいだろう」  
　二人は森を抜け、木が少しまばらになった場所に出た。お互いの距離をあけ、ゆっくり二方向に離れながら、地面に散らばるセコイアの実を踏んで音をたてないよう、慎重に足を運ぶ。一匹の兎が視界に入り、ソーの方を見ると、彼もまた同じ兎に気づいていた。十分な距離に近づいたところで、ロキはソーに頷いてみせ、先に仕留めるよう促した。ソーは疑わしげに眉をひそめたが、構えを正し、弓を引いた。矢が放たれると同時に強い風が吹き、標的の手前で斜めに逸れていった。矢は木の樹皮に突き刺さり、兎は驚いて飛びのいた。  
「ずるいぞ！」ソーは叫んでロキを睨み、森に響き渡るその大声のせいで兎はさらに遠くまで逃げていく。  
　ロキはそんなソーを見て笑い声をあげた。「ずるい？ 子供みたいなことを言うな。妨害工作と呼べ」  
「呼び方は関係ない」ロキが立っている場所に近づいて来てソーは言った。「ずるいものはずるい」  
　ロキは肩をすくめる。「ルールをちゃんと決めないあんたが悪い。ソー、いい加減にそれくらい学んだらどうだ」  
　ソーは不服げにため息をつき、二人はまた気配をひそめて、他の兎を探し始めた。ソーが次の標的を先に見つけ、それを手振りで知らせて来る。視線を追ってロキも兎を見た。ソーは一度頷いて矢を射るよう伝えてきたが、ロキが弓を引くと、片手をあげて止めさせた。そしてゆっくりと静かに歩いてくると、顔をロキの耳に寄せてささやいた。  
「気が変わった」ソーの暖かい息を耳元に感じる。「俺が勝ったら、お前は料理しなくていい。その代わり、キスをしてもらう」にっこりと笑ってもとの場所に戻り、さあ、早くしろ、と手振りで伝えてくる。  
　ロキはソーを睨みつけ、手元に注意を戻した。精神を集中しようとしても、横顔に注がれるソーの熱い視線を意識してしまい、前回キスを賭けたときに結果がどうなったか、思い出さずにいられない。ロキのプライドは矢を命中させろと命じてくるのに、体の方が、標的を外した方がいいのではないか、と考えてしまう。気が散って迷いが生じ、どうしていいかわからなくなった。  
　矢は標的を外れた。  
　ソーは笑い出し、喜びに顔を輝かせた。「今のはひどいな、ロキ。お前がそんなに俺にキスをしたかったとは知らなかった」  
　ロキは顔をしかめてソーを見た。「黙れ、ソー！ あんたがそうやってうるさいせいで、獲物がみんな逃げていく」  
　狩を続けながら、二人は時折、視線を絡めた。目が合うたびにソーはからかうように笑いかけ、ロキは視線を上に向けて呆れてみせた。狩りの成果はさっぱりだったが、ただそうしていることが、とても自然に思えた。共に過ごした長い年月に培った勘を使って、二人はお互いの動きを読み合い、効率よく狩りを進めた。この感覚はロキの記憶に刻み込まれている。けれど、過去から呼びかけてくる声がどれほど大きくても、過去そのものに戻ることはできない。神である二人にとってさえそんなことは不可能だ。そのことをついにソーも理解し始めたのではないだろうか。  
　狩りの興奮にアドレナリンがほとばしるのがわかる。しかし、それよりも遥かに困難な課題がロキの目の前にあった。ソーとの関係を ── どう名付ければいいのかさえわからないが ── これからどうしていけば良いのか。まるで完成図の存在しないひどく複雑なパズルのようだが、どこかにすべてのピースをぴたりと合わせる方法があるような気がする。ロキの明晰な頭脳は、複雑な理論を瞬時に紐解き、退屈すれば自分から謎を作り出してしまう。ちょうどいい腕試しかもしれない。ミッドガルドを征服するという試みも、この十年であまり身が入らなくなってきて、最近はすっかり飽きていたところだった。  
　もう長いこと、ソーから離れる道を探っていたのに、どういうわけか、また二人の道が重なり、ひとつになる場所へと転がり込んでしまったようだ。この先どうなるのかはわからない。予想がつかないことは嫌いだった。多くの困難も面倒も待ち受けているだろう ── なんと言っても相手はソーだ ── しかし、今こうして森の中にいるのは、いかにも二人らしいという気がした。  
　ここと似たような場所で、二人は長い時間を一緒に過ごし、ロキはソーを何度となく困難から救い、彼も同じようにロキを何度も助けた。あの頃、どんなに険しい荒地で道を見失おうと、本気で怯えたことなど一度もなかった ── 理屈ではない、本能的な直感で、二人で一緒にさえいれば、必ず生きて戻ることができると知っていたからだ。  
　しかし今は思い出に耽っている時間はない。目の前の狩りに集中しなければ。  
   
＊＊＊  
   
　午後遅い時刻になり、狩りも終わりに近づいた。結局ロキが兎を二匹仕留めて賭けに勝った。二人は巨大な倒木の近くに小さな空き地を見つけ、そこで食事の準備を始めた。木の周囲の地面はシダで覆われ、小川の流れる音が近くから聞こえていた。  
　ロキは兎の皮を剥ぐソーを眺め、遠慮なくからかった。ソーはまったく気にせずに料理の担当を務めた。  
「あいかわらずの傲慢だ」ロキは自分だけに聞こえるようにつぶやいた。ロキが賭けに負けても、どうせキスをしてくるとソーは思っているに違いない（そしておそらく彼は正しい）。ソーは上着を脱いでいて、てきぱきと作業をするその腕に形のいい筋肉が盛り上がり、見ていると胸が苦しくなる。ロキは気を紛らすために、兎を焼くための串を準備し始めた。  
「あんたがさっさとしないから手伝っているだけだ」とソーに向かって言う。  
「お前がそう言うなら」ふっと笑ってソーは言った。ロキはソーを手伝って肉を串に通し、魔術でその下に火を起こした。串が自然に回転する魔法もかけてから、二人で小川に手を洗いに行った。並んでしゃがんでいると、ソーの手をつい見つめてしまう。その手が素肌に押しつけられたときの感覚を思い出す。まるでロキの考えていることに共鳴したように、ソーも手を止めてじっと見つめてきた。その目にいつもの欲望とは別に、新しい好奇心が浮かんでいる。  
「もし、その方がもっと楽なら・・・」  
「何？」  
「その・・・もうひとつの姿の方が快適なのか？」  
　ロキは思わず呆れて笑った。あの姿でいるほど快適から遠いことはない。ヨトゥンの姿に変わるたび、いつでも恐怖と不安でいっぱいになった。そのことを今、考えるだけでもぞっとした。ロキは急いで手を洗い終え、ソーから目をそらした。憎悪の対象のはずの姿を見て、それでもロキを魅力的だとソーが何故思えるのか、その心境を想像するのさえ嫌だった。何故あの青い肌に触れ、「怪物」ではなく、ロキの名を呼べるのか。あのときの気持ちには、まだ向かい合う準備ができていない。今日はまだ深く考えたくなかった。もしかしたら永遠に。  
「とにかく、俺の前でそうしたければいつでもいいぞ」ソーは立ち上がり、カーキ色のズボンで手を拭きながら言った。「俺はまったく気にしない」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。不安は拭いきれなかったが、ソーの言葉には奇妙に感動させられた。  
　二人は火の前に戻り、食事を始めた。食べながら、ロキはもうすぐ日が暮れて、二人の一日がもうすぐ終わることに気づいた。食べ終えてまた小川で手を洗う。火のある場所に戻り、地面に並んで横になる頃、太陽はゆっくりと沈み始めた。  
「昔、狩りに行ったことを覚えてるか？」ソーの低い声が沈黙を破って響いた。  
「もちろん覚えてるよ。もともとそれが理由で今こうしてるんだろう」ロキは体を反転させて横向きになり、ソーもそれに続いて、二人は夕暮れの淡い光の中で向かい合い、見つめあった。  
　ソーが手を伸ばしてロキの頰を撫でる。「そうだが・・・俺が言おうとしていたのは、あの頃何度も、地面にお前を押し倒して抱きたいと思った、ということだ」  
「そうすれば良かったのに」  
　その言葉を挑戦と受け取ったのか、ソーは前に身を乗り出してロキに口づけてきた。それはまるで歯と舌で戦うようなキスで、二人は何度か地面の上で主導権を争い、最後にやっとソーがロキを組み伏せた。ソーの重さを全身に感じ、ロキはその心地よさに思わず喘ぎを漏らした。そのまま服を引き裂かれ、激しく突きあげられることを想像し、抱かれることを求めて全身が痛いほどだった。重心を移動させ、今度は自分が上になり、ソーの上にまたがる。ソーの両手がしっかり腰に添えられるのを感じながら、口づけあい、硬くなり始めた下半身を押しつけた。  
　ソーに両手でぐっと尻を掴まれ、ロキは喘いで激しいキスでそれに応えたが、そこで意識に警告の灯がぱっと点った。こうしてソーに触れられるたび、心に白い霧が立ちこめて、欲望以外に何も感じられなくなる。今こそしっかり考えなければいけない、というときに、理性を失ってしまうのだ。  
「やめよう」そう言ってソーから離れ、地面に座り、乱れた呼吸を整えようとする。ソーの方を見ると、驚いた顔で、何か間違ったことをしたのだろうか、と考えるような表情をしていた。  
　ロキはため息をついた。「もう二度と、という意味じゃない。ただ・・・今はしたくない。また今度」ソーはほっとしたように笑い、ロキの隣に並んで座った。手を伸ばし、ロキの髪についた小枝をはらってから、指で優しく梳く。体に甘い震えが走った。夕日はすでにほとんど姿を隠し、空は刻々と暗くなっていく。ロキは指をくるくると動かし、火に魔力を送った。炎は一瞬高く燃え上がってからまた落ち着き、安定して燃え続けた。森にこだまする鳥のさえずりと、ソーが鞄に手を伸ばして何かを探してる音が聞こえる。  
　ソーが取り出したのは林檎だった。半分に切り、ロキの分を差し出す。ソーの目は少し寂しげで、それでも彼が微笑むと、その笑顔は炎の光を受けていつもの輝きを放った。半分の林檎を受け取り、見つめ合いながら黙って食べる。ソーの顎に流れる林檎の蜜を指ですくいとりたい衝動に駆られたが、実際にはしなかった。何の迷いもなく愛情を表現できるソーと違い、ロキは自分の感情を見せることにまだ戸惑いがある。それに一度にできることには限度があった。  
「もう行かなければ」林檎を食べ終えて立ち上がろうとする。  
「行くな、まだここにいてくれ」ソーがロキの手首をつかんだ。ロキは考え込む顔をしてソーを見た。  
「まあいいだろう、まだあと少し、約束の時間が残っているはずだから」ロキは言ったが、本当は時間など余っていないことは、二人ともわかっていた。  
　ロキは前月にソーと会ったときのことを考えずにいられなかった。テアナウ湖のほとりに座って話した昔の思い出。二人の間には共有してきた膨大な数の記憶がある。その記憶を昔へ昔へと辿っていき、ビフレストから落ちる前、中断された戴冠式の前、若い冒険の日々、そして幼い頃の、もっとも古い記憶までさかのぼっていく。様々なイメージが浮かんだ。フリッガの手、毛布やぬいぐるみの柔らかさ、低く轟くオーディンの声。けれど、ロキの一番最初の鮮明な記憶は、ソーだった。  
　こちらに向かって顔を近づけ、にっこりと笑うソーの顔を覚えている。ここは安全だと告げる灯台の光のように輝く笑顔。鼻にしわを寄せて笑う少年の、大きな瞳、薔薇色の頰。  
「こんにちは」とソーは言ったのだ。ロキは彼に笑い返した。もしかしたらロキの運命は、もうあの瞬間に決まっていたのかもしれない。  
　炎を見つめ、11月にソーが言ったことについて考える。そのほとんどが明らかに馬鹿げていたとしても、そこには確かに真実もあったと今では思う。善かれ悪しかれ、二人の間には強い絆があり、それが本当に壊れてしまうことは永遠にない。今のロキにわかるのは、その絆の持つ意味を決めるのは自分たちだけだということだ。運命そのものは翻せないとしても、その意味を変えていくことはできる。自分の力でその形を変えて、不可能に思えたことを可能にすることも。  
「ソー、あんたの一番古い記憶はなんだ？」自分の話をする前に、先に尋ねてみた。  
「一番古い記憶？」突然の質問に驚いたようにソーは言った。「ずいぶんと長く生きているからな・・・あまり考えたことがなかった」林檎の最後のひとかけらを口に入れ、遠くを見つめて、しばらく考えこんでいる。  
「何か、母上に関することだろうな。母上の腕に抱かれていた記憶があるような気がするが、あまりはっきりと覚えていない」ソーは肩をすくめた。  
「そうか」理不尽だとは思いながら、落胆せずにいられなかった。こんな質問をしてしまった自分に腹を立て、いつまでもこうして、ロキがソーを想う気持ちの方が、ソーのロキに対する気持ちよりも強いままなのではないか、と不安になった。  
　するとふいにソーは笑顔になった。「だが、はっきり思い出せるもので一番古い記憶は、お前に初めて会ったときのことだ、ロキ。お前は母上の腕の中で、信じられないくらい小さかった。母上も父上も心から幸せそうな顔をしていた。俺自身もまだ小さな子供だったが、あのとき・・・あのときにもう俺にはわかっていた、お前がどんなに大切な存在か。いつでもお前の隣にいる、お前を守り続けると、俺はあのときもう決めていた」  
　ロキはぐっと奥歯を噛みしめて目をそらした。ソーの顔に浮かぶ、真摯そのものの表情に、どんな顔をしていいかわからなかったのだ。  
「お前はどうなんだ、ロキ。お前の最初の記憶は？」  
　あんただよ、ソー。ロキは心の中で答える。あんたと、その馬鹿みたいな笑顔だ。  
「私の話はどうでもいい」ロキは言い、ソーもそれ以上追及することはなかった。  
　ふたたび沈黙が降り、ソーはロキの肩に腕を回して抱き寄せた。ソーの肩に頭をもたせかけると、その心地よさがロキを不安にさせた。もっとずっと若かった頃でさえ、ロキは誰かにこんな親密さを許すことも、素直に甘えることも滅多になかった。あの頃はプライドが邪魔をして、その後は、怒りと憎しみのために。そしてその感情はすべて、ある種の恐怖に ── 自分の弱さを見せてしまうことへの恐怖に繋がっていた。  
「ソー、私は疲れた」ロキは静かに言った。奸計の神として、こんな素直な会話は不本意だったが、実際のところ、ロキはとても疲れていた。顔や体はいつまでも若いが、ロキは古代から生きてきた存在だ。もう走り続けることにも、決して勝てない戦いを続けることにも疲れてしまった。この一年の出来事はロキの内側をさらけ出し、変化させ、危険な新しい領域へと押し出した。今でも怖くてたまらない。しかし、もうこれ以上、恐怖に負けて自分を犠牲にはしたくなかった。  
「少し眠っていけ」ソーはロキの額に口づけた。その心地よい親密さをもう少しだけ自分に許してから、ロキは立ち上がり、横を向いた。  
「できない」ロキは言った。その方が、どうやって眠ればいいのかわからないんだ、と言うよりもずっと簡単だったから。  
「眠れるまで待っていてやる」ソーは言い、立ち上がって、服についた土や落ち葉を手で払い落とした。  
「馬鹿な男だ」ロキは言ってソーと向かい合った。  
　ソーはにやっと笑った。「ああ。お前の馬鹿な男だ」  
　ロキは呆れて首を振ったが、ソーを独占したいと焦がれるもう一人の自分が、喜びに顔を輝かせてその言葉にしがみつくのがわかった。  
「やっとわかったか？」ソーに聞かれ、自分でも信じられないことに、今は本当にロキにもわかるのだった。「俺はここにいるぞ、ロキ。お前を離れてどこにも行かない」  
　ロキは涙をこらえた。「でも、私は行く」  
「ああ」ソーも少し疲れた顔で、しかし同時に落ち着いた、信頼のこもった目でロキを見た。「だがお前は必ず俺のところに戻ってくる」  
　必ず。言葉には出さず、ロキは心の中で繰り返す。  
「そうかもしれないな」肩をすくめて答えた。その言葉に満足して、ソーは微笑んだ。ロキが決して口にしない言葉を読めるほど、ソーは弟を知り尽くしていた。  
　強い魔力を持つロキだが、未来を予知する能力だけは持っていない。この瞬間から続いていく未来には、無限の可能性があるはずだった。二人はいつか、アスガルドに共に帰還できるのか、できないのか。ロキは厳しい刑罰に苦しむことになるのか、それとも皆を欺き、操って、罰を避ける方法を見出すのか。義理の両親との間の亀裂は埋まるのか、ますます広がるのか。しかしロキには、すべての将来の中に変わらないものがひとつだけ見える、それはソーだ。未来が何をもたらすにしても、それを形作るのはソーとロキの二人なのだ。  
「ではまた来月、会えるな？」ソーに聞かれた。  
　ロキはふふ、と柔らかく笑った。「ああ、会える」その言葉は口に馴染まないような気がする、けれど同時にこれほど自然なことはないとも思える。  
　考えれば考えるほど、この取り決めは理想的だった。ロキの林檎の木の存在を、ソーが知る必要はない。今すぐに言うことはないし、今後一切知らなくてもいいかもしれない。月に一度、一日だけという制限は、ソーにとっては不満かもしれないが、それは、今ロキに一番必要なものを ── 時間を ── 与えてくれる。それに、悪戯の神であるロキにとっては、少しソーを焦らすことができるくらいがちょうどいいのだった。  
　ロキは魔術でゆっくり姿を消したが、トスカーナのヴィラの庭に着くか着かないかのうちに、またもとの森に空間移動していた。  
「ソー」ロキの呼びかけに、ソーが振り向く。けれど、彼には何も言わせず、抱きついて唇を重ねた。ただそうしたかったから、今のロキにはそうできるから。これはロキ自身のためのキスだった。  
　そしてその瞬間、ロキにはやっとわかった。彼を、このソーという男を、どうしようもなく愛していた。心と体のすべてで、愚かしいほどに。  
　二人はそこにしばらく立ったまま、額同士をつけて、吐息を分けあった。  
「ロキ・・・俺の元に戻ってこい」震える声で、ソーが言った。アスガルドに、とは言わず、俺の元に、と彼が言ったことを、ロキは聞き逃さなかった。その違いにこめられた彼の意図をわかっていると伝えたくて、もう一度唇を重ねる。そして視線を合わせるために少しだけ顔を離した。  
「きっともうすぐ戻れる」ロキは言い、その言葉の重みに自分でもはっとした。それは単純な意思表示ではなく、毅然とした宣言のように響いた。ロキでさえ決して破ることができない、大切な誓いのように。  
　ロキは微笑み、手を伸ばしてソーの頰にそっと触れた。「また次に会えるときまで」ロキは言い、姿を消した。  
　ソーの顔を見ただけで決意が揺らぎそうになったが、ロキはまだ自分の準備ができていないことを知っていた。今のままではまた、ソーの愛を疑ってしまうときが来るだろう、それがロキの生まれ持った性分だから。二人の間には長く複雑な歴史があり、物事はそう簡単には進まない。解決しなければならない問題、決めなければならないことが、山ほど残っている。時間はかかるかもしれないけれど、いつか自分は家に帰る道を見つける。そのことをもう、ロキは疑っていなかった。そしてそこには必ず、ソーが待っている。

 

第十三章　エピローグ  
   
アスガルド  
   
　アスガルドの宮殿の上に、夕日が沈もうとしていた。黄金の尖塔に陽の光が反射し、すべてを暖かい輝きで満たしている。アスガルドの王子兼摂政、ソー・オディンソンは、イドゥンの果樹園で、林檎の木の枝に腰掛けていた。ソーの腕はしっかりと隣のロキを ── 彼の伴侶であり、補佐官も務める ── 抱き寄せていた。木の高い枝に座る二人の素足は空中で揺れ、ひんやりと心地良いそよ風が木々の葉をざわめかせて吹き抜けていった。  
「イドゥンに見つかったらまた小言を言われるな」ソーがこよなく愛する悪戯っぽい微笑みを浮かべ、ロキが言った。  
「そうかもしれないが」ソーは答える。「今では俺がここの総責任者だ」  
「うん、でも兄上、あの女神にとって、私たちは永遠に小さな子供なんじゃないかな」  
　ロキにその言い慣れた口調で「兄上」と呼ばれると、ソーは今でも特別に幸せな気分になった。それは、今では彼らが二人きりのときだけ、こっそりと使われる言葉だ。正式にはもう、二人は兄弟ではなかったから。婚姻と引き換えに、そしてロキの過去の誤りを償うために、二人が払わなければならなかったいくつもの犠牲のひとつだった。そのことについてどう思うか、何度か尋ねたことがあったが、ロキはどうでもいいと言うように笑うだけだった。それまでに彼が何度も言ったとおり、ロキにとっては、オディンソンでいることよりも、ソーと二人で共有するものの方が大切なのだった。その名を欲しいとは、ロキももうどちらにしても思っていなかった。  
　ソーはロキをさらに近くに抱き寄せ、その髪に指を通した。今の穏やかな関係を築くまでには数々の苦難があった。けれど二人が直面した困難や挫折のすべてを合わせても、今の幸せにはそれ以上の価値がある。この境地に到達してもう何十年もが経つが、ソーにとっては未だに新鮮な生活だった。こうしてロキに触れることができるという、ただそれだけのことを、ソーはこの上なく幸せに感じている。  
「感傷的な愚か者」とロキは言うが、同時にソーの指に頰を寄せてくる。  
　あの最初の一年が過ぎてから、二人はしばらく月に一度の逢瀬を続けた。毎月の約束はすぐに毎週になり、やがて二人は、ミッドガルドで一緒に暮らし始めた。トスカーナのヴィラが二人の家となったのだが、最初は多くの苦労が待ち受けていた。武器やら道具やらを家中のあちこちに放置するソーと、気に入らないことがあるとすぐにソーの物を燃やす癖のあるロキの暮らしは、控えめに言っても非常に危なっかしかった。けれど時間が経つにつれて、二人はもう長いこと恋しく思っていた、かつての心の交流と気楽な共同生活へと、ゆっくりと馴染んでいった。  
　トスカーナの昼下がり、林檎の木の下で、ロキの膝枕でまどろむのが、ソーのお気に入りの過ごし方だった。ロキは林檎について話したがらず、その木から果実を食べることは一度もなかった。実験についてロキが告白したときの会話はお互いに辛いものとなり、結局何も合意に至ることはなかったのだが、それ以降はもう滅多に話題にならなかった。けれど、一緒に暮らし始めて何年目かの一月のある朝、ソーが目覚めると、林檎の木の一本が消えていた。それからさらに何年後かの一月の朝、もう一本が消えた。突然消えた木について、ロキは一言の説明もせず、ソーも無理に聞き出すことはなかった。銀の舌を持つロキでさえも、ときには言葉よりも態度が多くを伝える。最後の一本にこだわるロキの気持ちが、ソーにはわかる気がした。いつかその一本も切り倒す日が来るだろうが、それはロキの準備ができたときのことだ。  
　ときどき、何かに腹を立てたときなど、ソーはムジョルニアを手に取って、最後の一本に思い切り打ちつけたいという衝動にかられた。けれどそれはソーが決めることではない。そんなときを除けば、奇妙なことに、ソーはその木を気に入っていた。ロキが束縛を嫌うことは知っていたし、何も無理強いはしたくなかった。木が一本残っていることで、ロキには選択肢が残される。ソーに囚われているわけではない。ロキの複雑な心の動きにはいつも苦労させられたが、この奇妙なパラドックスだけはソーにも理解できた。いつでも去っていく自由があるからこそ、ロキは自分の意志でソーのもとに留まることを選択できるのだ。  
　つまり、二人を隔てるはずのものが、逆に二人を結びつけているのだった。林檎の木を見るたびに、ソーはロキの裏切りを思い出す。しかしそれよりも重要なのは、裏切ったあとの彼の選択も思い出すということだ。林檎の木は、ロキと一緒に過ごす一日、一日が特別な贈り物であることを思い出させる。毎日、ロキは自分にとって一番大切なものが何かを考え、選ばなければならない。そして毎日、ロキはソーを選ぶ。  
　二人は様々な世界をともに旅し続けたが、旅の後は必ずヴィラに戻ってきた。地球の友人たちが全員亡くなったあとも（バナーを除き）、ソーはミッドガルドを守り続けた（ロキはぶつぶつ文句を言いながらも、ソーに説得されて協力した。過去の過ちへの贖罪になるのも悪くないと考えたようだ）。この時期、アスガルドを懐かしく思うことは多かったし、訪ねることもあった ── 必ず一人で ── かなり頻繁に。しかし本当のことを言えば、すでにロキ自身がソーの「家」なのだった。ロキにとって帰る場所がいつもソーの元であるのと同じように。どこにいるのか、はあまり重要ではない。大事なことは、そこに二人が一緒にいる、ということだ。  
　ソーは自分の統治が長く続かないことにも、決して王位にはつかないことにも納得していた。オーディンが亡くなる少し前に、フリッガにもう一人の息子が生まれ、ボルダーと名づけられた。ボルダーはまだ幼いので ── 少なくともアスガルド齢では ── 成人するまでは、ソーが摂政として国を治めることになっている。この小さな弟は勇敢で心が広く、成長すれば必ず偉大な王になるだろうとソーは確信していた。アスガルドの王子として、ソーは国を永遠に守り繁栄させていく。 けれど心は別の場所にあった。  
　かつてあれほど王になることに焦がれ、そしてその願望をあっさりと捨ててしまったことを考えると、今でも少し可笑しくなる。ロキのためなら運命も引き裂く、と言ったことがあったが、それは決していい加減な気持ちで宣言したことではなかった。ロキを伴侶として迎えたい、と伝えたとき、オーディンは好い顔をせず、ソーに究極の選択を迫った。つまり、ロキと玉座のどちらかを選べと言ったのだ。  
　自分の選択を後悔したことは一度もない。最初からやり直せたとしても、まったく同じことをするだろう。  
　父親が何故このような選択をさせたのか、その真意は今でもよくわからない。フリッガは、この件に関するオーディンの考えは、表面に見えるよりも複雑なのだと言った。オーディンが二人の息子の選択について明らかに落胆を見せていたとしても、彼が自分たちを愛していたことを、ソーは一度も疑ったことはなかった。結果的に、何もかも望んでいた以上にうまくいった。もしソーが王として即位していたら、ロキはアスガルドに永遠に束縛されることを嫌がっただろう。王ではないからこそ、二人は今だけはアスガルドに留まり、やがて自由の身になって好きなときに行ったり来たりできる。  
　アスガルドの誰もが二人の関係を受け入れたわけではない。フリッガの協力とロキの反骨精神、ソーの並大抵ではない頑固さにより、なんとか困難を切り抜けた。遠い昔から栄光も苦難もソーとともにしてきた友人たち、シフとウォリアーズ・スリーも協力を惜しまなかった。ロキの活躍が決定打となって、ついにスルトを完全に打ち負かしたことも、民たちからの人望を取り戻す一助となった。ソーとロキはあいかわらず喧嘩も多く、それは今後も変わらないだろう。しかしそれは悪いことではなかった。潮の満ち引きのような自然なやりとりであり、それこそがソーとロキなのだった。時間はかかったが、二人はやっと、言いたいことをただ言い合うのではなくて、そのやりとりをお互いの理解のために使うことができるようになった。  
　今晩はアルフヘイムからの使者を歓迎する宴が予定されている。けれど今はこの林檎の木の上で、二人は静かな時間を楽しんでいた。ロキは頭上の枝から果実をひとつもぎとり、ベルトから小さなナイフを引き抜いた。ロキの器用な指が林檎を２つに割り、半分をソーに差し出す。  
「あいかわらずだらしない」ソーが林檎にかぶりついてその果汁をあごに垂らしているのを見て、ロキはぶつぶつと文句を言う。そして親指でソーのあごを拭い、口に運んでちゅっと吸う。ソーはロキのそんな仕草に、一瞬息が止まりそうになる。  
「ロキ！」ソーは言う。「お前は何故そうやって俺を焦らすんだ？ これからアルフヘイムの使者に会うっていうときに」  
「あんたは何故、答えがわかりきっていることを聞くんだ？」  
　ソーは笑い出し、ロキは深々とため息をつくけれど、その目は楽しげな光で満ちている。ロキは顔を近づけて、ソーにキスをする ── 甘い林檎の味の唇。遥か遠い昔、二人が交わした最初のキスと同じ味。  
　この果樹園の木々のように、ソーがロキと分け合うものは強さにあふれ、永遠に続く。やがてラグナロクが訪れて、すべてが塵と消え、新しい世界が生まれるとき、二人はふたたびお互いを見つけ出すだろう。  
── また次に会えるときまで。


End file.
